Tales of Persona
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: "Thou art I, and I am thou... if only that was still true." Orpheus has been separated from his other self and awakens in Terresia, as the Descender. Contains spoilers for P3, True Ending.
1. Awakening

Okay. TOWXP3. I don't own either Tales of the World or Persona 3.

This follows Orpheus rather than Minato. FES never happened so Aigis never obtained the Wild Card ability. Minato is the Great Seal, and Elizabeth is still trying to free him.

Let's get this started.

* * *

This wasn't the Great Seal. This he was sure of. There shouldn't be anyone here. No one but himself, Nyx, Thanatos, Erebus and... his other self. So who's voice was this?

"Wake up! Your world, Terresia, it's in real trouble!"

World? Terresia? Pfft... was this some kind of sick joke, Erebus? Was he trying to aggravate him? Aggravate his master by taunting him with the plea of help?

"C'mon, wake up!"

Heheheh... he'll humor you, Erebus. Just you wait. Slowly his eyes opened, then he stiffened. This wasn't right. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. This wasn't his other self's inner world; his other self's inner world was Iwatodai not... not this strange stone structure with vines and vegetation all around. What was more alarming was that he could feel. He got up and looked down at himself. No mechanical limbs met his eyes. Only the pale flesh of a human hand; his hand. He wore clothes reminiscent of his original form, even his red scarf was there.

He reached up and touched his own face. He was made of flesh and blood now. He was... human.

"You with me now?" a strange flying creature asked him. He jerked his head and looked at it. This wasn't Erebus. Erebus would never stoop this low to get at them like this; he was too proud to change his form to something so... so... ridiculous.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mormo, nice to meet you!" the thing, Mormo, said cheerfully, "What about you? What's your name?"

"... I am Orpheus, Master of Strings," Orpheus stated. Mormo smiled even wider, "Nice to meet you Orpheus!"

Cheerful... optimistic... he was like the Sun. Orpheus felt a pang and put a hand over where his... heart was now. Was this... reaction because of the memories of Akinari? Orpheus didn't know, this was all new to him. He never needed to feel these things called emotions before. Minato was the one who felt, the one who laughed, the one cried, the one who got angry. Orpheus was content with being just what he always had been. A Persona.

So why?

Why was he here?

Where was here?

His attention snapped back to Mormo, carefully masking his distress. Mormo didn't notice, thankfully.

"You're probably confused since you were born and all, don't worry, I'm here for you."

Pfft, if only it were that simple. A different feeling welled up("Bitterness," he reminded himself) at that sentence. He was born the day Minato had been born.

"Where is this place?"

"We're at the foot of the World Tree."

World Tree?

"This world is called Terresia, and you're a "Descender," born from Terresia's World Tree."

Orpheus nodded to show he was listening.

"I'm a Descender too. Not from this world though. My world's called Yaoon. Actually, wait... do you know anything about Descenders? See, this world is..."

"Aaaah!"

"A scream? I'll explain later, Orpheus! Come on! Let's follow that voice!" Orpheus nodded wordlessly. He and Mormo ran down the corridor and into a open room. Inside, there was a pink-haired girl being attacked by a man wearing... armor?

"Look, Orpheus! That girl's getting attacked! We gotta help her!" The soldier noticed them and walked up, "Never seen the likes of you around town. More spies?"

"'Spies'?" Mormo echoed.

"Whatever. I'll finish the whole lot of you!"

Orpheus narrowed his eyes and jumped away from the man's blade. He reached behind him, feeling his harp materialize into his hands.

"Bash." Just as he had done as a Persona, he swung his harp and bashed his enemy.

"Gah!" the soldier weakly tried to impale him. Orpheus danced away from him and strummed a few strings, "Agi!" The fire spell hit the soldier and he was down. He hung his harp back on his back and turned to the girl he had saved. Mormo flew forward, "Hey, you okay?"

"Who are you?"

At that moment, a long haired male came running in.

"Kanonno! Are you all right?"

"Chester... I'm fine. These people saved me."

"I'm Mormo! This here's my partner, Orpheus," Mormo said. Orpheus only waved in response.

"Uh, I'm Chester. Chester Barklight. Looks like you helped Kanonno. Thanks," Chester thanked them. He then took a closer look, "Hmm... I haven't seen you two before. Are you refugees?"

"First "spies," now "refugees"? What are you talking about?" Mormo looked slightly annoyed.

"Well you're not from here, are you? Where'd you come from?"

Orpheus decided to be blunt, no matter how ridiculous he sounded, "From the World Tree apparently."

"...?" Chester looked confused, "Well, in any case, you're refugees. You're lucky to make it into town in one piece."

"And he doesn't believe us," Mormo mumbled.

"Pfft... didn't expect him to," Orpheus said under his breath.

"Wait... so, you don't remember anything...?" Kanonno asked. Orpheus stared at her silently.

"You too, huh? Nothing at all from before you got here..."

He took a deep breath and sighed; this reminded him of Yukari too much. Still, he kept silent.

"We'll get spotted again if we hang around here. Let's go home Kanonno," Chester said.

"Right. Um... I'm Kanonno. Thank you for saving me back there. I've got to get back," Kanonno thanked them. Chester turned to Orpheus, "Orpheus. If you have nowhere else to go, look for a man named Kratos in town. Just say you're there about Ad Libitum. They'll understand."

He then smiled good-naturedly, "Well, later! I'm sure we'll meet again."

They both left, leaving Orpheus and Mormo there.

"And he's gone..." Mormo was still annoyed. But he wasn't for long, "This place doesn't look too good. Let's head to the town! I'd like to get some info about this world, too."

_'I would as well. Maybe then I'll be able to return to the Seal...' _Orpheus lowered his face so his mouth was hidden by his red scarf.

"..."

"Orpheus?"

"Coming."

* * *

(Outside of town)

Mormo flew around, looking amazed by the tree and it's large roots. Orpheus watched his flying guide, red eyes trailing every movement.

"Wow, is Terresia's World Tree huge! And this world is so full of mana," he stopped and turned ot Orpheus, "Do you know about mana."

Orpheus shook his head. Mr. Edogawa had never mentioned anything like it, and he was a certified occult nut. Always teaching everyone about magic, at least it was helpful.

"The World Tree produces mana, which gives energy to the earth and all life on it. We all share in its blessing. It's your job to protect this world, and the World Tree that makes it live. That's your job as a Descender. It's why you were born here."

Orpheus paused, then nodded slowly.

"Oh, that's right, I wasn't through explaining that! Descenders are the world's protectors, born from the World Tree in times of need. This world is called Terresia, and you're its Descender. I'm a Descender from another world, Yaoon. I told you that earlier, right?"

"... Yes."

"This world is being threatened by a terrbile earth consuming monster."

When Mormo said that, Orpheus momentarily forgot all about his frustration. Mormo continued, "My world, Yaoon... the land, its inhabitants... That thing ate them all. Everything but a tiny splinter of the World Tree that held me. After that, it moved on to Terresia... looking for its next meal. I guess."

"Mormo..." Orpheus couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had no obligation to these people. This wasn't the world Minato was protecting. This was a alien world that he, the mask, had been pulled to against his will.

"... You want my help?" he asked slowly.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm no match for that thing alone," Mormo said. Orpheus gave him a dry look, _'You can't even help me in a fight, of course you can't beat it!'_

"It's your enemy, too."

That was true enough. But he doubted this... world eating monster would even be able to touch Earth. There were forces in his homeworld; forces that were strengthened by the thoughts and emotions of all the people. The Persona-Users and the Wild Cards.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Mormo said, "Aaanyway, let's do what we can for this place! C'mon!"

Orpheus nodded and was about to follow when he felt something stir. It was like a warmth was being spread through out his body. This always happened when...!

"A... Social Link..."

Orpheus closed his eyes and could see the symbol of the Sun tarot card.

_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou shall be blessed with the power of the Sun Arcana._

"..." Orpheus opened his eyes again. He felt slightly more powerful than before.

"Orpheus!" Hearing his name, he jogged after Mormo.

(Ailily, Plaza)

Inside the town, they came across a comotion.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Mormo asked. In front of them, a man was on his knees before a man dressed in clothes that made Orpheus's eye twitch. It was utterly ridiculous, and the mask was tacky.

"P-please! Forgive me, Lord Ganser!"

"Hyeh hyeh hyeh. We have a rule against leaving this town. You broke it. A rule-breaker like you must be a spy for those outsiders after our tree!"

The man shook his head, "No, sir! That's not true! M-my daughter is sick. I just left to gather some herbs. I'm no spy!"

"Hyeh, hyeheh! Spare me your lies. This man is exiled from the town! Take him away!" Ganser ordered to his two guards. The soldiers both saluted, "Yes sir!"

The man had a panicked look on his face, "Th-this is insane!"

"I am merely protecting the peace of this town from those who would steal our Wold Tree! We're leaving!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers dragged the man away and Ganser followed them. Mormo blinked twice, "Wow... People can't leave the town? That's a stupid law..."

Orpheus silently agreed.

"And what's that about other countries being after the World Tree."

"Who knows?" Orpheus said. Mormo was still puzzled over it all. Orpheus walked past the fountain, then stopped. In the rippling reflection, he finally could see his appearance. Snow-white hair with the same hair ornament as his Persona form and dark red eyes. But his face...

It was Minato's face.

"..." He closed his eyes and turned away. It was only logical. He was Minato was him. That's the way things were. So why did it hurt to think of his other self?

"Orpheus, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mormo. Let's just go find Kratos."

"Okay!" Mormo complied and hummed as he flew along. Orpheus half-listened while swimming through his own thoughts.

_'I'm so far from home. This isn't where I'm suppose to be. Why? Why am I here?'_

Can you tell me? Minato...?

* * *

End chapter.

Review and no flames. Second part will be up soon.


	2. Arrival

Chapter two is here. I own nothing but this plot bunny spawned from my mind.

To my first(and currently only) reviewer Kim: I'm glad you like this story and I'll try to keep it interesting. There is another fic that crosses Persona with Tales of the World. It's not tied to the actual Persona Series though, there are uses of Persona in them. If you're interested, it's called: Tales of the World: Rule of Herons by Mitsuki Horenake.

Second chapter, start.

* * *

The guild was easy to find after one of the locals pointed it out to the duo. Inside, it was all wood and furnished nicely with a rustic and charming quality to it. It wasn't fancy, just modest. At the front desk was a silver-haired woman wearing a orange coat.

"Why hello there," she said to them.

"A lady? Then I guess this isn't Kratos," Mormo said.

"My name is Raine Sage," Raine continued, "Are you refugees?"

Mormo shook his head, "No, not really."

"Here to file a request then?"

Orpheus perked up at that word. He recalled that Elizabeth used to ask Minato to do things for her, be it fuse a Persona, retrieve an item, or show her the world outside of the Velvet Room. Maybe this was similar to that?

"No, not that. Chester told us to come here if we had no where else to go," Mormo replied, "Told us to mention Ad Libitum."

Raine gave a knowing "Ah." "A prospective new recruit then? Kratos, there's a pair of hopefuls here to see you."

Footsteps of a approaching person was heard. From the other end of the room emerged a red-haired man dressed in purple clothes, a longsword resting at his side. Wine-red eyes regarded Orpheus, almost like he was measuring his ability. Something that bothered the Persona-turned-human greatly.

"You don't look like much of a fighter. I couldn't trust you with a job."

"..." Orpheus glowered slightly at that statement.

"So this is Kratos?" Mormo asked. Raine nodded, "His full name is Kratos Aurion. He's the leader of the Ad Libitum chapter in Ailily."

"Cool! I'm Mormo, and this is my partner, Orpheus!" Mormo greeted with a cheery smile. Orpheus only closed his eyes and raised a hand in a non-chalant wave. But the "partner" thing made his skin crawl. He was no one's partner but Minato's. Mormo then took on a curious look, "What do you mean by a "job"?"

"The Ad Libitum chapter here in Ailily takes care of the requests of the townspeople since it is sealed off on Ganser's orders," Raine explained.

"Ganser? Oh yeah! We saw him when we came into town!" Mormo remembered.

"Ganser is the leader of this town and has outlawed guilds, so we've had to work underground in order to get supplies to the townspeople."

"You have a way out of town? How do you do it?" Mormo questioned.

"We can't tell you," Kratos stated, "Ad Libitum only helps those who help Ailily. We can't risk Ganser becoming aware of our activities."

Mormo bowed his head in disappointment. Orpheus watched him think for a bit before he looked up again, "Then hey! We'll join Ad Libitum!"

"Out of the question. This isn't something you can decide on a whim."

Orpheus growled and met Kratos's eyes with his own red, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm prepared for whatever risks there are!"

There was a tense silence. The elder held his gaze but Orpheus stubbornly refused to look away. He wouldn't leave, he couldn't leave. Finally, Kratos broke the silence, "... So you're serious about this."

Nod.

"Very well, I shall test your competence. Talk of joining our organization comes after you've passed."

"What are you testing us for?" Mormo asked.

"To see if you can fulfill the townspeople's requests," Kratos said, "If you can do this, I'll consider on letting you join."

Orpheus nodded, "I understand."

Just like S.E.E.S. There just wasn't any Shadows, no Dark Hour, or school. Off-handedly, he thought about Igor and Elizabeth, more about Elizabeth. Was the assistant still searching for a way to free his other self? Probably. Shaking his head, Orpheus returned his attention to Kratos.

"We'll need someone to show you around and it would be best for you to meet the other members. Kanonno, are you around?"

The familiar pink-haired girl walked out from the back, "Yes sir. Oh! It's you..."

"Please explain our organization and introduce them to everyone else."

"Of course!" Kanonno went over and took one of Orpheus's hands into both of her's. She was smiling brightly, "I'm glad to see you again! You'll like everyone else here, I'm sure!"

"I can't wait to meet them!" Mormo agreed. Orpheus inwardly sighed at their enthusiasm and wa spractically dragged to see everyone else.

* * *

Kanonno brought them to a inn.

"This is where we usually hang out," Kanonno said, "Let's go inside."

Inside the inn, there weren't that many people. Just a few patrons talking to each other lowly. But at one table, there were a lot of people. This was the table Kanonno took them over to, "Hey guys!"

"Kanonno, hello! So, you guys are the fresh meat?" another pink-haired girl holding a broom asked.

_'Fresh meat?'_

"Uh, yeah... nice to meet you," Mormo said.

"Huh? Is this some kind of pet?" she asked. Mormo fumed, "I'm not a pet!"

"Don't mind Arche," the small silver-haired boy said, "I'm Genis Sage by the way. You already know Arche and Chester."

The final person was a red-haired young man with dark skin, "So you're the new recruits. I'm Reid Herschel."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Mormo, and this is my partner, Orpheus!" Mormo gave the usual introduction. Orpheus, as usual, just answered with, "..."

"...?" Arche leaned forward and tilted her head, "Can he talk?"

"He can, Arche," Chester said, "Although I'm sure he's not very talkative."

The witch pouted, "Well that's not good!"

"Hee hee," Kanonno giggled. Orpheus sighed, "As Mormo already said, I am Orpheus... nice to meet you all."

"So you can talk! Very good!" Arche applauded.

Mormo socialized with the other members, getting to know them better. Orpheus just listened to them all talk to each other. Again, his thoughts wandered, going of the information Kanonno had told them earlier. Terresia was being consumed by a earth-eating monster called the "Devourer". It was... unsettling to think that world-eaters actually existed. But if they could join Ad Libitum, they'd be able to fight it.

_'Trade saving the world from the Fall to saving another world from a world eating monster, huh?' _Orpheus smiled sardonically from behind his scarf, _'How ironic... Fate just can't leave us alone, huh Minato?'_

"By the way, Orpheus. How do you fight?"

"Hm?" he looked up. Chester was the one talking to him, "I'm asking you, how do you fight? You're not a swordsman... are you a magic user?"

Oh.

"I fight with this," Orpheus gestured to the harp that hung from his back, "And the skills I use are not magic exactly."

"Not magic?" Genis repeated, "So then, what are they?"

"..." Orpheus looked down, "... I'm not quite sure myself."

Reid didn't look too worried, "Well, what matters is that you know them. Now then, I'm starving. Let's eat!"

"Yay!" Mormo cheered when the food arrived. Orpheus nearly smiled. Keyword: Nearly. But even then, his face remained blank. Slowly, he tasted the food that was placed before him.

...

...

...!

It was delicious.

As a Persona, he'd never been able to taste things like food or flavors in general. But now that he could, Orpheus could see why humans enjoyed eating so much. He ate everything on his plate in a fast pace.

"Whoa, you must be really hungry," the innkeeper said, bringing a basket of bread rolls.

"... It's delicious," Orpheus said simply.

She smiled, "Heheheh. Well at least someone appreciates my cooking and doesn't just gobble up what edibles are put in front of him."

"Hm?" Reid looked up, "What?"

Everyone just snickered, Orpheus feeling the corners of his mouth twitch upward a little.

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone was returning to their sleepin quarters for the night.

"This will be your room," Raine said as she opened the door to a medium-sized room with a bed, dresser, and nightstand. There was also a window with curtains right next to the dresser. Mormo and Orpheus enetered it, Mormo looking around in awe.

"Be sure to rest up, your test will start tomorrow."

"We will," Orpheus said.

Raine nodded, "Good night you two."

She closed the door behind her and left. Orpheus walked over to the bed and laid his harp beside it before climbing in and lying down, pulling the covers up. Mormo landed right beside his head.

"Our test to join Ad Libitum... We better do our best and succeed."

"Mm..."

Mormo yawned and curled up, "We'll do great. I know we will Orpheus. I know we can do it."

"..."

"Good night, Orpheus."

"..."

Orpheus closed his eyes and felt sleep wrap its wings around him.

* * *

(Midnight)

"... Nngh..." Orpheus opened his eyes and sat up. He couldn't sleep. It was midnight. But there was no sickly green glow. Mormo wasn't a coffin, and there was no yellow moon shining through the window.

_'Dark Hour no longer exists... no. This world has no Dark Hour.'_

That was a relief. He slipped out of bed and tip-toed to the window. Lifting the hatch, he pushed it open, letting the night breeze carress his face and feather his hair. The moon was full and bright with thousands of stars glittering brightly.

_'Come to think of it... you never could see the stars that well in Iwatodai...' _Orpheus mused. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again for awhile. His eyes turned to his harp that rested by his bedside. As quietly as he could, he removed it and climbed out of the window and up onto the roof of the guild. Orpheus settled down at the top and looked out at the black town. Darkness covered the land as far as anyone could see. Silhouettes of building visible by street lanterns and the silver light of the moon. Occasionally, the sound of a wolf howl would be heard.

Orpheus brought his harp up gainst him and strummed a few strings.

_Plink. Plink._

"..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Music always soothed him; always soothed Minato. Under the cover of the night, no one would disturb him. Gently, his fingers began to play the notes and he opened his mouth. His voice was as faint and soft as a butterfly's wingbeats so no one would awaken.

_"I will burn my dread..."_

No one heard the sad song being sung. No one but the dwellers of the night.

* * *

End chapter 2.

Review.


	3. Request 1: Get the Saffron

Chapter 3. Still don't own anything but the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains and window. The morning sun had barely rose above the horizon and already the town was slowly being roused from its slumber. On the bed, Mormo uncurled himself and stretched. He yawned and rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. The door opened to reveal Orpheus holding a sandwich in his hand.

"Good morning, Orpheus!" Mormo said. Orpheus wordlessly handed the other Descender the sandwich. Mormo cheered and thanked the albino male. While he ate, Orpheus bit into his own breakfast that was a croissant. Something he had tried earlier and found that he liked it.

_'I wonder what request they're going to give us,' _Orpheus thought to himself. Would they pick one for him or give a selection for him to choose from.

"Mm!" Mormo swallowed the last of his sandwhich, "So did you sleep well?"

"Ah," Orpheus nodded.

"You ready?"

Another nod.

"Then let's go!" Mormo shouted. He followed the flying Descender who was humming a cheerful tune.

(Guild Lobby)

Raine and Kratos were waiting for them in the lobby when they entered. The silver-haired woman motioned for them to come over.

"Good morning you two. Did you both sleep all right?"

"Yep!"

Another nod from Orpheus. Raine pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to them, "This is one of the requests that came in this morning. It should be a good starting point for you two."

Orpheus took the sheet and read it over. The words were in a child's hand-writing:

_My mommy is sick and needs medicine. I have herbs to make some but I don't have any saffron. Please get some for me!_

"So we're looking for saffron?" Mormo asked, "Where do we find that?"

"Many plants grow at the foot of the World Tree. You should be able to find it there," Raine explained, "Once you've found it, return here and we'll deliver it to the client."

"We'll get right to it," Mormo was confident, "Let's go!"

Orpheus bowed his head to both Raine and Kratos before they left.

* * *

Outside, there was a faint commotion coming from down the street. Mormo blinked curiously, "Huh? What's going on over there?"

The sound of running footsteps echoed off the walls, followed by the clanking sounds of soldiers. Two people appeared right in front of Orpheus and Mormo, the soldiers running by without seeing them. The girl spoke, "We should be safe now-oh, hello there." She had taken notice of Mormo.

"H-hello?" Mormo squeaked.

"C'mon, let's go," the boy with fire-red hair said. When they left, Mormo landed on Orpheus's shoulder, "What a strange duo..."

"... I think we'll be seeing them again... real soon," Orpheus said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

_'That and... that girl reminds me of Mitsuru,' _he thought to himself. Mormo took to the air again and they left the town to fulfill their request. On the way out, they ran into Arche. The pink-haired witch smiled brightly to them, "Hey you guys!"

"Hello Arche!"

"You both heading out on your first job?"

"Yep!" the little critter replied. Arche giggled at Mormo's enthusiasm, "That's the spirit! It won't do to be all gloomy during a job."

Orpheus ignored the thinly veiled jab at his "emo-expression" from the mage. Instead he answered, "We'll be sure to come back as soon as we can."

"You better!" Arche said. As they waved good-bye to her, Orpheus heard the voice again.

_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou shall be blessed with the power of the Star Arcana_

Another Social Link. He could feel its power again, welling up and giving him strength. It was strange to think that this is what Minato did to grow as a person and nurture his potential. Creating genuine bonds with people...

"How do they do it?"

"Huh? Orpheus?" Mormo asked.

"N-nothing. Let's hurry and find the saffron. That child is counting on us." Mormo watched him walk towards the entrance of the World Tree. He felt puzzled. Orpheus, despite being newly born, seemed to know a lot of things. He wasn't clumsy like he had been when he was first born.

_'I wonder if...'_

"Mormo."

"A-ah! Coming!"

Orpheus resumed walking as Mormo hurried to catch up.

* * *

(Persona 3 OST: Block 1 Thebel)

The foot of the World Tree stayed true to its name. The huge roots of the giant tree curled and coiled through the stone ruins, plants growing in between the cracks of the stone blocks. Sunlight peaked in through the many leaves of the tree, giving it enough light to see.

"Let's see... saffron... saffron..." Mormo looked through many of the tufts of grass and vegetation that were growing. Orpheus copied the other's movements, searching vegetation spots as well. He frowned a little. There was only basil and rosemary coming up. (Thank god Minato read cookbooks when he and Fuuka had cooking club or Orpheus would never know what saffron even was.)

_'Who knew finding an herb was hard work?' _Orpheus straightened up and stretched. His back popped, getting rid of the krick in his spine.

"Mormo, let's try going just a bit further. I don't think we're going to find saffron here."

Mormo's head poked out from in between the grass he'd been searching, "You're probably right."

Orpheus walked further down the stone pathway. Behind them, a dark shadow made a huffing noise and pawed the ground in front of it. They never noticed it and kept going. At the end of the path was a dead end. Lots of vegetation was growing near the edges where the water was. One plant in particular was abundant here.

"Whoa! There's a whole bunch of saffron here!" Mormo exclaimed. They both went over and started gathering the herb. Orpheus gently took the plants and snapped their stems. Mormo gathered a few himself, "This should be enough."

"Yeah."

A loud snort came from behind them followed by a vibration of running hooves.

"ORPHEUS LOOK OUT!"

...!

He rolled out of the way before ivory tusks were able to gore him in the back. Orpheus rolled once then righted himself, his free hand grabbing his harp while placing the saffron on the ground with his other arm. The Rhinossus that tried to get him gave a loud roar. Mormo gave small "Eep" and cowered, "This is bad!"

"Tch!" Orpheus swung his harp at the monster, fully intending to crush its head. The Rhinossus's tusks caught the harp, sparing it from any fatal damage. It squealed and charged, ramming Orpheus into the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of him and pain shot through his body.

"Guh...!"

His leg came up and cuffed the beast's eye, making it reel back and bellow in pain. Orpheus strummed the harpstrings, **"Agi!"**

The fire skill flew straight for its intended target. The Rhinossus squealed and bellowed as it caught fire. It ran down the hall before slipping and falling over with a loud thud. Orpheus covered his nose at the scent of burning hair and flesh. He walked back over to where Mormo was hiding with the saffron. He picked up the herbs and winced as his back protested. No doubt he was going to gain a bruise tomorrow.

"That took me by surprise," Mormo sighed, "Good thing we showed him!"

_'... "We?" You didn't do anything except hide,' _Orpheus said in his head. Regardless, they had the saffron now and hopefully wouldn't run into anymore trouble on their way out.

* * *

The walk back to Ailily was smooth and no trouble at all. upon their arrival back in town though, they heard someone.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a girl around here?"

A white haired boy with blue-green eyes and scars(?) was asking some of the villagers this question. Mormo blinked curiously, "Who's he?"

"Damn it! Where could she be?" the boy looked frustrated and he ran off.

"... What was that about?"

"..."

"Well, whatever. We should go check back at the guild and have these given to our client."

Orpheus walked back towards the guild building. Upon entering, they saw Chester with Kanonno. Kanonno had a few clothes in her arms, but she looked a little annoyed, "Jeez Chester! I can wash my own clothes!"

"But you've been working very hard. You'll wear yourself out if you keep it up. Let me do your chores for you."

"It's okay Chester. I like doing work, and housework is one of my favorite things to do," Kanonno reassured him.

"Okay. Just let me know if you don't want to. Then you can probably start thinking of me as your big brother," Chester replied with a smile. He left soon after that. Mormo flew over to Kanonno, "What was that all about?"

Kanonno's expression became sorrowful, "Chester lost his little sister a long time ago. She was the only family he had left. I don't think he can fully accept it so he's been projecting her shadow onto me."

"..." Orpheus kept quiet. Chester was just like Akihiko; he lost his little sister.

_'But... Akihiko found his resolve and moved on. Chester hasn't even found that for himself..._' Orpheus lowered his face so his mouth was hidden again.

"Don't worry. You both finish your job?"

"Not yet. We have to deliver this saffron to the kid who made the request," Mormo replied.

"So that's why he was here! The one who made the request is over there," Kanonno pointed at the small boy who was standing in front of Raine's desk. Orpheus walked over to him and held out the saffron, "Here."

The boy's face brightened up as he took the saffron into his arms, "Thank you mister!"

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled something out, "Dad told me to give this to you when you brought back the saffron."

Orpheus held out his hand and caught the gald. There were sixty coins in all. The little boy left quickly, looking very ecstatic.

"Congratulations on finishing your first job," Raine said.

"Woo hoo!" Mormo cheered, "Does this mean we passed?"

"It's not that simple," Kratos stated, "Your real test will be one of my requests."

"Awwww," Mormo wilted again. Kratos ignored Mormo, "Take some time to rest. You can start tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Orpheus said. As always, nothing was easy. He decided to get dinner at the inn before retiring for the evening.

Tomorrow was when the real test would begin.

* * *

End chapter 3:

Social Links so far:

Mormo: Sun Arcana- Rank 1

Arche: Star Arcana- Rank 1

Orpheus's current title: Master of Strings

Gotta have blend of Tales and Persona in this. More Persona later on though. The beginning is always slow, so Orpheus doesn't have much to develop on. Later on, it'll start to happen.

Review.


	4. Hallowed Bastion

Here's chapter 4. I really need to play TOW again. But P3P always has my attention *sobs*.

I'm going off by memory for the most part in this.

Don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Mormo roused Orpheus from bed the next morning. They both entered the main room, ready for their next assignment.

"You're both here," Kratos said, "I need you both to investigate the Hallowed Bastion on the outskirts of town."

"What's a Hallowed Bastion?" Orpheus felt his confusion meter peak once again. Lucky for him, Raine was there to explain.

"Hallowed Bastions are old fortresses that used to surround Ailiy's lands for protection. There's only one left remaining though."

_'That makes sense... I guess...' _

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Mormo asked.

"Anything unusual. This is a reconaissance mission after all."

Mormo still looked confused, "Uh... okay, even though I still don't know what we're looking for..."

Orpheus's normally emotionless face became one of annoyance, "(You're hopeless.)"

"Huh?" Mormo's ear twitched, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Orpheus did the same poker-face Minato mastered long ago. Mormo flew up to him to sit on his shoulder. His blood-red eyes met Kratos's more earthly shade. The elder man held the gaze, "You understand what it is you need to be doing?"

"I do."

With that, he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

(Persona 3 OST: Block 2 Arqa)

Finding the Hallowed Bastion wasn't hard. Using the map they had acquired from the guild made it easy. On the inside, there wasn't much light save for the orange glow of torches blazing on the walls.

"This place sure is dark..."

"..."

He kept walking firther down the dark hallway. Rats scurried away into the shadows of the ruins and there was the occasional squeak of a bat.

"Think there might be something in here? I mean, it looks like this place hasn't been used in a long time."

"Kratos wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't suspect there to be anything important here, Mormo."

The Yaoon Descender nodded his head twice, "I see, I see."

Once more, they continued in silence. The white-haired musician let his thoughts wander again. It was frustrating not being trusted and it was frustrating being away from all that he knew as a Persona. Above all, Orpheus couldn't help but feel the ever present sense of loss. He _felt _lost. Without Minato, he was just a mask.

_Just a Shadow._

...

He needed to stop thinking like that. He wasn't a mindless mass that had lost any sense of self-awareness.

_'Focus! You need to focus on the task at hand!' _Orpheus mentally berated himself. He came to a room where two path went in opposite directions of each other. Mormo's large head turned as he looked around with Orpheus.

"..." A shape lying on the ground caught his attention and he bent down. His hand grabbed something soft. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a stuffed doll. Mormo landed next to him, "...? What's this doll doing here? Wait, there's a piece of paper sticking out!"

Orpheus took the slip of paper out from where the seam had been torn and opened it.

_Please help us!_

"Eh? W-what should we do?" Mormo was frantic.

"Let's take this back to Kratos," Orpheus said, slipping the letter into the folds of scarf. He still held the doll, figuring its owner was in here somewhere.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

They both headed back for the entrance as quickly as they could.

* * *

(Ailily Guild)

(Persona 3 OST: Afternoon Break)

Upon reentrance, Orpheus and Mormo were greeted by the sight of the two people they had seen the other day standing in the lobby.

"..? Hey, you two are..."

The red-haired male turned to them, "Huh? Who're you? One of the locals?"

"Why yes!" Mormo said, "I'm with Ad Libitum here. And you two are?"

Orpheus stood in the back a little as Mormo did most of the talking. The girl with the serious-expression replied to Mormo, "My name is Tear and this is... the person I'm traveling with."

"Hey! What's with the lame introduction?" the red-head demanded, "Shouldn't you be saying, "The noble aristocrat before you is?"

"(Aristocrat?)" Mormo repeated in his mind.

_'Great...' _Orpheus thought, _'A rich kid with a chip on his shoulder.'_

"I suggest not flaunting your status in unknown territory," Tear replied coolly.

"Rrgh... fine," he then grinned at them both, "Anyway, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you."

"You too! I'm Mormo and this is my partner, Orpheus."

Orpheus nodded to them, "Hello."

Luke blinked, obviously looking at the harp on his back. Orpheus didn't see what was so interesting about it. It was just a harp.

"So Luke, Tear, how'd you two get inside the town anyway?"

"We..." Tear trailed off.

"Teleported," Luke finished.

"...?"

"..."

Footsteps alerted Orpheus, making his head turn. Kratos had walked in. He turned back to Tear and Luke, "Please excuse me."

"Bye!" Mormo waved good-bye to them. Orpheus pulled the note out from his scarf and handed it to Kratos, "We found this."

Kratos took it and read it over.

"Hm... I see... so that's where it is," the elder said more to himself than them.

"What? What is?"

"Where Ganser has been keeping the villagers that have been banished. We'll have to mount up a rescue mission."

"Really?" Mormo looked excited, "Th-then we'll help too!"

"No. As I said before I can't trust you with something like this. Another member of Ad Libitum will take care of it."

"Rrgh..." Mormo was even more disappointed by that.

* * *

Orpheus sat in the inn eating his dinner silently while Mormo practically wolfed his down.

"*Nom**Nom* Mrrgh... Thws ish swo gwood!"

Orpheus sighed and held up his napkin, wiping Mormo's face clean, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Mormo swallowed his food, "Sorry... Hey, Orpheus."

"Hm?" Orpheus's right eye was slightly hidden by his snow white bangs, but it didn't do anything to disrupt his peripheral vision. Mormo's gaze fixed on his, "Are you feeling okay?"

"...?"

Mormo bowed his head a little, "I mean... you always look so sad all the time. Is it because you're still confused?"

"..." Orpheus put his cup down and stared at his reflection in it. His rippling image gazed right back at him, showing how he truly looked at the moment. But he couldn't see what everyone else saw. He didn't see a red-eyed, white-haired male; he saw a blue-haired teenager wearing the Gekoukan uniform with silver eyes full of strong conviction.

_'Minato...'_

He took a deep breath, "I... I just feel like... I feel like I have the whole weight of the world on my shoulders." That wasn't a lie.

Unfortunately, Mormo didn't understand what he was getting at.

"It'll be fine! I know it must be hard, being born and all with the Devourer trying to destory your world! But don't worry, I know you can do it."

"..." Orpheus frowned a bit.

"? Did I say something wrong?" Mormo asked.

"... No... No, you didn't."

Mormo tolted his head. Orpheus went back to drinking his tea. He couldn't blame Mormo for his current predicament, it wasn't the little creature's fault after all. He could also sense that Mormo was looking out for him and wanted to help him. Somehow knowing that made him understand the other a bit better.

The warm surge of power was proof of that.

"But man," Mormo started talking again, "Talk about a let down. I guess getting into Ad Libitum won't be so easy..."

Orpheus only closed his eyes, "'Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination.'"

"...? Where'd you learn that?"

"..." Orpheus turned away slightly, _'Wouldn't you like to know...'_

The memory of Nyx was chilling. The top of Tartarus, the moon, fighting the Avatar. He could remember it all so vividly. With the memories of Nyx came the memories of Ryoji, Strega, SEES. Thinking of Ryoji made him want to cry. And Aigis... Oh god, Aigis. The blonde mechanical maiden was the last person with Minato when he passed on. She was there with him until the very end and their passing hurt her. Thinking about her hurt. Kannono reminded him of her so much that he though his heart could just shatter.

Kannono... He hadn't talked with her much now that he thought about it.

"(Maybe I should speak with her a bit more.)"

"Hmmm?" a new voice came up, "You've only been here for two days and there's already someone you like?"

"!" Orpheus whipped around to see a grinning Arche. Mormo waved at her, "Hey Arche!"

"Hello Mormollio~!" Arche replied. She turned to Orpheus, "So spill! Who is it?"

"..." Orpheus turned his back to her, "It's nothing."

"Awww! You can tell me!"

Orpheus promptly ignored her as she tried to heckle him unsuccessfully, and the Mormo for information.

He felt his bond with her grow stronger.

* * *

End chapter.

Rank Up:

Mormo Social Link: 1 - 2

Arche Klein Social Link: 1 - 2

I compiled a list of which characters were what social link so here it is:

Fool: Ad Libitum Social Link

Magician: Lloyd

Priestess: Philia

Empress: Tear

Emperor: Kratos

Hierophant: Gar

Lovers: Harold

Chariot: Luke

Justice: Stahn

Hermit: Senel

Fortune: Leon

Strength: Reid

Hanged Man: Genis

Death: Three guesses who

Temperance: Annie

Devil: Rutee

Tower: Eugene

Star: Arche

Moon: Chester

Sun: Mormo

Judgement: Surprise

Aeon: Kannono

I have everyone except Nanaly because I couldn't fit her in *orz*. Whoever can guess Death gets a cookie (but it should be painfully obvious). Whoever can guess Judgement gets a cyber plushie of the male and female Orpheus.

World is not on here because it's a stand alone. Those of you who have played Persona 4 or have watched the playthroughs will find out that Izanagi-no-Okami is the only Persona of the World Arcana.

Mormo and Arche are solid social links but if you guys have suggestions for me about the others and if I need to switch a few people, please let me know.

Review.


	5. Emergance of Strength

Chapter 5 is here!

Also, special announcement: Persona 2: Innocent Sin is being remade for the PSP! And Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 is set to come out in Japan in Feburary. Not that the second one matters since we never got 2 and never will unles I'm missing something.

Don't own anything.

* * *

The expedition in the Hallowed Bastion was a success but that left Mormo and Orpheus with more requests. Not that Orpheus minded, he was used to it... kinda.

_'Just like school. Just like SEES.'_

He'd remind himself that constantly. If anything, it kept him calm and not go crazy. Could a Persona go crazy?

...

That was a dumb question, of course they could. Strega couldn't control their Persona and Shinjiro... Shinjiro couldn't control Castor all that well either. Orpheus paused in his vegetable chopping. He'd been reminiscing a lot. For past few weeks, he'd been recalling the familiar faces Minato had known from Iwatodai. This led him to the mix-up he'd done the previous week. He had accidently called Genis by Maiko's name. Thankfully, the silver-haired mage didn't seem to hear his mix-up.

"Orpheus, are you okay?"

"Hm? I'm fine."

He returned to his chopping, pushing all those thoughts away. Still, it didn't help that he was starting to see ghosts in the hallways. Voices echoing off the walls in incoherent murmurs. More than anything, they were voice he _recognized._

The vegetables were chopped neatly and were tossed into the pot with the broth.

"I'm done," he said to the innkeeper.

"Oh thank you so much for this."

Mormo met him outside with Kanonno. The pink-haired girl's ever-present smile brightened, "Orpheus!"

"Kanonno?"

"I picked some strawberries outside of town, do you want some?"

"Woo hoo! Strawberries!" Mormo began stuffing his face. Orpheus took one and quietly ate the red berry. All three of them sat together outside of the inn.

"Thanks for the strawberries, Kannono."

"It's no problem! So Orpheus... you lost your memory too, right?"

Orpheus bowed his head so that his mouth was hidden behind the red fabric of his scarf. That wasn't true. He didn't lose any memories.

"No. I haven't."

"Right. Orpheus never had any memories to begin with," Mormo interjected. A quiet glare was sent his way.

"Hehehe, you're so silly Mormo."

"(Great. Another unbeliever.)" The Yaoon descender muttered. Kanonno turned back to Orpheus, "But really, Orpheus, I hope you find what you're looking for. I know you can. There's a power sleeping inside of you."

Mormo watched the (newly?)born descender's face twitch ever so slightly. There was pain in those normally blank eyes, a kind of pain that Mormo couldn't fathom. Orpheus's fringe covered his right eye again, "... Thank you, Kanonno."

"It's no problem at all," Kanonno put a hand on his shoulder, "You look so sad all the time and I thought this might cheer you up a bit."

"I appreciate it."

"I need go report back in now. Bye you two!" She ran off towards the guild, leaving the two of them there. Mormo hovered near Orpheus's shoulder, "Orpheus. Is something bothering you?"

"..."

The Yaoon descender didn't like the other's silence but didn't press the subject. He had learned long ago that Orpheus would wriggle away from a subject and adamantly refuse to answer.

* * *

"Orpheus!" Reid waved to the white-haired male. The red-head was very enthusiastic and excitement glittered in eyes.

"Reid?" Mormo started, "What is it?"

"You and I have a mission together to the World Tree. We've got some hunting to do." Reid's grin was so wide that Orpheus thought his face would split in half.

"So... what are we hunting?"

"Anything edible! Oh boy, I just can't wait to get started!" Reid headed for the secret exit, humming a happy tune. Orpheus arched one fine eyebrow. He followed at a subdued pace, all the while thinking , _'Anything edible... what kind of creatures are considered edible in this place?'_

The images of roasted Rhinossus Prime Rib and Filifolia salad came to his mind.

"..." He quickly picked up his pace.

* * *

"Sword Rain!"

"Bash!"

Creatures went flying in all directions as the two fended them off. Orpheus blocked another Filifolia and used Agi to finish it off.

"That's the last one. Wow, this one's really big." Orpheus mimicked Reid and started to gather up their kills. Mormo hovered near him, "You guys went crazy, look at this place!"

All around them, there were scorch marks and small chipped parts where Orpheus's harp had slammed into the ground. Orpheus had the decency to look a little ashamed by the destruction. A sudden thump alerted him and he turned to see Reid on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Gah!"

Orpheus dropped his load and ran over to him, "Reid? Reid, what happened?" He gasped when he saw blood pooling out from his stomach. The red-head hissed and groaned, "Damn..."

"A-aaah! Wh-what do we do? Reid's hurt!"

Orpheus didn't say anything. All he could see was red.

_The sky turns green_

_The moon is larger and glows ominously_

_There are coffins-people-standing along the streets_

_And there is blood_

_So much blood_

_A child's sweet smile that is empty is sent towards him_

_"Can you do it?"_

_The hand mimicks a gun that rests against his forehead_

Orpheus came back to reality with a small intake of breath. A giggle echoed in his mind, accomponied with the incessant flapping of wings. He focused on the flapping and the being they belonged to. There was a squeal of delight and something shifted in Orpheus's mind.

_Crash._

Orpheus glowed with a blue light, the red of his eyes overtaking his pupils so they were nothing but pools of the vibrant color. He strummed his harp, "Dia."

The white light enveloped Reid, knitting his wound shut. Reid coughed and straightened himself up. Mormo gaped at Orpheus, "W-wow! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Was that a healing arte?"

"..." Orpheus put a hand on his head. Vertigo came with swift vengeance, making his head spin, "J-just don't ask me to do it again any time soon..."

Reid helped him up and they gathered up their game. Orpheus felt the presence in his mind pull back until it disappeared, and he suddenly felt lonely. All the way back, one word-one _name_- repeated in his mind.

Pixie.

* * *

Reid and Orpheus reported back and their cache was sent to the families and the inn. Orpheus leaned against the wall and sighed. A hand patted his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay. Thanks for healing me."

Orpheus nodded, "It... it was nothing."

A new warmth surged forward in his heart and Orpheus felt stronger.

_Enduring. Resilient. Strength._

_'So Reid is... Strength.'_

Orpheus laid in his bed, staring out the window. The warm breeze blew in and disturbed his curtains gently. Orpheus closed his eyes.

And smiled a real smile.

* * *

End chapter!

Orpheus has obtained the Strength S. Link. I'm hoping to get to the next part but I forget if the rescue mission of finding Lloyd come next. Cure my memory...

As it is, Orpheus's status is:

Title: Master of Strings

Skills:

Agi- weak fire-based skill

Bash- weak physical skill

Dia(new!)- weak healing skill

And Orpheus smiled! Finally!

Review.

Edit: To Angelic: Genis is still the Hanged Man because he is indecisive about what he wants to do with his life when he gets older. As for Leon... Both Tower and Fortune fit him, but I'll change it to Tower. So the changes in the Social Link are:

Euguene: Fortune

Leon: Tower


	6. Test: Passed

Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything.

* * *

Orpheus strummed his strings, focusing hard on the man in front of him. The familiar light enveloped him and the ugly gash was knit shut. The man's wife gave a sigh of relief, "Dear! Dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Thank you so much, sir."

Orpheus and Mormo both exited the house. The new skill, Dia, proved useful and it healed wounds well enough. The reason Orpheus even took this request was to test his ability to use it. Thankfully, this time he wasn't feeling horribly woozy.

"They looked so happy," Mormo said. He bowed his head, "You're lucky Orpheus, you have people to protect, unlike me. A descender with no world to protect, what a joke..."

"Mormo..." Orpheus reached up and patted his head gently. Mormo shook his head, "But that's why I'm going to defeat the Devourer. I'm going to take back my world! Anyway, lets go report back."

Mormo flew ahead of Orpheus. He didn't immediately make a move to follow the flying creature. Instead he watched Mormo. The sun's light was warm and shining brightly.

_A sick man at the shrine_

_Lost all hope_

_Envious of the rest of the world_

_He smiles gratefully at him_

_A notebook, well-worn, well-loved_

_A tale he made to show he had lived_

_The young man disappears into the sunlight_

Akinari... Orpheus felt his eyes prickle a bit. He blinked quickly and hurried after Mormo.

_

* * *

_

Back at the guild, Kratos pulled them both aside.

"There you are. We need you to track down one of our members who hasn't returned."

"Another member?" Mormo asked.

"His name is Lloyd. He should still be at the Hallowed Bastion."

"Lloyd, got it. How will we know it's him when we find him?"

"You'll know him by his... distinct personality," Kratos said. Mormo frowned a bit, "That doesn't tell us much..."

Orpheus shrugged a little. It was still better than nothing.

"It's still something. Let's go Mormo."

Orpheus turned around and exited the guild. When they passed by the plaza, Mormo heard a clamor. The small creature turned to it and stopped Orpheus, "Look! It's Ganser!"

One of the townsmen was on his knees and begging before the masked man.

"That's barely half the wheat you owe!" Ganser roared.

"B-but this is all we can grow without getting fertilizer from out of town!"

"Hyeh hyeh hyeh. Excuses! Bring out the rest!"

The man quivered, "But there isn't anymore..."

"Hyeh hyeh hyeh. I have no use for people who can't meet this simple quota. Guards, take him away!"

"Yes sir!"

"Noooo!" The man was dragged away by the guards. Mormo frowned, "What a jerk!"

Orpheus couldn't agree more, "I feel sorry for the townspeople."

"It's hell outside the town, and it's hell inside the town. These poor people... we have to hurry up and join Ad Libitum!"

* * *

**(Hallowed Bastion; Persona OST: Block 2 Arqa)**

The Hallowed Bastion was dark, as always. Water dripped onto the stone floor and there was the occasional squeak of a bat. Orpheus's boots clacked againt the stone floor as they moved further into ruined structure.

"So we need to find this Lloyd... what do you think he's like?"

"Why do you ask that?" Orpheus asked in return. Mormo thought for a bit, "He sounds like a good guy if he's part of Ad Libitum. But do you think he's like Reid? Chester maybe?"

"Everyone is different, Mormo," Orpheus said with a wistful sigh, "There are similarities, but the voices of those individuals are all unique. They echo out within the heart and take shape into something wonderful. And something terrible."

"...?" Mormo didn't understand a word that was just said. There was a brief look of panic and Orpheus shook his head, "N-nevermind... forget I said anything."

They kept walking. Mormo couldn't help but steal a few looks at Orpheus. The Terresian Descender was... a complicated being. He always had a look of longing in his eyes, like he was looking for something. Mormo assumed it was the lands Terresia had lost.

_'Echoes of the heart... I wonder what that means.'_

They came to a place where the pathway split. A person in red ran by and down the other pathway.

"Huh? Was that Lloyd? Orpheus, quick! Let's follow him!"

Orpheus ran down the path, Mormo following. They came to a dead-end and the persona in a red, a young man with brown hair, was standing there. He spotted them and walked forward. Orpheus spoke first, "Are you Lloyd?"

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Lloyd asked. His stance suddenly became threatening, "Oh I get it! You're some of Ganser's thugs!"

"Whaaat?" Mormo said, "How d'you figure that?"

Lloyd stepped forward, drawing both of his swords, "I can't afford to get caught here!"

"A-aaaah! Orpheus! Stop him!"

"Tch..." Orpheus grabbed his harp and blocked a Demon Fang.

**(Battle; Persona OST: Mass Destruction)**

Lloyd charged, swinging his blue blade and following with the red. Orpheus stepped back and swung his harp. A resounding crash came from the impact. Backflipping onto his feet, Lloyd countered, "Beast!"

Orpheus grunted form the impact and was sent flying. He landed rather hard on his back. A pained gasp came from him. His red eyes widened and he rolled out of the way to avoid being stabbed. Getting back up he strummed his strings, "Agi!"

The weak fire skill flickered into existance and hit Lloyd in the chest. A pained yell came from the twinswordsman. Orpheus wasn't done yet. He rushed forward and brought his harp down. Lloyd jumped out of the way so that the instrument hit the floor.

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Ngh!"

Another crash as the two swords collided with the white harp. Orpheus and Lloyd both strained against the other. Grim determination were in both of their eyes. A sudden kick set Orpheus off-balance and Flamberge was headed right for his head. Orpheus leaned back enough that the sword made a shallow gash on his cheek. Mormo watched the battle in horror, "Orpheus!"

_'At this rate he'll-!'_

Orpheus began to feel frustrated. This battle wasn't going too well and he was already feeling tired.

_'Damn it...' _He dodged a Tempest and countered with Bash. Lloyd skidded on the floor and hit the wall. Orpheus panted and groaned, falling to his knees. Blood dribbled down the side of his face and fell to the ground. Lloyd was back up on his feet again. He lifted both of his swords and ran forward again, "This is it!"

Orpheus's head was bowed. Then he looked up, irises once again overtaking his pupils. He spun and three phantom claws lashed out, "Cleave!"

"Gaaaah!" Lloyd was forced to step back. Orpheus breathed heavily, his eyes rutrning to normal. A pleased purr echoed in his mind before retreating completely.

"Not yet... I can't... lose..." Mormo flew inbetween the two, "Stop! We aren't here to fight you!"

"Like I'd believe that!" Lloyd shouted.

"No. He's right."

All three of the turned to see Kratos walking towards them.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?"

"You had no intention of returning on your own."

"Hey, lay off!" Lloyd shot back, "I can handle a chump like this on my own!"

"You can't even tell friend from foe," Kratos's tone was even. Lloyd was taken aback, "Wait... this is one of Ganser's people... right?"

"Actually, meet our newest member."

Orpheus gave a wide-eyed look to Kratos. Mormo was also suprised, "W-we are? We passed? The test is over now?"

"Orpheus," Kratos addressed the young man, "I'd like to ask you for your help."

"U... un..."

"Hey, what the hell Kratos! You were testing me too?" Lloyd yelled.

"You wouldn't notice your flaws if I didn't point them out to you," the elder responded.

"Hmph..." Lloyd frowned in repsonse.

"How did the reconassaince go?" Lloyd stopped frowning, "A couple of guards mentioned some "Orphic Maze" place."

"Orphic Maze... I see now," Kratos looked at them both, "Let's return to the guild. And Orpheus," Orpheus looked up, "You should have Raine fix you up."

"Yes sir."

As they headed back to Ailiy, Orpheus felt the rush of power.

The power of the Fool.

* * *

"You did it!" Kanonno said when they came back.

"Hey, congratulations you two," Chester said. Reid was grinning, "I knew you could do it. The moment I met you, I just knew you'd succeed."

"Congratulations," Genis smiled.

"Hee hee! It's always great to have new underlings~" Arche giggled. Raine finished bandaging Orpheus, "There you go. You should rest for a bit before going out on anymore jobs."

"Thank you Raine..."

Genis looked him over, "Lloyd really did a number on you. You must have guts to be able to fend him off."

"He didn't give me much of a choice," Orpheus said, his lips curling a bit. A laugh came from Genis, "Hahaha! This is the first time we've seen you pout."

"Hey!"

"I didn't you could be such a kid, Orphy," Arche joined in. Orpheus's face went pink, "O-Orphy?"

"Look, he's blushing!"

"Aw... that's so cute."

"Stop it! Hey! Quit laughing!" Orpheus sighed in defeat when they showed no sign of quitting. Raine shooed them all away eventually, though Kanonno stayed behind.

"Say Kanonno," Mormo started, "Why did you join Ad Libitum?"

"I wanted to fulfill my dream. See... I lost my memory," she said.

"Oh..."

Kanonno became downcast, "I can't remember anything at all. Nothing about my parents or my home. So that's why I joined Ad Libitum; to find my memory."

She smiled again, "I hope you find your home too, Orpheus."

"Kanonno..." Orpheus reached out and patted her on the head, "... Thank you..."

"Your welcome. I should leave you to rest up now, huh?" She got up and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Orpheus could feel the bonds being forged them all. Chester was the Moon, Genis was the Hanged Man, Kratos was the Emperor, and Kanonno was the Aeon.

Aeon... Aigis...

The door opened again and this time it was Lloyd who came in. He looked flustered, "Orpheus... right?"

"Yes, that's my name," Orpheus said.

"Um... about what happened back at the Hallowed Bastion... Kratos told me to apologize to you."

"..."

"I-It's fine," Mormo said, "Y-you didn't need to do that."

"Well I'm apologizing!" Lloyd shouted, "No one can say I didn't do at least that!"

"We're not mad," Orpheus said. Lloyd looked relieved, "R-really? That's great! Um... that's all I wanted to say so... I'll leave you alone now..."

Mormo watched the other go, "Wow, he sure left in a hurry. But Lloyd seems like a good person."

"..." Orpheus looked out the window, "He has determination, that's for sure."

The clamor of voices chattering excitedly were proof of that.

_Strong-willed. Reckless. The characteristics of the Magician._

_'...'_

Orpheus closed his eyes.

* * *

End chapter.

Phew, this took awhile. Nekomata appeared in this chapter.

Review.


	7. The Rescue Mission

Here's chapter 7!

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Orpheus was back on his feet in no time at all. Raine still told him to take it easy, so most of his requests required him to help around the inn or town. But he was getting restless. Being confined to the insides of the town slowly began to not sit well with the musician. He and Mormo were carrying grocery bags when the returned to the guild. The interior still had the same, cozy feeling to it and smelled of sandalwood. But what met them was a different scene.

"What do you mean you can't help me?"

"I told you, Ad Libitum only helps those that help the people," Kratos said to the younger male. Orpheus and Mormo both stood there in silence.

_'That's... the guy from the other day.'_

The conversation ended with the younger leaving. As he passed by, Orpheus saw the worried and anxious look on the other's face. The wooden door slammed shut behind them.

"What was that about?" Mormo asked. Kratos took a deep breath, "He was asking Ad Libitum to help find his sister. But we can't spare anyone now that we know where the refugees and villagers are."

"What? Isn't it Ad Libitum's job to help people?" Mormo exclaimed. The flying creature looked appalled and angry at the statement.

"That is correct. But our priorities lie elsewhere."

Orpheus watched as Mormo became even angrier, "But he came here asking for help! If that's so, then Orpheus and I will help him!"

Kratos looked at the Yaoon Descender. The elder man closed his eyes, "Do as you will."

"All right!" Mormo cheered, "Let's go catch up to him, Orpheus!"

Mormo flew back to the door, leaving Orpheus standing there with a annoyed expression. "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

He groaned in defeat and followed. Once Mormo decided something there was no stopping the little critter. The duo managed to catch up to him in time, "Hey! Wait!"

"What do you want?" he asked tersely.

"We saw you talking to Kratos," Mormo said, "We'd like to help you."

"But... your leader refused me," the other said, very much suprised. The Yaoon Descender smiled, "He says it's okay for us to help you on our own. I'm Mormo, and this is my partner, Orpheus."

_'I'm not your partner.'_

"I'm Senel," Senel introduced himself. Orpheus nodded.

"So Senel," Mormo started, "You are looking for your sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Whaaat? Ugh... this will be difficult," Mormo groaned. Orpheus frowned behind his scarf. There were plenty of people with blonde hair and blue eyes in ailily. Still...

"We'll do our best," Orpheus spoke. Senel looked relieved, "Thank you."

Now that Orpheus looked at Senel more closely, he saw he was obviously not the sort to openly seek out help unless he was at a complete loss. Funny how he reminded him of Ms. Toriumi.

Ms. Toriumi...

_A virtual game_

_Innocent Sin Online_

_Two players: Tatsuya and Maya_

_Maya's PC apologizes and thanks him for teaching her something_

_She leaves a message in the sand_

_A screen saver kept safe in the cell phone_

"Ah..." Orpheus snapped out of his reverie. The voice echoed again in his mind.

_I am thou, and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Hermit Arcana._

_Solitude, Independence, Isolation._

So Senel **is **the Hermit. A particular group of voices cheered at the edges of his new conscious. Orpheus opened his mouth to say something when Genis came running up to them, "Orpheus! Kratos wants you to report back to the guild!"

"Okay. Sorry Senel, we need to go."

"I understand."

Orpheus gave a faint apologetic look before following the silver-haired mage.

* * *

When Orpheus got back to the building, Lloyd was waiting there with Kratos.

"There you are. Orpheus."

Lloyd spoke up, "Your reconnaisance revealed to us that the refugees are being held captive within the Hallowed Bastion."

"Then that stuffed animal was..." Mormo started.

"A message from one of the prisoners there, yes," Kratos confirmed. Mormo became somber, "So what, just kicking people out of town isn't enough, Ganser's got to get his chuckles by imprisoning them?"

That thought didn't sit well Orpheus either. But he nudged Mormo gently to get his attention back on track. "Sorry, I'm paying attention. So what's our job this time around?"

"I'd like you to head to the Hallowed Bastion and free the people being held there."

"But if we free them and they show up in town, Ganser will know right away. Won't they just get caught again?" Mormo asked. Orpheus shook his head, "We wouldn't be breaking them out of jail if we didn't have a safe place to lead them to."

Lloyd nodded enthusiastically, "That's right! We've got a place for them secured. Don't worry about that. Kanonno's going to lead the freed folks on to their new home."

Orpheus couldn't help but smile thinly behind his scarf. Mormo perked up, "Okay, got it! Let's make this happen!"

* * *

**(Hallowed Bastion; Persona OST: Block 2 Arqa)**

The trio ventured further into the ruins, making sure to dodge any soldiers that were in the vicinity. Mormo carefully peeked around one corner, "The coast is clear."

The two humans both slid out from behind the corner and made their way down the hall.

"Huh?" A guard spotted them, "Hey what are y-!"

Clang.

The knight fell down and Orpheus put his harp back in its place. He and Kanonno both dragged the guard behind the corner. They stripped him of his weapons and tied him up. Orpheus gagged him with a strip of cloth and they left the knight there.

"Mormo, do you see anything?" Orpheus asked the flying creature.

"No, but I smell people behind this door," Mormo replied. Kanonno looked at the huge wooden door, "The refugees must be here."

Orpheus looked at the door. Ther was only a simple wooden bar blocking it, clearly showing that the door was meant to be opened from the outside. He pulled the bar off and the doors opened. A bunch of people walked out, all of them murmuring amongst one another. Kanonno smiled, "Ad Libitum has come to save you!"

"Really?"

"We are saved!"

"Hooray!"

One man approached Orpheus and handed him a key, "I managed to get this from one of the guards. It should open another door. Please save the others!" Then he was gone, following the others and Kanonno.

"All right! Now we just need to find the door this key fits into!"

"Hm." Orpheus put the key into his pocket and ventured further in. He had to tie up a few more guards on the way to the next door. One of them was making alot of noise and wriggling around, trying to sneak away. A swift kick put him out like a light. they reached another door, this time with a keyhole. Orpheus slid the key in and turned it. The lock came undone and the door opened. A small girl came out and looked up at him, "You found my stuffed animal!"

The white-haired male pulled the stuffed animal out, "I think you'll want this back then."

"Thank you mister!" She took it and ran off. An elderly man was the last to leave and he gave them a blueprint of one of the lock on the last door.

"Thanks! Now go! Kanonno will lead you out," Mormo had told him. They walked down the corridor with little trouble. They passed one path that was heavily shadowed and didn't notice the statues behind them move a little.

"Is this the last door?" They reached another wooden door that had a complicated contraption locking it. Bright aqua eyes studied it, "This is it! Okay let's see-hey!"

Mormo yelped when Orpheus suddenly pushed him and jumped away.

"We have company," he said simply. Two gargoyle statues appeared before them, and Orpheus wasted no time in hitting one of them with Cleave. He danced away from whatever attacks the statues threw at him. He opened his mouth to call forth a "Agi" spell when a presence made itself known. A feeling akin to a cool breeze flowed through him, followed by a "Hee ho!"

Again, Orpheus's eyes became pools of red. Instead of fire, ice appeared, "Bufu!"

One of the gargoyles became encased in ice and shattered from a single bash attack. Orpheus spun on his foot and hit the other, finishing it off. It shattered into rubble pieces that rolled across the floor. Orpheus walked back to the door, pulling out the blueprint and studied it. Mormo hovered over his shoulder and watched.

"So we start with this... then turn this one..."

The gears creaked and turned, opening the lock.

"That should do it."

The doors opened to reveal just one person. He had a mane of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Huh? Hey, it opened!" the stranger looked at them, "Wait... are you with Ailily's Ad Libitum?"

Orpheus paused to think of an answer, then settled with the most obvious, "Yes. We are, but who are you?"

"I'm Stahn. Stahn Aileron!" Stahn introduced himself, "I'm with the Doplund chapter of Ad Libitum. And you all?"

"I'm Mormo, and this is my partner, Orpheus. We're with Ailily's Ad Libitum."

_'Must you keep calling me that?' _Orpheus wondered. The "partner" thing still made his skin crawl. Mormo continued, "So... why were you caught here?"

"Uh... Well, see..." Stahn smiled and avoided the question, "You know, it's a long story. Listen, I've got a message for Kratos. Think you could show me back to Ailily?"

"Heh, nice dodge there," Mormo said, "Well, whatever. Our job is done. Let's head back, Orpheus."

"Yeah," Orpheus turned around and walked back down the corridor.

* * *

Back in the guild, Stahn relayed his story to Kratos.

"I figured I'd lay low until the guards had all left, but I wound up falling alseep and..." Here, the blonde smiled sheepishly, "Well, as luck would have it, they caught me. Ah hah hah! I was all ready to make a break for it solo, but then Orpheus opened the door."

Orpheus had no words for this. Who falls asleep in enemy territory. Really. One glove covered hand reached up and massaged his forehead, "Oh brother..."

Stahn jumped a little, finally taking notice of him, "O-oh! It's you, Orpheus! Uh... looks like you get all the glory this time. Heh heh heh..."

Stahn only got look that said, "Really? You just noticed my presence." A sigh came from the musician.

"Stahn," Kratos cut in, "Continue your report."

"Right, I'll get to the point," Stahn continued, "We're harboring people from Ailily who have escaped to Doplund, but..."

"Escaped?" Mormo was confused, "I understand refugees are outlaws around here, but why would citizens have to escape?"

"It's not because of Ganser's rule. They say they'll be sacrificed if they stay," Stahn explained, "They've been carting off refugees and townspeople any chance they get, right?"

_'Come to think of it...' _Orpheus's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line, "There... have been less people in town lately..."

Stahn nodded, "That's all been to provide sacrifices to a monster."

"Taken as... sacrifices," Mormo murmured, "And everyone left in town is caged up here, just waiting for their turn."

"... That's barbaric," Raine said.

"That's Ganser! And shutting off the town kept any word of this from getting out," Mormo's realization came through. Chester turned to Stahn, "What about the Devourer's progress? You're watching it from Doplund, right?"

"The Devourer's already taken a third of Terresia," the blonde said.

"But... why are they sacrificing people?" The Yaoon Descender asked.

"..." Orpheus stayed silent.

"Who knows?" Chester replied, "Still, that explains the situation around here." The hunter's face became grim and full of pent up anger, "That's it! We're taking him down!"

"We got this information form the refugees who managed to make it to Doplund. The lucky ones..."

"And the unlucky many who couldn't are..." Chester trailed off.

"Right. There are still lots of refugees inside Ailily's borders, looking for homes," Stahn continued, "We can help the ones who make it to Doplund, but we can't do much over here."

"Understood," Kratos said, "We'll take responsibility for things on this side."

"The rest is actually good news. The Doplund chapter is all but done with preparations to help liberate this town."

"Wow!" Mormo exclaimed.

Stahn grinned, "We're planning to mobolize from both cities to stop Ganser and save those refugees! We'd like to ask your help."

Kratos's expression softened, "... Certainly. We should be thanking you for your aid."

"All right, I need to make a map of this town for the upcoming operation! I'll stick around for awhile until I finish."

Stahn went off to do his own thing with that statement. Chester and Raine went back to their duties as well. Mormo flew towards the door, "Hey Orpheus, let's go! I'm starving!"

"You go ahead Mormo. I'll catch up later," Orpheus replied.

"Okay. I'll make sure Reid doesn't eat your portion then!"

Reid had better not eat his food. Or there would be hell to pay. Friend or not, Orpheus will hurt him if his food is gone. A hungry Orpheus equaled a cranky Orpheus. The musician walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Finally..."

He looked up when Kratos said that. The red-haired mercenary looked... relieved.

"I see a glimmer of light through the clouds... it has been a long time."

"You say that as if this has been happening for years," Orpheus found himself saying.

"Perhaps. Living in secret and under oppression can make the time feel longer than it actually is," Kratos said. Orpheus nodded. That was true enough. The musician noticed Kratos gazing at him, "... What?"

"I was just thinking... no, perhaps it is too soon to tell. Forgive me."

He didn't press the subject. Orpheus could sense the trust Kratos had with him and it made him feel... happy? Then again, he was starting to feel that emotion around the others. The deep voice resonated in his heart and the surge of power came.

_Leadership, Authority, **Fathering.**_

That last part tugged at Orpheus's heart.

"Kratos, do you...?"

"..."

Orpheus suddenly found he couldn't bring himself to ask. His throat constricted on itself and the phrase refused to come out. He got up pulls his scarf higher over his face, "N-nevermind. It's nothing."

He left with a quick good-bye. Though the question still remained.

_"Do you have a family?"_

_

* * *

_

To his suprise, Mormo had chosen to wait outside, and Kanonno was with him.

"There you are!" Kanonno smiled, "Thank you so much for your hard work!"

"Kanonno and I waited here so that we could all get a bite to eat!" Mormo said enthusiastically. Chester came into view and he had a scowl on his face, "Going to get dinner without me? Colored me jealous."

"..." Orpheus didn't say anything.

"Look just... just back off okay? I'm the one who takes care of Kanonno so..."

"Chester..."

Mormo snerked, "Wow Chester, I didn't know you were such a territorial animal."

Kanonno giggled at that. Chester's face went red, "H-hey! Don't laugh! You too, Orpheus! Stop looking at me like that!"

Orpheus only closed his eyes.

"D-don't patronize!" That only got Chester even more riled, "Look, just go, okay?"

The hunter left. Mormo watched him go, "Wow... he really gets into a fuss when it comes to Kanonno."

"Maybe it's just his way of coping," Orpheus said simply. Yet he didn't think it was a good idea to leave Chester alone about it. They went to the inn to get their dinner, which was salisbury steak and mashed potatoes. Everyone chattered with one another excitedly, with the addition of Stahn. The innkeeper looked even more unhappy by the amount he and Reid were devouring.

Orpheus only shook his head and went back to his food.

* * *

It was midnight again, and Orpheus found that he just couldn't sleep. There was a full moon tonight and it bathed the world with a silvery glow. Not a cloud was in the sky, making the thousands of stars visible for the world to see.

Idly, his fingers strummed the strings of his harp, playing an aimless tune. He reflected on the day's events. So Ganser had instilled all of those ridiculous laws so he could cart people off to be sacrificed. The very thought made him simmer with anger. Ganser was becoming more like Ikutsuki in his mind. How he hated the man for his betrayal and his notion of becoming the god of the new world. It was laughable at best and so, so very delusional.

"Ah..." He gasped when his finger fell on a foul note. He had lost his focus. Orpheus took a deep breath to calm his thoughts. He heard the sound of footsteps on the shingles and turned around.

It was Genis.

"What are you doing up here, Genis?"

The small mage looked uncertain, "I wanted to get a glass of water, but then I thought I heard something coming from the roof so... I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"... It's okay," Orpheus lay a hand down next to him, "Do you want sit with me? I couldn't sleep myself."

Genis slowly came forward and sat down. They both sat there in silence for a few moments. The silver-haired mage then said, "Hey Orpheus, what do you think I should do when I grow up?"

Red eyes looked at him in confusion.

"I-I mean, adults work right? If so, then I should decide what to do." Uncertainty was evident in Genis's voice. Orpheus thought about how he should answer. That was a tough question indeed, and it varied with different people.

"... You should follow your passion."

"My passion?"

He nodded, "Yes. But Genis, listen, even if I did tell you what to do, is it something that you yourself want? Ultimately, you're the one who makes the decision."

"I guess so," Genis became downcast, "Man... growing up is hard."

Orpheus smiled fondly and patted his head, "It's your life Genis. Remember that. No one controls your life because it's yours alone."

"..." Genis looked up at Orpheus with wide eyes, "You're smiling..."

"I am?" the older male aksed. He looked down a bit, "Heheh... I guess I am."

Genis laughed with him. When they calmed down, the mage finally popped the question, "Orpheus do you sing?"

"I do."

"Can I listen?" Orpheus blinked at that request. It felt odd... singing in front of another person. But it was just Genis, and Genis had asked. He nodded, "You may."

Pulling his harp up, Orpheus did a test strum. The notes came out as clear as crystal. slowly, he plucked the first notes. They came out in a melody Genis had never heard before. Orpheus opened his mouth and began to sing:

_"I believe so strongly"_

_"That tomorrow never falls away"_

_"Beneath the moonlight"_

_"It still awaits"_

_"It still carries on throught its old ways"_

_"Till this moment of time"_

_"At that time, I exchanged"_

_"Words that keep ringing"_

_"... Such a small dream"_

_"There is no more darkness"_

_"No more tears in the rain"_

_"No one hurt..."_

_"Write me an endless song"_

_"As I'll feel so alive"_

_"Repeat, Soul Phrase"_

_"Now write me an endless song"_

_"As I'll feel so alive"_

_"Going through past the darkness"_

Orpheus stopped singing so that only his harp's music played. It sang its own melody that lasted for awhile. Then he began to sing again.

_"Write me an endless song"_

_"As I'll feel so alive"_

_"Repeat, Soul Phrase"_

_"Now write me an endless song"_

_"As I'll feel so alive"_

_"Going through past the darkness."_

He strummed the last of the notes and ended the song.

"How was that Genis? Oh..." He had turned to look at his companion, only to find that Genis had fallen asleep.

_'I must've lulled him to sleep.'_

Orpheus placed his harp on his back and gathered Genis in his arms. Slowly and as quietly as he could, he slipped off the roof and back into the guild. It took him awhile, but he found Genis's room. Inside, he put Genis back to bed and pulled the covers over the adolescent. He couldn't help but think of how much Genis was like Ken and Maiko.

Then again, Minato was fond of kids.

"Good night Genis."

The musician left, closing the door behind him, his relationship with Genis strengthening.

* * *

End chapter.

Wow, this is long. I think I need a beta for this. The song Orpheus sang is Soul Phrase, that was sung by Kita Shuuhei. I don't own it, it belongs to its original owners.

It's the full english translation, so the parts that were originally sung in Japanese are english here.

Also, wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written.

Review.


	8. Summer's Day

Chapter 8.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

"It's hoooootttttt."

"..."

Mormo was limp on Orpheus's shoulder as they walked through Ailily. The hot sun beat down upon the town. Everyone's windows were open to, hopefully, cool down their houses a bit more. Heat waves distorted most of the landscape and a few of the women talked to each other in hushed voices. No doubt they were complaining about the heat. Orpheus wiped his forehead and used his arm to give his eyes shade. He had to agree, today was hotter than the rest of the days. He could already feel his skin prickling from it.

"Man... what I wouldn't give for something cold right now," Mormo groaned.

"We have a job to do, Mormo."

"Yeah, yeah..." the Yaoon Descender sighed. Orpheus gave a sympathetic look, but that quickly disappeared. A stray butterfly fluttered daintily onto a flower pot and landed on it. It's wing's were blue, nearly white, just like Orpheus's clothes. Orpheus saw the butterfly and stared. It looked innocent enough but something was... off. Something was... familiar about it. Unconsciously he took a step forward.

The noise of the town suddenly seemed far away, like the silence inbetween songs on a MP3 player. Nothing existed except him and the butterfly. He stopped in front of it and continued to stare. It flitted its wings open and close but didn't take off. Slowly, he raised a gloved hand towards it. It still didn't move.

_"...us..."_

A sound rose above the incessant hum of silence. Orpheus's hand stopped, a hair's breath away from the butterfly. That sound, what was it? It was so far. Who said that? The sound persisted, this time becoming louder, "_O...eus... Orpheus."_

Orpheus? That... that was his name. Who was calling his name? The butterfly fluttered up into the air. A pristine blue wing brushed against his index finger. Orpheus blinked his eyes and the world returned to normal. Mormo was in front of his face with a concerned expression, "Orpheus! Thank goodness! I was worried when you spaced out like that!"

Red eyes turned away from Mormo to look at the flower pot. The butterfly wasn't there anymore. "Mormo, did you see a butterfly just now?"

"Butterfly?" Mormo repeated, "No. You just suddenly walked over here and stared. Maybe the heat's really getting to you."

Orpheus internally shook his head, _'No... It wasn't the heat. But... why does it feel familiar?'_

Mormo's tail wings flapped and the Yaoon Descender flew further down the street, "Aaaanyway, let's hurry up and complete the job. Argh... it's so hot..."

Orpheus moved to follow but stopped. He glanced back at the pot of flowers. They were red and in full bloom with no sign of wilting anytime soon. The butterfly had to have been there and now it wasn't. He put a hand over his chest and felt his heart. It was beating at a fast pace from... excitement. The voice that normally spoke whenever a new bond was created was silent. There was no surge of power but he could feel the new bond.

He just couldn't figure out who or what it was.

"..." Orpheus followed after Mormo, leaving the street. Silence enveloped the cobblestone avenue. The shadows of the bulding and the trees danced across the sunlit surface. The blue butterfly flew out of the shadows and flitted about. It's flight path turned to the direction Orpheus and Mormo went and it traveled that direction.

Then it was gone.

* * *

Later on through the day, Orpheus and Mormo ran into Lloyd, Genis, and Raine. The little critter perked up, momentarily forgetting about the heat, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mormo," Lloyd greeted, "Boy, today's scorcher."

"Yeah," Genis joined in. The mage looked at everybody, "Hey! How about we all go down to the river and play after this?"

"Don't come crying to me if you get washed away again," Raine said quickly. Orpheus quirked an eyebrow at that line, "What brought that up?"

Genis grinned, "I slipped one time when we were playing in the river and got washed away. Raine just sat there and was as white as a ghost, and Lloyd's was all bugged out and serious. Man! It was hilarious!"

Mormo turned to Raine with a horrified look, "You watched a student drown?"

"I thought there was little reason to panic over barely knee-deep water," the elder woman had a flustered look. Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "Well I gotta admit, you forget things like depth when you're in a full-blown panic."

Orpheus pondered over what Genis had told them. He had to admit that the thougt was rather funny indeed. He smiled behind his scarf, "I would've liked to see it."

"Seriously! Raine's ghost face and Lloyd's bug-face, that would've been hilarious!" Mormo agreed.

"Hey!" Raine and Lloyd protested at the same time. Raine continued, "I-I was confused! That's all!"

Orpheus's frame shook with suppressed laughter. Mormo giggled a little before calming down, "Seriously though, you should still be careful."

"Right," Genis said, "You should remember to stretch first and have adults around that you can count on."

Raine and Lloyd glared at him, "Hey!"

"Hahahaha!" Genis laughed as he ran away from them, the two in hot pursuit. Orpheus's small smile didn't leave his face.

"Childhood friends, huh?" Mormo said absently, "Must be nice."

"... Yeah..." Orpheus fell silent once again. He was once again aware of his own feelings. A Persona with feelings... he wondered if that was possible. He knew special Shadows could gain emotions, a face, and a identity for themselves. After all, Minato had housed one in his body. The beast sleeping within his soul.

Orpheus took a deep breath and let it out. The other's face was in his mind. Wide blue eyes with an innocence that betrayed his nature, that smile that would make any girl swoon, and his guilty look as he pleaded for death.

_'Ryoji...' _A cool breeze flew through the town, fanning the hot air away. The heat wave suddenly didn't bother him anymore and Orpheus felt his heart constrict. Ryoji Mochizuki. Pharos. Thanatos. _Death. _The thirteenth shadow and representation of the Death Arcana. Nyx's Avatar, the Harbinger of the Fall.

Minato's friend. _His _friend.

"We should go report back to the guild, "Mormo said suddenly. Orpheus nodded, "Mm."

He pushed his thoughts of Ryoji aside and started back to the guild. What met them there were two people. Mormo brightened up when he saw them, "Luke! Tear!"

"Oh. Hello you two," Tear responded.

"Hey," Luke said in a bored tone. Orpheus filled out his report while Mormo chatted with the two. He caught small snippets of the conversation here and there. The duo that had "teleported" into Ailily were being taken care of by Ad Libitum.

"Hey, the white-haired guy is part of Ad Libitum too, right?" Luke gestured to Orpheus. Mormo nodded his head, "Yep! Orpheus is."

"How does he fight? He looks pretty weak."

"Luke..." Tear sighed. Orpheus calmly walked over to Luke and looked him straight in the eye. In a calm tone he spoke, "I use my harp."

"So it's not just for show and playing music? That probably explains how big it is," Luke grinned, "I thought you were compensating for something."

Of all the little...

Orpheus huffed and turned away. Tear scolded Luke then turned back to Orpheus, "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine," he assured her. Luke didn't like being ignored and proceeded to pester Orpheus and Tear.

_'Like a little kid...' _Orpheus thought a little sourly. But he was right about Tear, she was similar to Mitsuru. The voice echoed again, this time for two Arcanas:

_I am thou, and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Empress and Chariot Arcanas._

The surge of power was a little stronger this time and he put a hand on his forehead, "Nngh..."

"Orpheus?" Mormo asked. Orpheus shook his head, "I'm okay."

He put his report down on the counter for Raine to look at later and looked out the window. There was still some daylight left so that meant some free time. Unconsciously, a image of the moon passed through his mind.

_'Chester...'_

"Hey Mormo, I'm gonna go see Chester, okay?" Orpheus walked towards the door as he said this.

"Er, okay. Why though?"

"..." The musician didn't know why either, but he felt that it was important that he talk to the hunter. Thinking of an excuse, he settled with saying, "There's something I want to ask him."

The shut behind him.

* * *

Orpheus looked around for the blue-haired hunter. He wasn't in his usual place at the inn so he went to check the plaza. It was empty, save for Chester who was standing near the fountain.

"Chester."

Chester looked up at the sound of his name. He sighed when he saw who it was, "Oh, Orpheus."

Orpheus walked forward so he was standing next to him, "..."

"..."

Silence pervailed between them both. Orpheus bit his bottom lip, "Chester... what is Kanonno to you?"

"Huh? That's a strange question," Chester thought for a bit, "Well... she's a good girl."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

Orpheus nodded. It didn't answer his question but he didn't want to pry anymore than that. The hunter looked at him, "You know, I've seen you hanging around the inn and cooking most of them time. Is there anything special you've made?"

The musician blinked, "Uh..."

His eyebrows furrowed in thought, "... Riceballs." Because of his memory of Fuuka.

"Oh ho?" Chester looked strangely amused, "That's a good start. And it explains why Reid's been watching you when you're picking out your requests."

"He likes my cooking that much?" Orpheus asked. Here he thought Reid was happy as long as something was in his belly. Chester only smiled, "No. You just make alot."

"... Oh." He felt disappointed.

"Still... you have a long way to go before you master _that _dish," Chester's face went serious. Orpheus gave him a flat look, "And that dish would be?"

"Mabo Curry."

A curry? Orpheus pursed his lips. The name made it sound... very, very spicy. He looked back at Chester, "You know people who've mastered that dish?"

Chester nodded, "Yep."

"Who?"

"Stahn's little sister and my little sister," Chester said in a proud tone. Orpheus groaned softly, "(It always comes back to that with you.)"

"Where's Mormo?" the hunter asked.

"I left him at the guild," Orpheus replied.

"Huh... that's odd."

"What is?" Chester shrugged, "It's just that Mormo's always with you. It's a bit odd for me to see you without him."

"Gee thanks," Orpheus frowned. His one visible red eye had a irrate look. Chester laughed a little from his expression, "The others were right, you do look adorable when you pout."

"..." He contemplated hitting Chester. The hunter even had the audacity to look smug. Orpheus glared and made a cut-throat motion at the other male who only grinned. A sigh of defeat passed his lips and he proceeded to sulk a little.

The air was beginning to feel stuffy again. Orpheus frowned and tugged at his scarf. Chester turned to him, "Orpheus, thanks for coming out here to talk to me."

"... It's no problem." Chester nodded to him. Orpheus could hear a delighted cry in the back of his mind, followed by the sound of rustling feathers. Somehow the other Persona began to appear gradually the more the days went by. They were always at the edge and never fully a part of him, but now they were always there. One always came to the forefront whenever he used one of their skills. It was mostly Pixie or Jack Frost, but sometimes Angel or Forneus would come.

Orpheus wished he could talk to them, but he couldn't understand their mumurings. It was like a low thrum that was inaudible but still rung in his soul.

"Orpheus! Chester!" They both turned. Kanonno was waving at them, Arche, Mormo, and Reid with her, "Let's go to the river!"

"Okay. Orpheus, you coming?"

"Huh? Uh, sure."

Orpheus and Chester joined the group and they proceeded to march to the river. A conversation erupted between the group on their way there. Arche and Chester were arguing, with Kanonno tryingto calm them down and Reid hanging in the back with Orpheus.

When they got there, Raine was standing a good distance away from the edge of the river and Lloyd and Genis were splashing each other.

"Heeeeyyyy!" Genis waved. Reid jumped into the water without a second thought after ridding himself of his shirt. Chester was pushed in by Arche, andKanonno jumped in, followed by Mormo. Orpheus just stood there, reluctance written all over his face.

The water looked so tempting and this heat was starting to get to him. Weighing his options, Orpheus decided that he'd rather not get heat stroke. He put his harp with the rest of everyone's weapons and turned around, ignoring some of the eys that were staring at him.

First his boots and gloves came off, then he reached up and unclasped the band that kept his scarf around his head, taking the intricate silver ornament out too. His white fell around his face and lightly brushed his shoulders. He removed his upper shirt and slipped into the water. It felt nice and cool against his hot skin.

"Geez Orpheus, I had no idea you were so pale!" Arche exclaimed with a slight tone of envy.

"Do you not go into the sun or something?"

"I can't believe you're able to carry that the all around, seeing how skinny you are."

Everyone chattered at once and Orpheus couldn't keep up with the conversation. A splash of water to his face made him gasp and wipe the water away. Mormo was laughing, "I got you! I-uh oh."

There was an evil gleam in his victim's visible eye, and a evil smile crept onto his lips. Mormo blanched. Orpheus flung his arms and a wave came crashing down on Mormo.

"Grah-pfftplbtbt!"

"Hahaha!" A water war ensued. It went well into the evening, before Kratos came and chased them all out.

* * *

The next day had been relatively silent, though Orpheus felt at ease. Kratos had scolded him for being too relaxed earlier in the morning. Looking around, he wondered if he should check out the blacksmith before heading out this time.

"Mormo, let's stop here for a sec."

"Okay."

Inside, Mormo spotted Lloyd working on something. He flew over and Orpheus walked after him, "Hey Lloyd! Wow! You're really good at carving!"

The brunet grinned with pride, "Well I was raised by the world's top dwarf craftsman."

Orpheus's eyes took in Lloyd's carving. It was a bird with it's wings outstretched, as if it could come to life at any given second and fly out the window. He could see the care Lloyd had put into the piece of art. Lloyd continued, "I want to open my own studio sometime in the future."

"Awesome!" Mormo said, "You'd be a hit!"

"But," Lloyd said, "I wonder if I can really put my swords away like that. Part of me kinda wants to live like Kratos does."

An dream for the future that was being combated with another. Orpheus couldn't imagine what that was like. He played with a fold of his scarf, "You love them both, don't you."

It wasn't a question.

The other nodded. Mormo, being forever positive and optimistic, put in his piece, "Hey, no sweat! You're a duel-wielder, right? I'm sure your swords are pointing the way!"

Lloyd seemed to like that idea, "Yeah! I'll have to work harder from here on!"

"That's the spirit!"

Orpheus smiled fondly at the sight, though it was barely visible. "You keep at it then. Mormo and I have a job to do with Arche and Reid, so we better go."

"Yeah. You two be careful."

"We will."

Orpheus opened the door and exited. His relationship with Lloyd strengthened. The creaking of a lantern and another "Hee ho!" echoed in his mind.

* * *

Bit of a filler. I can't have fighting all the time I figure. Escorting Stahn will come next. I'm very excited for writing the Orphic Maze and first Ganser battle.

Review.


	9. Orphic Maze

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Kratos was waiting for Orpheus and Mormo when they came into the lobby in the morning. Stahn was with him.

"Orpheus, I'd like for you to escort Stahn through the Hallowed Bastion," Kratos said. Orpheus nodded slightly in response. Mormo turned to Stahn, "Does this mean you have to go back to Doplund?"

"Yeah. My business here is finished and I need to report back. I could make it through fine on my own, but Kratos insists that you guys go with me," Stahn clarified. Raine walked up to them, "It wouldn't do us any good if you got caught again."

"Aw, have a little faith guys."

Orpheus shook his head and looked back to Kratos, "Is there anything else?"

"There may still be other people trapped. I'm having Kanonno look into it." Chester suddenly came running in. He looked slighlty winded, "Wait! Let me do it instead!"

Kratos regarded him with his red eyes. There was a bit of a disapproving look in them, "Kanonno is a Ad Libitum member in her own right. You're needed here."

"... Yes sir," Chester relented. Orpheus sensed the disappointment and worry radiating from him. He walked over and patted his shoulder. Chester didn't look at him when he did. Orpheus pulled away and nodded to Stahn.

"Let's do this Orpheus!" Mormo said.

* * *

**(Hallowed Bastion; Persona OST: Block 2 Arqa)**

Orpheus ran through the stone halls and swung his harp in a wide arc. The soldiers were thrown into the air, and he turned on another group, his harp's strings singing their demise, "Maragi!"

Screams of pain came from the group as the fire skill enveloped them. Behind him Stahn swung his sword, "Swallow Dance!"

Even Mormo contributed, throwing small rocks at the soldiers and distracting them form the other two. Orpheus sidestepped an axe slash and kicked the soldier in the chest, "Damn, they never stop!"

Stahn's spell finished, "Burn!"

The tornado of fire consumed the rest in a blazing inferno. Orpheus's breathing was slightly heavy from the use of his skills. They'd have to hurry and get Stahn to Doplund.

"Man, there's way too many," Mormo sighed.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Stahn said. Orpheus paid no mind to the compliment, "Let's go. Before more of them come running."

"Yeah."

The trio ran down the halls, sticking close to the shadows. they managed to bypass most of the soldiers and monsters, but sometimes a group would spot them and chase after them. Orpheus peeked around the next corner and looked.

"Coast is clear..."

"Oh good." Mormo sighed in relief. They moved down the next hallway undisturbed. The silence between all three lasted for a long while. Mormo groaned, _'Ngh. This is so painful.'_

Thankfully, Stahn broke the ice, "So Orpheus! Have you been in Ad Libitum for long?"

"A month and a half."

"Not that long? Wow, you must be really impressive then," the magic swordsman looked at him, "Kratos spoke rather highly of you."

A blink of suprise here. That had been unexpected. Mormo couldn't believe it either, "Really?"

"Yeah! And as far as I'm concerned, he wasn't proven wrong. Your battle skills are amazing." Orpheus wasn't quite sure how to react to that. He was just moving on instinct, his battle style had no real well... style. But it felt... nice. Knowing that he wasn't completely useless made him happy and relieved. Up ahead, sunlight peeked through the exit. Stahn brightened up, "We're here!"

Orpheus stopped walking. "Awesome! Now we'll be able to save Ailily!" Mormo exclaimed. The blonde swordsman grinned to Orpheus and Mormo, "I'll be able to make it by myself from here on. I hope you come visit Doplund someday."

"... Yeah. I do too," Orpheus's reply had been hesitant.

"Cool! Then it's a promise. See you two later!" Stahn exited the Hallowed Bastion. Orpheus was in a bit of a daze. A promise to see each other again. Angel's wings flapped once, followed by a breathy laugh. The voice spoke again.

_I am thou and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Justice Arcana._

_'Chihiro...' _Orpheus felt a feeling of fondness bubble up. A voice cut through, "We should go back now Orpheus."

"Un." Orpheus and Mormo turned around and headed back to Ailily.

* * *

Orpheus and Mormo entered Ailily's plaza on their way to the guild. The sound of running feet made the musician look up. It was Chester. The archer had a panicked look on his face. Mormo and Orpheus looked at each other before Orpheus called out to the blue-haired male, "Chester! What's wrong?"

"It's Kanonno, they've taken Kanonno!"

"Calm down," Mormo said, "Was she caught on her job?"

Chester shook his head, "No! She had just finished-"

"Atta girl. So why did she get caught?"

"Ganser suspected her of being a spy and had her taken away to the Orphic Maze," Chester became morose, "Damn it. I shouldn't have let her go out alone."

Orpheus's eyes were wide from this knowledge, "..."

Chester ran off soon after. "Chester, wait!" Mormo shouted.

"Mormo, let's go."

"R-right..."

He and the Yaoon Descender hurried back to the guild. Orpheus could hear angry voices chattering at the edges of his mind, and he too was angry. The door swung open, revealing everyone in Ad Libitum, save Kanonno, in the lobby.

"You're back," Raine was relieved. Orpheus and Mormo took their place next to Arche and Lloyd.

"So it's true? Kanonno has been..." Mormo was almost afraid to ask.

"Taken, yes," Kratos said. The Yaoon Descender wilted. Orpheus looked at everyone, "... What do we do now?"

"Kanonno was the one who found the Orphic Maze for us," Lloyd supplied, "She managed to get that information to us before she was caught."

Orpheus nodded, _'That's good...'_

"Ailily's citizens need to be ready for the upcoming operation," Kratos regained everyone's attention, "I'm putting Orpheus in charge of the group that will go to the Orphic Maze. The mission will begin tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Slowly, everyone dispersed, chattering with one another. Orpheus headed straight for his room.

"Orpheus?"

"..." He felt so tired. The white haired male collapsed, face-first, on his bed. Mormo flew over to him, "Orpheus?"

No answer. The Yaoon Descender landed on the white pillow of the bed. He saw Orpheus was sleeping, _'He must've been exhausted.'_

"Good night Orpheus."

Mormo watched over him for a bit before he curled up next to him.

* * *

"So this is the Orphic Maze?" Genis asked as they walked in. The whole place was glowing with a ominous light and felt unnatural. Mormo flew around the place a little, "It's like we're in a world different from Terresia."

"It's kinda creepy," Arche shuddered a little.

"Standing around won't do us any good. We have to find Kanonno!" Chester said.

"I know Chester," Orpheus said softly. He looked around the area, "But if this place is a maze like the name implies, they could be anywhere."

Lloyd took a step forward, "Then we'll just have to go in and start searching!"

_'That's straight forward thinking...' _Mormo thought in his head. Reid didn't seem deterred at all, maintaing his laid back attitude, "Sounds good to me."

"Aw man..." Geins sighed. The group made their way deeper into maze. Wyverns, Killer Bees, Phantoms, and Zombies wandered the mazes twists and turns. They were avoided or fought off for the most part. The warp points added to the confusion of where they had been. Now they were going in circles.

"This is the third time..."

"Dang it! Maybe if we went this way-"

"No way Lloyd, we'd only get more lost if we followed you."

"Shut up Genis!" Orpheus and Mormo stood a little ways away with Chester and Reid as the three in front of the mstarted to argue. Mormo groaned, "Ugh, this won't get us anwhere. But man, I guess this maze won't be easy to navigate."

"That's probably why Ganser brought them here."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Orpheus, you've been rather quiet, what's wrong?" Reid asked the white-haired male.

"..." Orpheus was staring off into space. Reid blinked, "Orpheus?"

The musician suddenly began to walk towards a warp pad. "O-Orpheus, hey!" Reid ran after him, followed by the others.

The blue butterfly flew down the length of the hallway, always staying in Orpheus's vision. It was leading him somewhere. To Kanonno? To answers? If only he could get to the butterfly. The small creature was leading him like a blind person being guided by one who had ot see the world for them. Everything felt so faraway. The Orphic Maze bled into darkness, leaving only him and the butterfly. Blue wings filled his vision and it was before him now.

"..." His gloved hand reached up again. Behind him, a hand reached out of the inky blackness.

"Orpheus!"

"...!" The spell was broken and the butterfly was gone. His head jerked around and he met Lloyd's concerned face, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." He turned around, "Hey, is that the one to the next floor?"

He pointed to another warp pad. Arche became ecstatic, "We found it! I guess you going into a daze and wandering off is good thing after all, Orphy!"

"... Don't call me that."

Mormo watched Orpheus with concerned aqua green eyes. Orpheus had looked like he was possessed and some part of him wondered if the Terresian Descender was okay. The others made their way to the warp pad and Orpheus moved to follow them.

"Hey Orpheus."

The other turned to the flying creature. Mormo had a hard time forming his words, "If... if something's wrong, you can tell me okay? You don't need to bear the burden all by yourself."

Orpheus's red eyes were blank. He turned away, "... Let's go save Kanonno."

"Yeah."

They both walked to the warp pad and teleported to the next floor. There were townspeople cowering in a small group. Orpheus's eyes narrowed when he spotted the man responsible for all this.

Ganser.

The masked man stood by, "Hyeh, hyeh, bring out the sacrifices!"

"Not my daughter! Nooo!"

"Daddy!"

"Unhand that child!" Kanonno came runnign forward. Ganser turned to her, "You're that filthy spy. I'll have you tell me all about your plans, girly. Then you'll be sacrificed to the Devourer."

"I may fall here," Kanonno said, "But the light of freedom will continue to shine without me! Ad Libitum is that light!"

"Hmm... so you're part of that pathetic little resistance outfit? I should've known."

A guard suddenly came running, "Sir! Doplund! Doplund is attacking Ailily!"

"What!"

"You're too late Ganser, I've all ready told the rest of Ad Libitum about this place," the pink-haired girl stated.

"Rrrgh..."

"Kanonno!" Arrows and magic flew, hitting most of Ganser's guards. Reid and Lloyd engaged two others and Orpheus and Mormo ran over to Kanonno.

"We came here to save you!" Mormo said. Kanonno's face brightened up, "The light of freedom arrives! I never stopped believing for one second."

Orpheus's attention went to the villagers, "Go. Ad Libitum will cover your escape."

"Y-yes! Thank you!" They all ran from the room and towards the warp pad. Ganser's face twisted to one of rage, "Hyeh heh! My sacrifices. You-youuuuuu!"

The room suddenly began to shake.

"Whoa!" Lloyd nearly fell over. Ganser looked around, "Hyeh... his hunger grows."

_'What?' _The tyrant of a man turned and fled deeper into the maze.

"Hey! Stop!" Mormo yelled, "Orpheus we need to go after him!"

"Right."

"Hey Orpheus," Kanonno stopped him. He turned around to face her fully. "Promise you'll come back?"

"..." He bowed his head. Encouraging nudges were sent to him by the other Persona, telling him it would be okay. He looked up again with a faint smile, "I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

Both Orpheus and Mormo pursued Ganser by themselves. Kanonno joined the battle with Ganser's guards and the battle for Ailily raged on.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Shadow)**

The due chased Ganser until the cowardly man stopped at a dead end. Only it wasn't a dead end. A foreboding crystal structure jutted out of the ground. Mormo gasped when he saw it, "Th-that's... the Devourer? That's it, Orpheus! The thing that ate my home!"

"...?" This thing was... Ganser grunted, "Hrgh... hyeh he. And here I am, so close to achieving eternal life."

"Eternal life?" Mormo echoed.

"Hyeh heh, correct. An existence far beyond you lowly vermin," Ganser said, "Offering sacrifices to this thing has granted me tremendous power."

"What power?" Mormo demanded. Ganser only grinned, "Hyeh heh heh. I'll offer your crushed and broken bodies to appease its hunger!"

Orpheus's face became one of thinly veiled rage. Eternal life. What nonsense. This man was no better than Mitsuru's grandfather. A man who feared his mortality and sought to extend his life by using shadows to control time itself.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a human being," Orpheus growled. His fingers tightly gripped his harp and he got into a stance.

"Pathetic? Hyeh heh! You'll pay for this insult!"

**(Persona 3 OST: Master of Tartarus)**

Angry voices roared up in a wave as Orpheus engaged the man. The sound of his boots hitting the floor blended together with the sound of charging hooves, "Kill Rush!"

Instead of hitting Ganser, Orpheus's attack hit one of his elite knights. The knight flew and hit the wall with a sickening crack. He blocked another strike from the other and kicked him in the chest. Orpheus gasped and jumped away form a Eruption spell. Ganser cackled as he threw a Air Thrust spell at the musician.

The sharp wind tore at his harp and bounced off with loud clangs.

"Wind huh? Try this, Garu!" The wind spell hit its mark. Ganser yelled out and Orpheus dove straight for him. He ducked and slid to avoid the strange attack that came out of the lunatic's staff.

"I'll kill you!" Ganser shouted. Orpheus couldn't dodge the Stalagmite spell in time.

"Guoh!" The earth slammed into him and sent him flying.

"Orpheus!" Pain-filled red eyes opened. He hit the ground and the air was forced from him. He coughed and choked on his saliva. His rage had clouded him.

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it...'_

A soothing presence came up. It was like water, cool and soothing. The sustanance of life. A whisper came to his mind and he closed his eyes. Ganser's smile was wide and eerie, "Hyeh heh! Now die!"

Mormo panicked as the Fireball spell was launched to his prone friend, "ORPHEUS, NO!"

Orpheus's eyes snapped open and his harp swung out, deflecting the attack. Blue light swirled around him accompanied by the sound of glass shattering, "Fusion Spell... Cadenza!"

The phantom image of a blue-skinned woman appeared behind Orpheus and they moved in unison. A healing light enveloped him, knitting all of the wounds shut. Ganser backed away, "Wh-what is this?"

Orpheus simply stared at him with blank red eyes, "Your worst nightmare."

A phantom spear became super-imposed against his harp. He faintly felt his attack become powered by the moon, even though it was not visible in this maze. Together with Tam Lin, he dealt his blow, "Getsu-ei!"

It hit its mark.

Ganser fell down onto the ground, "Gruaaagh... Lord Widdershin..."

_'Widdershin?' _Orpheus repeated in his mind. He felt Tam Lin's reluctance to back off and didn't press him to leave. A deep voice spoke from all around them, "Incompetent fool. No, perhaps I was the fool to have used you."

Immediately, Mormo and Orpheus were on guard. Ganser got to his feet but he was visibly shaking with fear.

"Hyeheh? I-I acted precisely as you decreed!"

"As I decreed?" the voice asked, "I don't recall instructing you to set back the entire operation." The voice became threatning, "Beyond incompetent... You dare contradict me with your duty unfulfilled? You are the epitome of foolishness!"

"Forgive me!" Ganser pleaded, "Hyeaaargh! I-I don't want to die!"

"For every act, due recompense. You are worthless. Begone!"

Ganser's screams became panicked, "Eyaaaaagggghhhh! Forgive me!"

He was then swallowed up in a ashen gray light.

"?"

"He's gone...?"

The voice spoke again, "Descender of Yaoon... And you, I presume, are Terresia's Descender? I've been waiting for the moment we might meet."

A man with long white hair and horns appeared before them. Orpheus gripped his harp, "Who are you?"

"I am Widdershin. I was born a Descender, just as you were."

"You're a Descender?" Mormo cried out, "Why is a Descender going around ravaging worlds?"

Widdershin scoffed, "A ridiculous question. I have come for this world's abundant mana!"

"What is that thing that ate my home? Why does it feed on other worlds?" Mormo demanded.

"This... Gilgulim... is the former world I was born to protect."

"Gilgulim? Former world?" Orpheus stayed silent. His eyes flitted from Gilgulim to Widdershin, then back to Gilgulim. The other Personae were tense and he was too. It was like they had all taken a breath and were holding it. This was the one who was devouring worlds. A former world and its Descender.

"That creature is a world," Mormo questioned in horror.

"Correct. By my hand, the World Tree was reverted to a seed. Growing anew to its former size will require considerable mana."

"Wh-what?"

"..." Orpheus's face darkened. Widdershin continued, "The lands of Terresia brim with that vital mana. Now, submit to the harvest that my Gilgulim may live on! Return to dust, Descender of Terresia!"

One gloved hand lifted and energy began to gather in it. Mormo's eyes went wide, "What?"

Widdershin and Orpheus's eyes met, "You are the final, futile writhing of Terresia's World Tree! Now, struggle no more!"

The light became bigger and it rumbled with power. Power intent on destroying him and Mormo in one go. Orpheus lifted his harp before him as if it would protect him. The voices roared louder, in rage and in panic. Something prickled in the back of Orpheus mind.

_Rattle. Rattle._

_'?' _It felt as if something slipped out of his body and verything was a blinding white for one moment. Orpheus's arms lowered and he saw that Gilgulim was gone. Widdershin snarled, "Rrgh... the node is lost... Terresian Descender, I see you are not without your powers. I will make you pay with unforgivable affront with your very life!"

Gilgulim's Descender teleported away.

Left alone, Mormo and Orpheus stood there in silence.

"So Widdershin was controlling the Devourer... Gilgulim... One world consuming another... Just because it needs the energy?"

"This complicates things-"

"And you!" Mormo cut Orpheus's musings off, "You were amazing! You destroyed that Gilgulim thing like you were blowing out a candle!"

That's right... But... Orpheus's head dipped into his scarf. He had only felt that power, just barely. It was... violent. It had protected them, yes, but Orpheus could feel that this power was one that would forcefully come out to protect him. Almost like... No... it couldn't be.

Orpheus's lips felt dry and he licked them nervously, "I'm... just as surprised as you are."

"Your power, Orpheus... It shows just how strong the mana from the Terresian World Tree is!"

No. This power wasn't the world tree's. That much Orpheus knew for certain.

"It's too bad he got away. I guess things aren't really settled until we nab Widdershin, huh?"

That was true. Orpheus shifted on his feet, "Shall we head back to town?" He wanted to leave this place now.

"Yeah! Ganser's gone now! Let's go back and see what a free Ailily looks like!" Orpheus and Mormo both teleported away on the warp pad, leaving the room behind. It hummed with silence and the shadowed child crept from the shadows. He stared at where the node used to be and traced his finger around the edge of the hole. A empty smile graced his lips, "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. Isn't that right, Orpheus?"

The child giggled and melded back into the shadows.

Orpheus felt a chill roll up his spine and turned to look back at the Orphic Maze, "..."

"Orpheus?"

He didn't turn around. Mormo peeked over to get a look at his face. Orpheus turned back suddenly and put a hand over his chest, "It's okay... I just thought I heard someone. It's nothing."

"..." Mormo didn't say anything else and flew on ahead. Orpheus followed at a sedated pace. His other hand reached up and clasped his other and his knees suddenly felt weak.

_'Time...'_

The one thing no one could escape.

_'So why am I trembling?' _He felt cold fear twist in his gut.

* * *

End chapter.

I managed to finish, yay! And it's almost 10, I need to go to bed.

Tell me guys, what do you think of Orpheus and how he's progressing? You have any suggestions for the Doplund arc? Review or PM me about it, the input would really help.

No flames, thank you.


	10. Goodbye Ailily

Chapter 10.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The air in Ailily felt lighter. That's the first thing Orpheus felt the moment he stepped foot into the town. Kanonno came running, her smile impossibly huge, "Orpheus! You did it! You've freed Ailily!"

"Yeah..." He said with less enthusiasm than he should've. But seeing Kanonno happy lifted his mood up a little. Mormo was grinning as well, "Yeah! Now the townspeople don't have to live in fear anymore!" That's right... the town had been liberated and Ganser was gone. His lips pressed into a thin line. Widdershin. The one behind the disappearance of Terresia's lands, the one controlling the Devourer, _Gilgulim._

Knowing who and what was causing all of this made it clear who they had to hunt down.

It was just a matter of where to look now. Kanonno spoke again, "I knew it would be all right. I knew you would keep your promise."

He tilted his head a little, "You knew...?"

"Of course. You're like a light in the darkness, Orpheus," the pink-haired girl stated, "You appeared in a time of need and helped us."

"It does feel like that, huh?" Mormo grinned. It was praise for his help. That much Orpheus knew. And yet, that only made him more sad, _'Light in the darkness? No... I'm only a poor lost pilgrim searching for **his **lost light.'_

Still, the powers of the Sun and Aeon made theirselves known and filled him with warmth. It comforted him when he heard familiar voices; ones he had known yet never heard at all. Kanonno took his hand, her trademark smile on, "Come on! The others want to see you!"

He was led back to the guild by the cheerful girl. All around, the people of Ailily were celebrating their freedom. Happy cries filled the town, some people even crying tears of joy. For them, the light of freedom had cut through the darkness and illuminated a new future for them all. The threat of the Devourer was momentarily forgotten by all.

* * *

"Orphy! You're all right!" Was the first thing Arche had said right before pulling him into a back-breaking hug. Orpheus twitched and struggled for air. For a mage, Arche had unreal strength.

"Hey, hey, don't suffocate him!" Chester pulled her off. The white-haired musician gave Chester a grateful look. Lloyd's grin was huge, "Now that Ganser is gone, we can focus on rebuilding Ailily. And it's all thanks to you, Orpheus."

"... Thanks Lloyd," Orpheus was exhausted. He could feel his eyes growing heavy and he yawned, his hand reaching up and covering his mouth.

"Tired, huh?"

"Mmhm..." He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. It was like all of his energy was sapped from him. Kratos turned to him, "You should rest. It wouldn't do us any good if you collapsed here."

"Unless you can sleep standing up," Genis piped up, "Like Lloyd."

"I'm still not sure how he does it," Raine sighed. Lloyd's face went pink and he turned on them, "Hey!"

Small and quiet laughs got their attention. They all turned to see Orpheus's shoulders shaking from laughter, but it was clear he was struggling to stay awake. Reid helped him back to his room afterwards. His bonds with everyone strengthened, and the Fool grew even stronger. The moment the musician's head rested on his pillow he was out like a light. Mormo hovered near his bed, then landed on the comforter. He felt Orpheus's chest rise at a slow and even pace.

_'He looks so peaceful...' _the Yaoon Descender thought to himself. The small critter yawned too and soon joined Orpheus in dreamland.

* * *

The clock in the guild ticked in a steady rhythm.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Everyone was in their beds and not a soul stirred. Shadows danced in the light of the full moon, stretching across Orpheus's bed like black fingers. A pool of silver light illuminated his room, hitting right on his bed and a little of the floor surrounding it. The hand inched closer to midnight.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock._

The small hand turned onto the roman numeral for twelve. The bell tolled, signaling its arrival. For each ring it seemed as if the shadows had life of their own. Glowing blue eyes opened in the darkness. Their owner walked toward Orpheus's bed. Stepping into the light, he cast no darkness of his own. One pale hand came up and ran through a lock of snow-white hair that fell back against Orpheus's face. It rested on Orpheus's cheek, and the owner's shadowed face broke into a cold smile.

"Sweet dreams."

The clock continued to tick. The black figure receeded and ceased to be. Orpheus and Mormo continued to sleep, not knowing of their midnight intruder.

* * *

A week had passed since the defeat of Ganser, and Ad Libitum was busy helping the townspeople rebuild. Orpheus and Mormo had helped here and there throughout the week. But today was different.

Today... they were leaving Ailily.

They had gone to see everyone else before leaving(Arche expecting presents and Lloyd giving encouragement), and Kratos was the they were going to see next. Orpheus walked up to the mercenary who knew exactly why they were there.

"So you are leaving?"

"Yeah. We're heading to Doplund to see if we can find anything there," Mormo said, "Now that Ailily is free, Ad Libitum is going to be very busy. We're sorry that we're leaving short notice."

"It's no trouble. You've done much for us," Kratos had a slight smile. Orpheus felt slight shock at the smile and he suddenly felt his face heat up, "W-we helped the best way we could."

"Impressive help it was," Kratos's expression was one of serious, yet silent approval. He looked at them both, "You both are always welcome, and I'll be here to greet you as a friend and peer."

"Yeah," Orpheus said, "We'll be sure to come back sometime."

"I'll be waiting."

They both said good-bye to Kratos and left the guild. Outside, they caught Kanonno.

"Orpheus, Mormo! So you're both heading for Doplund as well?"

"Yeah we are. What about you Kanonno?" Mormo asked.

"I'm going there as well. I was thinking I might find something there that will help me get my memory back," she replied. Immediately, Orpheus felt the Aeon persona chatter excitedly and prod him. He thought on what they were tring to tell him. It did seem like a good idea, and Kanonno was becoming a good friend.

"Do you want to come with us?" the musician asked. The pink-haired girl had a radiant smile, "Yeah! I want to see more of this world with you, Orpheus."

Needless to say, Orpheus pulled his scarf up to hide his red face. He wondered why Kanonno had to be so cute all the time. Chester's voice cut through the air, "Running off to Doplund without me, huh?"

"Chester..." Kanonno trailed off. The archer looked at her, "Why do you feel the need to run off to another city? Why can't you stay here and let me take care of you?"

"Chester..." the pink-haired girl looked him straight in the eye, "I want to see this world with Orpheus and Mormo. You've been so good to me, and I'm grateful for that. But I want to find my home and regain what I lost." She hugged him, "Thank you for being so nice to me."

"..." Chester looked up at Orpheus, "Orpheus, take care of Kanonno for me."

Orpheus gave a heavy sigh, "Kanonno can take care of herself." But his red eyes softened, "Still, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"I'm counting on you," Chester nodded, "If you guys ever happen to visit, come see me."

"We will. Bye Chester."

Mormo and Kanonno waved good-bye while Orpheus watched. The trio left Ailily and walked down the road. Mormo and Kanonno chatted with one another while the third member held back. They had to cross over a hill and Orpheus took the time to turn around and look back at the town. A part of him was sad at leaving. He had gained something he'd had once. But that experience was all Minato's. Everything had been Minato's.

But now... Orpheus had his own bonds. His own bonds to cherish within his heart. He felt something brush his shoulder and turned. Angel and Principality were floating specters next to him. Both Justice persona gestured to the distant horizon. Pixie and Hua Po appeared next to him, both fae giggling and sat on his shoulders.

"Orpheus!" He looked further, Kanonno and Mormo waiting for him. "C'mon!"

He blinked then resumed his walking. His ghostly companions vanished when he came close to the other two. They continued onward towards the city on the otherside of the mountains.

_'Good-bye Ailily... thank you for the memories.'_

_

* * *

_

End chapter.

Short. Chapter is short. But not as short as it could've been. Also, I'm sure you guys can all guess who's shown up. I made it blaringly obvious. Still, cookies for those who say who it is.

Review.


	11. Welcome to Doplund

Chapter 11. And we're at Doplund! *Confetti flies through the air*

This one will probably be longer than the Ailily arc, and I'll have to draw out my battle scenes a bit more. The important ones, anyway.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

The trio from Ailily had set up camp for the night. Their dinner was cooking over the campfire, and Orpheus sat on a log just outside of the fire's light. Kanonno had said they should be at Doplund by tomorrow at noon. If not, then before the day was over at the very least. Idly, he tugged at a harp string and it vibrated.

It was clear who they were fighting against; Widdershin, the Descender of another world, and that world, Gilgulim, was eating away at Terresia to sprout anew. Another thing was bothering him as well. He turned to the person who he had a question for, "Mormo, could you come over here?"

"Huh? Sure," the Yaoon Descender flew over to him. He landed on the log next to the white-haired male, "Is something bothering you?"

"..." He pulled his scarf up over his mouth. He was hesitant to bring it up, but he needed to know. "Mormo, what will happen if your World Tree dies?"

"If my World Tree dies I'll disappear," Mormo replied, his voice eerily calm about it, "Its mana is what is keeping me in existence. If it goes, so do I. It'll happen to you too if your World Tree dies."

_'If Terresia's Tree dies... I'll cease to exist?' _Orpheus thought. "..."

"But I'm not going to let that happen. This time I will save everyone and take back Yaoon!" Mormo's voice was determined.

"... That's all I wanted to ask. Thanks Mormo."

"Sure."

"Dinner's ready!" Kanonno shouted. They walked over to the fire and accepted the plates that held a generous helping of pasta. Orpheus ate in silence, occasionally speaking up whenever Kanonno asked him something. As they talked, the subject of home was brought up.

"I wonder where my home is..." Kanonno trailed off.

"I'm sure you'll find it someday, Kanonno," Mormo said. She nodded, "Yeah... but I wonder if my parents even know where I am. I must be a horrible daughter if I can't remember them."

"T-that's not true!" the little creature attempted cheer her up, "It's understandable since you've lost your memory!"

"I guess... what about you, Orpheus?"

"Me...? Uh..." This was an awkward subject for him. But it also brought a great deal of numbed sorrow to Orpheus. His parents... Minato's parents... _their _parents. He remembered only the warmth of his father's hands when Minato's head was patted and his mother's embrace. Those were the only things Minato could remember after all. It was only logical that Orpheus could remember only that much. Everything else... was a blank.

He couldn't remember the color of his mother or father's eyes. Were they silver like Minato's? Did one of them have dark blue hair? He'll never know. His only vivid memory was a bridge, and a car with two unmoving bodies inside of it.

"... I don't know." A lie, and yet not a lie.

"Oh... well ,I hope you find your home too, Orpheus," Kanonno said. He stared at the fire with a glazed over look. The flames danced and licked the darkness, teasing it with their orange glow. All around them was only the darkness of the forest, its nocturnal inhabitants on the prowl. Kanonno had meant well with her statement, but it hit the wound in his heart.

_'I hope I... I hope I can find it too.'_

He went to bed with eyes that could not cry the tears within his soul. He felt someone embrace him. It was Angel. Other presences surrounded him, comforting him. Jack Frost, Nekomata, Pyro Jack, Unicorn, Forneus, Principality, Tam Lin, and Hua Po.

_**"Shh... Little brother. Sleep now."**_

* * *

_"Here we stand after aeons of feasting and countless campaigns of conquest... Now... Terresia... A land more replete in mana than any world yet... I will have it. And to that end, the Terresian Descender must be unmade... Immediately."_

_

* * *

_

The city of Doplund was a impressive sight to behold. The trio walked into the city, seeing a bustling market and happy people all about. Mormo and Kanonno looked excited to be in this new place. "Wow, this is Doplind?" Mormo was in awe.

"There are so many people! Wonder if I'll find some clue to my memory here," Kanonno said. Orpheus eyed the many buildings, amazed by the architecture It reminded him of those European cities Minato had read of in a book.

"Yo! You came!" A excited chatter from the Justice Persona rose up above the rest. Stahn came into view with a wide grin on his face, "Well, what do you think of the city?"

"Stahn! It's good to see you again," Mormo became ecstatic, "Thanks to all of you, Ailily is a free town again."

"Heh heh, we just lent a hand. It's you guys who did the real work!" Stahn looked at them all, "In any case, have you guys been by the guild here yet?"

"No," Orpheus shook his head, "We were going to stop by though..."

"I see. Well, all of the Libbers out here are good folks, so I'm sure you'll get along just fine. I'm sure they'll all welcome members of Ailily's Ad Libitum like you," the blonde was back to smiling. Mormo smiled back, "Okay, thanks!"

"Relax, and enjoy your stay here! I'll see ya around!" Stahn waved good-bye to them.

"Sure, later!" Mormo waved back. "Okay, Orpheus, let's get going!" They headed for the guild that was in the upper part of the city. Upon entrance, Mormo was the first to speak, as always, "Umm, hello?"

"Welcome," a green-haired woman with glasses said.

"I'm Mormo and this is my partner, Orpheus," Mormo said, once again oblivious to the grimace at the word "partner." "We're with Ad Libitum in Ailily."

A tall, dark skinned man with lite blue haird and wearing royal blue armor and clothing stepped forward, "... I see, so you're the ones. I hear our Stahn owes you a debt of gratitude. My name is Garr Kelvin, acting Leader of Doplund's Ad Libitum," he had a pleasant smile on his face, "Our city welcomes you."

"I am Philia Felice," the woman introduced herself next. "I was once a priestess, but now I work as a scholar for Ad Libitum." She smiled birghtly, "It's a great pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise!"

"It's nice to meet you too," Orpheus bowed to them both. Philia's smile was kind, "So polite. Have you come to Doplund for sightseeing?"

"Uh, well..." Mormo trailed off. The musician answered for him, "More like we are... looking for someone."

"Oh, oh!" Mormo piped in, "But we are excited about seeing another city. We're planning on spending a while here collecting information."

"I see," Garr said, "If you're willing, we would love your help around the city."

"Help with Ad Libitum work? Absolutely!"

_'There he goes... making my decisions for me,' _Orpheus thought with a small bit of irritation. Inwardly sighing, he looked back to Philia who was speaking, "Your cooperation is most appreciated."

Looking at Philia and Garr, Orpheus sensed Apsaras's contentment, along with Omoikane's. Two new Arcanas surged into him.

_I am thou and thou art I._

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Priestess and Hierophant Arcanas._

Priestess for Philia... how... ironic really.

* * *

_"Most of the frailer lands now line Gilgulim's belly. What remains... will require more tenacious measures, though I'm loath to lose the time."_

_"Lord Widdershin."_

_"Oh, it's you... State your progress."_

_"All is proceeding well. Humans are corrupted by the slightest taste of an easy life. I belive we'll need to hurry and make them all one just to save the poor things form themselves."_

_"... I'll leave you to it. Dismissed."_

_"Yes sir."_

_

* * *

_

Orpheus and Mormo had both wandered off to get themselves acquainted with the other Ad Libitum members, their first stop being the inn. It was there that they found Kanonno, but she looked troubled.

"..."

"Hey, what's got you all spaced out? It's unlike you," Mormo said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry..."

"..." Orpheus looked at her with mild worry, but it barely showed on his face.

"Something wrong?" Mormo asked.

"I hear a... a voice. It's calling me..."

"What kind of voice?" Orpheus was curious to know. Some part of him wondered if she was hearing her inner self. But he doubted it at the same time.

"I can't tell for sure if it's even a voice, but I hear it. It's speaking straight into my head," she admitted to them.

Okay... that made him very suspicious and even more worried.

"It's happened before too," Kanonno continued, "That time I located the Orphic Maze, it was like something was calling me there..."

Orpheus bit his lip. The Aeon Persona held onto him firmly, telling him to comfort her. Unsure of what to say, he went with his gut, "It's the voice of your instincts."

"My instincts?"

"Instincts, huh? Yeah, it's probably the voice of the very core of your mind, Kanonno."

"The core of my mind..."

"It's got to be the voice of the part of your mind that still remembers everything you've forgotten," Mormo was obviously trying to lighten the mood. "Hurry and find me... remember me... Maybe that's what it's saying."

"My own mind? Is this voice really me...?"

"..." Orpheus only patted her shoulder once in encouragement before he left Kanonno to herself. Mormo followed him close behind. They approached two women who ran the inn, Garr and Philia having told them about them.

"Hi there! I'm Mormo, and this is my partner, Orpheus!"

Both of them turned them, the pink-haired one with pigtails smiling to them, "Oh, right, you're the people Stahn mentioned. The ones from Ad Libitum in Ailily. I'm Nanaly, pleased to meet you."

"So you're Orpheus and Mormo?" the dark-haired one asked.

"Right, that's us! Heh, I didn't know we were so famous!" Orpheus rolled his eyes slightly at Mormo's enthusiasm.

"I'm Rutee Katrea," Rutee introduced herself next, "Stahn and I got way back. Well, if there's anything you need, just come talk to me and Nanaly. Especially if you've got info on anything that smells like money!"

"..."

_'O...kay...?' _Orpheus thought in confusion, his memory suddenly bringing up a irritatingly catchy song and... Tanaka. Still, just to be polite, "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all ours!"

"Wow, she seems really nice," Mormo said to him.

"Oh, also, I work here," Rutee pointed out, "so be sure to drop by whenver you can!"

"Oh, really? Will you give us the VIP treatment?"

"Sure... If you spend enough," she said with a smile. Mormo blinked, "... Talk about a one-track mind."

"Well, it's time to get work for us. We'll be seeing you two around... Right?"

They both left to take care of a few patrons.

"She seemed a little strange... I wonder if she's all there?"

"Who knows?" Orpheus couldn't help but be... intimidated by Rutee. In his mind, Lilim giggled.

_I am thou and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Devil Arcana_

That explained his sudden recollection of Tanaka. Feeling goosebumps forming, Orpheus left the tavern with Mormo, his excuse being there were still people they had to see. Out in the plaza, they caught Stahn again. The blonde gave them a lot of... information... if it could be called that.

_'I wonder if he thinks with his stomach like Reid does?' _Orpheus thought with a bemused expression. "Anything else?"

"Umm., I guess that one dog with the big funny eyebrows, and that old shack that looks like it's ready to collapse."

"Well, it sound slike a pretty peaceful place. I like it!" Mormo said.

"Exactly!" Stahn agreed, "It's a great city. Kick back and enjoy your time here, you guys!"

"... We will. Though I heard there was one other person here," Orpheus's red eyes scanned the area. They landed on a black haired male dressed in regal attire. It was more traditional than Luke's clothing by miles.

"(Is that the last member?)" He saw Mormo fly over to the other male.

"Hi there!" he greeted in his cheerful manner.

"..."

"Um... hello?" Mormo asked, "I'm Mormo..."

"Hmph..." was his only response.

"U-uh..." Mormo was at a loss for words. Orpheus spoke up, "... Nice to meet you."

"Right..."

"Okay, that does it!" Mormo became angry, "We just came by to introduce ourselves. What's with the attitude?"

"I'm Leon... happy now?" the male, Leon, asked tersely.

Mormo seemed satisfied with that answer, "Leon, huh? So uh..."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I played along so you'd leave me in peace," Leon said, "We're done here."

"What?" Orpheus grabbed Mormo before the Yaoon Descender could say anything more. He looked at Leon then walked away, leaving the other to himself. Once they were out of the plaza, he released Mormo. The rest of the way back to the guild, Mormo ranted about Leon.

"Seriously! What's that jerk's problem? I guess if he's with Ad Libitum too, we've got to learn to put up with him, but still..."

"Some people just have a hard time communicating with others, "Orpheus said simply. Mormo sighed, "I guess you're right..."

The odd thing was the faint bond that came out of the encounter, although Orpheus guessed it was forced comradeship. From that alone, Mutatsu came to his mind.

_'...'_

_I am thou, and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Tower Arcana._

_'I wonder if this will become a... genuine bond...'_

Somewhere, the more cynical part of him said it probably never would. Coming back to the guild, Philia and Garr were there, "So you've met everyone?"

"Yeah. The Ad Libitum here feels like a rock-solid team!" Mormo said.

"I'm glad you think so!" Philia said with great happiness, "While you two were out, I took the liberty of preparing a room for you. You must be exhausted from your journey."

"... Yeah..." Orpheu closed his eyes, "I... could use some sleep."

"Yeah, no kidding," Mormo said, "You were nodding off on our way here."

Philia led them both to their room. It was different form their room in Ailily, more stone and not made of wood, with a bit more furnishing and lavish carpet. Orpheus placed his harp up against the wall, then sat on his bed.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"..."

"... Orpheus?"

A heavy sigh came from the musician. He reached over and picked up his harp, "Not yet... I'm not tired enough to sleep yet."

"Oh..."

"... I feel like singing for a bit," Orpheus admitted to his furry friend.

"Sing, huh? I've heard you play but I don't think I've heard you sing."

"Because I normally don't..." his gloved fingers slowly began to play the tune he wanted. Poem for Everyone's Souls. Mormo closed his eyes and listened to his friend's voice. It was soothing to him. For the rest of the afternoon, they sat in Orpheus's room, one that had turned into a private concert for only two. The rest of the world and it's problems became far away. Nothing mattered but the music around them both.

* * *

I think this is a good place to stop. Phew, this is a lot. and it's almost 11, I need to stop staying up like this.

Oh well.

Review and no flames.


	12. Request: Get the Amethyst

Chapter 12.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

For the first few days in Doplund, Orpheus and Mormo went about collecting information. On the off-side, Orpheus also asked people if they had seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. That search wasn't going anywhere. So here they were, walking back to the guild after breakfast. Just as they came onto the street it was on the ground began to shake.

"Whaaaa!" Mormo yelled in surprise. Orpheus swayed, trying to keep his balance and not fall over. The shaking stopped after a while.

"An earthquake? That was a pretty long one," Mormo said.

"We'll have to be careful around the buildings if more happen."

"You're right. It wouldn't do us any good if we were pancakes because of a falling building." They both entered the guild building. Philia was at her usual station, though she seemed entranced by the book she was holding. Judging by how thick it was, Orpheus guessed it was some sort of enyclopedia.

"Whatcha reading Philia?" Mormo asked.

"Oh hello you two," she was a bit startled by the sudden question. "I'm researching about the local plant life in the Weald."

"Cool! Is it any good?"

"Very much so!" Philia nodded, "Orpheus, do you like books as well?"

He blinked twice, "Uh... hm... I... have an interest in them." Not a lie at all. Philia seemed shocked by this knowledge, "You've never read one in your entire life?"

_'Yes and no...' _he thought in his head. Orpheus's attention was snapped back to reality by Mormo's voice, "Do you have anything we could try and read Philia?"

"Yes, I have these books here in anatomy and the theory of chemistry."

"Oof, those seem a little dense," the Yaoon Descender was disoriented by how big the books were.

"Then... perhaps an epic poem or a fable would suffice?"

"Yeah! That's sounds good-"

"Do you have any music sheets?" Orpheus asked abruptly. Philia smiled vigorously, "Absolutely! I could go get you some right now."

"Thanks, but could you give them to me later? Do we have any jobs that are in need of doing?" he asked the former priestess.

"Yes. This is the work we have at the moment." She pulled out some papers with requests written on them. Orpheus scanned the contents of each one before he finally settled for one that required him to go to the nearby mine.

"I'll take this one."

"Okay. Take care of yourselves."

"We will, thanks Philia!" Mormo waved good-bye to her. They went to the merchant for the details then headed for the gates of the city. Once there, they ran into two familiar faces.

"Luke! Tear!"

"Oh. It's you two."

"Whoa! Look how high this city is!" Luke was acting like a kid in a candy store, "I wonder if they have escalators running to the top!"

"Luke..." Tear sighed.

"You seem happy," Orpheus said, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Of course! This place is soo much better than being cooped back in Ailily! Now I can stretch my legs and take in the sights!"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on getting back home?" Luke's female companion asked. The red-haired noble waved his hand, "Who cares? I'm going to have the time of my life!"

"(I wonder how long our money will last...)"

"Did you say something Tear?" Mormo asked her, "You don't look too happy."

"It's nothing..." she said quickly. Orpheus pulled his scarf up over his mouth, "Well... I'll leave you two be now..." They parted ways and went for the mine south of the city.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Block 3 Yabbashah)**

Entering the mine, Orpheus saw how much more well-lit it was, compared to the Hallowed Bastion. Arche had said that Doplund was famous for its jewels, right before she made her intentiosn known to them.

_'Jewels for presents... yeah, I'll think about that...' _He frowned a little. Oh well, what are you going to do with girls like her? Still, she was his Star and she was his friend. He and Mormo began to search for a good spot to dig.

"Let's see... mineral vein... mineral vein..." While Mormo looked, he was on the look out for whatever monsters might be lurking about. Hatchet Beaks, Killer Bees, and Poison Bats roamed the area around them, but haven't bothered them yet.

"Orpheus! I found some!" He walked over to the other Descender who had found a vein. He picked up a nearby pickaxe and mined it. The pick wore away at the stone until the minerals broke free and clattered to the ground.

"Woo hoo! Awesome, Orpheus!"

"Help me pick these up."

"Sure." The Yaoon Descender landed on the ground and helped pick up the purple quartz. Orpheus picked up a big one the size of a small hand mirror. He could see his reflection in one slightly smooth face. The white sheen that came from the reflecting light moved and he saw someone else inside of it.

It was... it was...

The small child with black and white stripes smiled, "Ahahaha..."

"!" Orpheus turned around. There was no one there. Mormo blinked, "Orpheus? Why do you look so spooked?"

"S-sorry. I-I thought I saw someone."

"...?" Mormo frowned. Orpheus got to his feet, placing the rest of the needed minerals into a bag. His mouth felt incredibly dry and his throat was contricting itself. Mormo noticed that Orpheus was walking more quickly towards the exit. It was only when they were outside did the white-haired boy visibly relax. He turned around to look back at the mine.

There was nothing there.

* * *

Orpheus poked at his food, hardly touching it at all. Which was a shame since Nanaly had made it and it was good. Mormo had flown off somewhere, leaving him by himself. Speaking of the Yaoon Descender... he looked around for his shadow and spotted him going over to Leon. He went over, just to make sure Mormo wouldn't do anything rash.

"So... um... Leon..."

"..."

"Rrgh!" Mormo was becoming frustrated. Stahn came over, "Hey! So you guys know Leon?"

"All we know is his name," Mormo said, "He doesn't answer us when we talk to him at all!"

"Yeah, he's pretty shy like that," the blonde grinned. Leon glared at him, "I am not shy! I just choose to distance myself from others. Unlike you who latches onto everyone like a puppy."

"Admit it, you're just bashful!" Orpheus momentarily forgot about what had happened at the mine. He spoke up, "This is the first time he's actually talked."

"So he's not just mute," Mormo said.

"Of course not!" Leon shouted.

"And the first time he's looked us in the eye when talking to us!" the furry critter was strangely proud. Orpheus sighed, "Mormo..."

"Let's keep this up Leon!"

"No thanks. I told you to leave me alone!"

"No you didn't-hey, where'd he go?"

"Yeah, he tends to do that," Stahn said, "But he's a good guy. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope you're right," Mormo said. Orpheus patted the Yaoon Descender's head, "Don't worry about it so much."

"So, how was your day?" the blonde magic swordsman asked.

"Busy," Orpheus replied.

"Haha. I'm sure." The white-haired male talked with Stahn the rest of the evening, much to the delight of the Justice Persona. He momentarily forgot all about what he saw in the reflection of the amethyst. But he heard the sound of hooves from the edge of his mind.

It was always at midnight, he remembered. The nights before the full moon. Always, he'd come. Telling him and reminding him about the next ordeal, the next shadow to be fought. The first time, he had told him to sign a contract.

_"It's a contract," the strange boy had told him. His smile was one of empty promise and reassurance, "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."_

_'I know that... I know that all too well...'_

His red eyes strayed to Stahn and Mormo. They looked so happy... Kanonno was there too. She turned his way, "Orpheus!"

"..." He walked over to them again and rejoined the group. He forcefully pushed all thoughts of **him **away. The Persona who were strengthened by the bond with **him **didn't say anything. There was only silent acceptment and understanding.

Orpheus was grateful and resentful for it.

* * *

End chapter.

Maybe I'm going too fast. Oh well. Talking to my mom about Orpheus's situation inspired me more.

You know the drill. Review and no flames, because flames do not help authors become better.


	13. Node in the Mine

Chapter 13.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The days following the job in the mine, Orpheus avoided any requests that had anything to do with it. Mormo didn't think anything on it. Orpheus managed to hide his anxiousness from Yaoon's Descender, but he knew Garr and Philia had noticed. When asked about it, he assured them he was okay. Senel had shown up in Doplund two days after the mine job and was currently looking about the city for his sister. Speaking of the city...

"Whoa...!" Orpheus had to hold his plate of food as the inn shook. Another earthquake had hit. The last of the tremors rode out and everything was still once again.

"Another earthquake..."

Nanaly sighed, "There have been a lot of those lately. At this rate we really will have to rebuild." She didn't look happy, "Maybe this really is all she wrote."

"Sure," Orpheus said, "Working in this wobbly shack... no offense."

"None taken. Still if someone got hurt, or worse killed, people will be too afraid to come here anymore. And the orphanage would be the first to be rebuilt."

"That does seem rough," Mormo said. Nanaly smiled, "You bet. So, is it okay if I start charging you for the water you always order here?"

"Is it okay if we stop coming at all?" Mormo retorted. She wilted, "Hah... hasn't anyone found a money tree yet?"

Orpheus could only smile thinly underneath his scarf. Nanaly and Rutee were hard workers, taking care of the orphans who's parents had been devoured by Gilgulim. Running the inn was a source of income for the both of them and it was the only thing that was allowing them to support all of the kids.

Speaking of Rutee...

He glanced at the other woman who had a dark expression on her face. Rutee growled lowly to herself, "Rrgh..."

"Keep hammering that abacus and it'll break, Ms. Snarly!" Mormo exclaimed. She rounded on him, "Who's snarling? And why are you bothering this poor, busy girl?"

Orpheus's visible eye widened ever so slightly.

"Yeep!" Mormo squeaked. Rutee began complaining about costs and how this junker of an inn was draining them dry. The musician suddenly felt threatened by the way she was looking at him the whole time. He and Mormo kept enough gald stored in case of emergencies, all of it coming from the requests the guild got. Still...

"Don't look at me," Orpheus said, "I'm broke."

"Oh yeah?" Rutee's expression was starting to scare him. So much in fact he was cowering under her gaze, "Then let's hear you jump!"

"What?" Mormo flew infront of Orpheus protectively, "So you're mugging us now?"

"Ahahaha~" the thief's mood did a complete 180 on them. Orpheus only stared at her like she was some kind of crazy person. She then went off onto a bit of a spiel of how she could earn gald more easily, but Mormo slapped his paw over her mouth before she could go further.

"Why did you cover my mouth?"

"Call it... a survival instinct," Mormo said slowly. Orpheus trembled at the murderous aura. He grabbed Mormo, paid for his food, and fled the inn. Nanaly blinked in surprise, "Wow... he runs fast for a guy who carries a harp almost bigger than himself."

"Aww..." Rutee sighed, "And I was going to ask him if I could have it, too."

"H-hey Rutee!" the archer turned to her, "Don't you think that's going too far?"

"Maybe you're right. It's a shame, it looked like it would fetch a good price too..."

"Ugh, you are impossible..."

* * *

Back at the guild, Mormo and Orpheus approached Philia's desk. The scholar smiled in greeting to them, "Good morning you two."

"Hey Philia!"

"Morning," Orpheus replied. The musician had found himself talking more than he had before. It felt... amazing really. To be able to say things to people as himself. He could understand why humans didn't like it people took away their freedoms of speech. He snapped back to attention when she spoke up again, "There's a job we would like for you to do."

"Of course."

"Earthquakes have started to become a common occurence here in Doplund," she explained, "We have traced the epicenter of them back to the mines."

"The mines... that's also where the road to Gavada is," Garr appeared to be troubled, "I hope it hasn't been blocked off..."

"Gavada?"

"Another city," Philia clarified, "Orpheus, would you be so kind as to go to the source of the earthquakes?"

Orpheus bit his lip. The mines... He opened his mouth, but Mormo beat him to the punch, "A recon mission? Sure! You can count on us!"

Again, red eyes discreetly glared at Mormo. But Orpheus resigned himself in the end. Despite his own discomfort, someone had to this job. Philia smiled, "Thank you. Come back safely."

"We will," Orpheus said in a soft voice. The Priestess Persona murmured happily to him.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Block 3 Yabbashah)**

In the mines, Mormo and Orpheus walked deeper into it. They stretched for miles, twisting and turning in different ways and directions. precious metals and gemstones glittered on the wall from the lights hanging on the ceiling.

"So we need to find the epicenter of the earthquakes... I wonder where it could be?"

"..." Orpheus's red eyes flitted around as Mormo kept muttering to himself. The musician felt claustrophobic in this place, which was odd since it was sort of like being in the Hallowed Bastion. Maybe it was because he was aware of **something **being in here. The other Persona had become restless, aware of his own agitation.

Further in, more powerful monsters began to appear. A group of Armaboars had ambushed them and Orpheus fought back with a Mazionga spell. It shocked them long enough that he was able to cast the fusion spell Jack Brothers. He inwardly smiled at the joyful "Hee hos" as the famous duo did their comedic attack, knocking down his enemies. Valkyrie helped him finish them off by lending him her piercing skills.

"You go, Orpheus!" Mormo cheered. At least he was still there... Yatagarasu "cawed" happily and rubbed his transparent head against Orpheus. The envoy of the Gods flew off his shoulder and vanished, once again retreating to the edges of his conscience.

"Mormo, do you have any idea where we should go?" he asked his friend. The critter flew around a bit, looking down the pathways. "Hm... we could try this way."

Orpheus turned his head to see another part of the mine. He shrugged and they walked down the dirt path. The further they went, the colder Orpheus felt. He shivered and rubbed his arm a bit. His instincts were telling him a dangerous being was here. It was close by. Nekomata hissed, her claws extending outwards. Unicorn's hooves pawed at his mindscape in anticipation. They murmured to him in a buzz he could not hear like words were being spoken to him directly. Yet he instictively knew what they were on edge about.

He wasn't wrong.

Reaching a dead end, they found the source of the earthquakes. With it's crystalline sheen and ominous light, it glowed infront of them, almost mockingly.

**(Persona 3 OST: That Which Escaped the Darkness)**

"What? Gilgulim!" Mormo cried out in shock. "But we destroyed it in Ailily! How is it here?"

_'No... we destroyed a node, a piece of it...' _Orpheus stayed silent. Mormo turned to him, "Orpheus, blow this thing away like last time!"

Last time... Orpheus swallowed thickly. No... he... he couldn't... So he lied, "I don't know how."

That didn't sit well with Mormo, "Don't know how...? But you did it in the blink of an eye last time! What did you do then? Try to remember!"

He himself didn't do anything. It came out on its own. And it would do it again, regardless of Orpheus's wishes. Mormo turned to face Gilgulim again, "So... what do we do? Head back and report to Philia?"

"..." Orpheus didn't know. The Persona all clamored suddenly, telling him to be careful. Behind them, the ground opened up and a giant Rock Worm appeared behind them. It roared challengingly to them. Mormo panicked, "Uh oh! Here it comes!"

Orpheus braced himself.

**(Persona 3 OST: Master of Shadow)**

The Rock Worm launched itself at him, it's giant maw gaping, it's wicked teeth gleaming. Orpheus crouched low and swung upward with great strength. The Worm was sent flying off course and onto the ground. It shrieked from the impact, then burrowed underground.

"!" Orpheus began to whip around wildly. Where was it? The ground shook again and gave away underneath his feet.

"Augh!" Acting fast, he jumped, the Rock Worm narrowly missing him. Orpheus rolled on the ground for a few feet then righted himself.

"Tarunda!" His red eyes glowed brightly as he used his own skill. The Rock Worm's power was weakened significantly. Red runes appeared around the Rock Worm. It waved it's small arms around before casting its spell. Orpheus felt Pyro Jack come forward as the fire spell fell upon him. Even with the other persona, it still hurt. He coughed and cast Dia on himself, healing the burn marks.

"Agilao!" The stronger fire skill burned the Rock Worm. It screeched in pain as red welts began to appear on its skin. Orpheus didn't let up. He threw out another Agilao, followed by a swift Kill Rush. Both attacks struck and did their purpose. The Rock Worm didn't go down easily though. It's great head swung at him, making him have to guard. The impact forced him to his knees, "Urgh!"

He swung again, nailing it in it's head again. Fire flew in a great torrent, "Maragi!"

The Rock Worm screamed before it breathed its last. Orpheus took a deep breath and then let it out. He turned around to Gilgulim's node. The monster had been guarding it and it had been the cause of the earthquakes in Doplund.

Mormo was right, it had to go.

But...

_'I have no choice... do I...' _He walked forward. His heart thumped in his chest and his mouth felt dry. Closing his eyes, Orpheus let himself enter the depths of his own mind. Amidst the myriad presences, the oen he was searching for was deep within. It paced in his soul like a animal making the rounds of its own confinement. He sucked in air when it stirred at his touch and surged forward. His body began to shake from the force of it.

Red eyes flew open and his right arm reached backward, as if he was grabbing a sword. It appeared, gleaming wickedly in his hand. A cloak of coffins, attached to one another by chains, wrapped themselves around him.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He swung the sword and Gilgulim's node shattered. The coffins and sword disappeared as the presence retreated once again, the rush of power going with it. He turned around to face Mormo.

"Huh? It disappeared...?" He suddenly became enthusiastic, "You... did it! Awright, Orpheus! Did you figure it out this time?"

"... Kinda."

"Kinda?" Mormo shouted. He then sighed, "Ugh, I see headaches in my future... Either way, I guess that's your power as a Descender. At least, that's what I think."

Orpheus turned away, "..."

"But hey, whatever!" the Yaoon Descender said, "No more worrying about little details! You can protect this world. Have faith in yourself!"

That wasn't what had Orpheus worried though. Mormo flew over and perched on his shoulder, "Let's head back, Orpheus. We've got to tell Philia about all this!"

"Yes. We should." As they walked back, Orpheus became somber. He was happy that Mormo with him at the moment and he appreciated him trying to cheer him up, in a lecturer kind of way. But it wasn't protecting the world that was bothering him.

That power... that violent power...

He was scared that it would tear him asunder again. Just like that night...

* * *

Back in Doplund, they were walking up the boulevard when the ground shook again.

"Wubba wha...? Another quake. These things really are happening often," his furry guide pointed out. Orpheus leaned against the wall before straightening himself. He still felt incredibly drained from using that power in destroying Gilgulim's node.

_'I hope another one doesn't come up again any time soon...'_

He didn't think he'd be able to make it if another one hit.

* * *

_"So, the Descender now wields that power freely... Most troubling. Boughs and leaves may fall, but no threat to the roots will be countenanced. I feel Gilgulim growing... sated. Taking to grander prey, are we? This mellifluous din... Human voices? So it's a city you've swallowed. Humanity seems to hold the greatest glut of mana. You're quite the gourmand. Were our Ganser a abler tool, he might have lived to procure more.. How does the taste of this world suit you, Gilgulim? Feast! These lands will be the nourishment of our future glory!"_

_

* * *

_

Upon their return to the guild, Philia and Garr were waiting for them. The former priestess was the first to speak to them, "What did you find in the mines?"

"That Gilgulim thing. I thought we took care of it in Ailily, but..." Mormo trailed off.

"Gilgulim...?" Garr asked. Philia was just as confused, "What do you mean?"

Orpheus stodd nearby, his arms folded across his chest, "The Devourer."

"Devourer... you mean THAT Devourer?" Philia was in shock. Mormo nodded, "That's the one. And there's this creep named Widdershin who's controlling it. He called it Gilgulim, and..." He gasped, coming to a realization, "... Ah! That's right, he called that thing we nixed(Orpheus cringed a little when Mormo used the word with _her _name in it) in Ailily a node! Does that mean there are a bunch of them all over Terresia? I guess that explains how cavalier Widdershin was about it! Oh, maan..."

Philia blinked behind her glasses, "... Um, might I ask you to explain this all from the beginning?"

"Right," Garr agreed, "I think we all need to hear this."

"This could take a while..." The door behind them opened and Kanonno came walking in. She approached Orpheus, "Ah, there you are, Orpheus. Are you off-duty right now? Let's go grab some food."

"It sounds like this could take some time. Orpheus, you should go eat. I'm certain that excursion in the mine was taxing on you."

"... Yes sir. Thank you, sir," Orpheus responded, becoming aware of how hungry he was. Kanonno smiled, "Ready to go? See you later, Mormo!"

Orpheus left with Kanonno, leaving the Yaoon Descender to explain to Philia and Garr. He wilted, "Aww... I'm hungry too, you know."

With Orpheus and Kanonno, they had entered the inn run by Nanaly and Rutee. Rutee was behind the counter, a plate in her hands, "Oh, Kanonno! Thanks for before! I just whipped you up a quiche."

"Aww, thank you!" she took it into her hands and turned to Orpheus, "Want some, Orpheus? It's payment for an errand I ran for Rutee earlier."

"Mm," Orpheus nodded. She gave him a portion of it and he ate slowly. Rutee continued talking, "She's so good for Ad Libitum. I'd love it if she stayed here in Doplund."

Right... that reminded him. He looked up at his friend, "Any clues to recovering your memory?"

Kanonno shook her head, "Not yet. But I'm going to keep working here awhile and look around some more. I wonder where my home is..." she smiled a bit, "I wonder if it's a big city like this, or a sleepy little town like Ailily..."

Nanaly came over and turned to Rutee, "Hey, Rutee... We're really in the red this month."

"I know, I know," she sighed, "All the food and clothing and stuff for the refugee kids costs a fortune. We'd better come up with something soon..."

"Orpheus... They've opened this place as a shelter for orphaned refugees." He nodded to show he was listening. she continued, "But it sounds like the inn's earnings can't keep up with the number of kids."

"You don't mind if I... you know... cut this month's pay a little... right?"

"Of course not," Nanaly said, "It's not your fault, or the kids'. But you know, I don't think I can look after them all by myself..."

"I know, but it's not like we can hire someone."

Kanonno turned around, "Um... I can look after the children. and help out around the inn."

"I appreciate the offer," the thief said, "But we can't pay you..."

"Kanonno smiled, "Just put me to work. It's my job as a member of Ad Libitum to help those in need."

Nanaly turned to Rutee, "Well, Rutee?"

"Think you can handle our little munchkin horde?" she asked Kanonno. Kanonno nodded, "Just let me at 'em!"

"All right! They're all yours."

"Okay!" Kanonno giggled, "Heh heh, come one! We have a job to do! You too, Orpheus!"

Orpheus only sighed as he was suddenly assaulted by a sea of children. They chattered excitedly to him, tugging him in all directions.

"Let's play! Let's play!" they all chanted to him. Kanonno laughed merrily, and Orpheus couldn't help but smile himself. His bond with Kanonno and Rutee strengthened. Turning to the kids, he tried to extract himself from them. "Okay! Okay! Get off me, you little rascals!"

He helped with the kids before heading back to Mormo. Upon getting there, the Yaoon Descender greeted him, "Hey, welcome back."

"We heard the details form Mormo. About Gilgulim, and Widdershin, and about you Descenders..."

"..."

"It's all so foreign, I'm afraid I can't quite believe it all at the moment..." Philia admitted to them. Garr picked up after her, "We're also unsure of how to fight against Gilgulim. But you... You know a way to defeat it?"

Orpheus nodded, "I do."

"Yeah. That's why Orpheus was born," Mormo explained, "That's part of the fate of a Descender."

"I'd like to discuss all of this with Raine from Ailily. May I take the liberty of drafting a letter about you all to her?" Philia asked. Mormo nodded, "That's right, we left without really explaining things to her. Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you very much," she smiled as she said this. Orpheus nodded in response. The Priestess and Hierophant Arcanas strengthened.

"Hey Mormo, you wanna go take a walk? I'll see if we can get something for you to eat," he asked his guide.

"Really! That'd be great!" They both left to walk around the city for a bit. The late afternoon sun was pleasantly warm, and the people of Doplund were talking to one another. Orpheus and Mormo stopped by a crepe shop to get a crepe for Mormo. He sat on the white-haired human's shoulder as he ate the pastry. Orpheus wandered into the plaza of Doplund, looking around as he did. A familiar voice caught his ears, "What, like this?"

"That grip won't get you through a real battle. Tighten up your pinky and keep it towards you."

It was Stahn and Leon. It looked like Leon was coaching Stahn on how to hold his sword. The blonde pursed his lips, "... I've been thinking. Even if you show me how to hold it in one hand, it's not like I can do that with my sword."

"Then use a one-handed sword," the raven-head retorted.

"Th-that's kinda missing the point!" Orpheus tilted his head, his snow-white bangs covering his right eyes from view, "You two are close friends, huh?"

"Me and HIM?" Leon said, "His form was sloppy I had to step in and correct it!"

Stahn growled, "Who's sloppy?"

"You," he said simply, "I just said so."

Mormo laughed a little, "Heh. You sure look like friends..."

"We're NOT friends!" they yelled in complete unison. Mormo groaned, "(They're like an old couple...)"

"... Snrk..." Orpheus hid his quiet laughter at that. Somehow, he felt he understood Leon and Stahn a bit better from watching them interact.

Ah... Friendship could be such a beautiful thing.

* * *

End chapter.

I'm done, yes! *Collapses*

Review.


	14. The Lavacleft

Chapter 14.

Don't own anything.

* * *

_"..." Orpheus found himself walking in a desert with no discerning features, save for the sand beneath him. There was no heat even though the sun should've been sweltering hot. The sky was oddly white, barely any blue in it at all. As his white boots crunched in the sand, his hazy mind wondered, 'Where am I going?'_

_His legs moved his body with a will of their own. They knew the way that he himself did not. That path brought him to a door. He stopped in front of it, completely mesmerized. He blinked his eyes, as if trying to see but couldn't. The door was large with patterns engraved onto his surface, patterns he couldn't discern._

_'Am I... suppose to open it?'_

_Slowly, Orpheus reached out to touch the door. Closer... closer-_

His hand grabbed air.

"Mm..." Orpheus opened his eyes, now fully awake. Mormo was snoring on the pillow next to him, "Mmrgh... d-durrr..."

Orpheus sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. Another earthquake jarred the room again, making Mormo awaken with a jolt, "Waaaaaahhhhhh! Earthquake!"

It lasted for a minute before stopping. While Mormo sighed in relief, Orpheus slid out of bed and onto his feet. Even after finding the epicenter in the mines, there were still earthquakes.

"Morning Orpheus! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he responded as he clipped his headscarf around his head and pulled his gloves on. His thoughts momentarliy brushed across the hazy part of his mind. What _had _he been dreaming about? The answer eluded him. Letting it go, he finished dressing and moved towards his door.

"I wonder what kind of work we'll have today," his friend said, flying next to him.

"We'll just have to see."

Orpheus had found that his relationship with Mormo had grown greatly during their stay in Doplund. Quetzacoatl and Horus had made theirselves known and he could make out bits and pieces of what they were saying. Most of it consisted of them saying Mormo's name over and over again. The other bits were "Sun."

Mormo was his Sun.

_'The young man. The young man,' _they whispered to him.

"..." Orpheus realized they were talking about Akinari. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Mormo asked him.

"Nothing."

He walked into the main lobby and up to Philia's desk, "Good morning."

"Good morning you two," Philia greeted them. Orpheus gave her a small, pleasant smile. Mormo smiled back, "Morning! That earthquake was really long..."

"Yes. They have still been occurring," she said, "We do have a job for you, but I think it'd be best to wait for Garr to return."

Orpheus nodded and sat down on a nearby bench. Mormo landed on Philia's desk, "So Philia... what made you join Ad Libitum?"

"All is in accordance to the will of the Goddess."

That made the two of them look at her weirdly.

"Uh... huh..." Mormo said, "Why do you say that?"

"As a priestess, I've been able to communicate with other believers. But what about the others? Who will help them?"

Orpheus pressed his lips into a thin line. He knew Philia was the religious type, she had said so herself. But part of him wondered how extreme of a believer she was, even though the teachings of her Goddess taught people to be virtuous.

"That's... noble of you," he said. The green-haired woman didn't look so sure, "Really? I don't think it's that spectacular. I'm just doing what I can to help people."

"Still, it's great of you to be doing this!" Mormo agreed. She smiled, "Yes. I am thankful for the Goddess to have shown me this path."

"... It always comes back to that with you."

Orpheus strummed two of his strings in a small tune, "The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom. "

"That's a wonderful saying," Philia said. Orpheus closed his eyes, "It is... Isn't it?"

His relationship with her strengthened greatly. Something warm surged forward, followed by the sound of flames.

_'... Sati?'_

Warm laughter came from the persona. The doors opened to reveal Garr had returned.

"Good morning."

"Hey Garr!" Mormo greeted, "So, uh... what do we have to do?"

"The epicenter of the earthquakes have shifted from the mines to the Lavacleft," Garr explained. Philia nodded, "The magma activity has risen from the seismic activity in the area because of it."

"At this rate, we may have to evacuate the city."

"So you want us to investigate the Lavacleft?" Orpheus asked.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"You know we'd do anything for you, Philia," Mormo stated. She smiled, "Really? I'm honored to hear that!"

"Return here safely."

"We will, Garr," the musician said. They both left for the Lavacleft soon after.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Tziah)**

True to it's name, the Lavacleft was practically overflowing with lava. Mormo winced, "Oof, I'm getting frizzly from all this heat. Orpheus, let's hurry with this job."

"Yeah." Orpheus wasn't faring much better. He burned easily because of how pale he was and the heat wasn't doing him any good. Careful to avoid getting too close to the lava, Orpheus took much care into staying in the middle of the path. The Ribbits were annoying and so were the Red Ropers.

"Mabufula!" King Frost lent him his powerful Bufu skills. The ice-based skill proved to be very effective and even offered some reprieve from the heat. Further in, Orpheus felt prickly and it was as if his skin was being burned off.

_'I better hurry... Damn, it's hot...'_

He wiped his forehead of the perspiration that had beaded there.

"Whoa!" He stopped at the edge of a large chasm, his arms flailing wildly. He regained his balance and backed away to a safe distance. Mormo had wide eyes as he looked at it, "That's a big hole! But it looks like it was dug..."

Orpheus looked up and down the large scar. Whatever had made this was the one making the earthquakes? He had to admit that something was... off about it.

"So someone or something dug this?"

"Yeah. It can't be a natural occurence because the diameter is constant. And see here? It makes a right angle over here," Mormo pointed out. He looked arund more, "We should tell Garr and Philia about this. But surely there's something else here..."

Orpheus looked around too when he smelled something that wasn't hot rock or sulfur. It was... sweet.

"Mormo, do you smell something?"

"Huh?" Mormo sniffed the air as well. The both of them walked over to where the smell was ocming from. There, jutting out of the volcanic rock, were a few white and red flowers growing.

"Is this... a flower? It smells reeeaaaaallllyyyy sweet." Orpheus bent down and snapped one off as Mormo said that. It surprised him that anything could grow here.

"Our job here is done. Let's go before one of us faints from a heatstroke."

"Yeah."

They both quickly left the area.

* * *

"We're back," Mormo said upon their entrance. Garr looked at them curiously, "What is that scent?"

Orpheus walked up and placed the flower down on the desk, "We found this growing in the Lavacleft. There was also a giant chasm that looked like something had burrowed right through."

Philia looked at the flower curiously, "This was growing in the Lavacleft? It doesn't look like any of the other flowers here on Terresia, perhaps it's a new species?"

"You also mentioned a giant chasm?" Garr asked. Orpheus nodded, "Yeah. Mormo and I didn't proceed any further though."

"That's good. It wouldn't do us any good to go in without a plan."

"Yeah..." Mormo landed on Orpheus's shoulder, "What do we do now?"

At that moment, Kanonno came walking in. She had a package in her arms, "I have a deliver here from Rutee- wait... this smell... a yunanate blossom?" Her face suddenly became somber. Philia looked at her curiously, "Miss Kanonno? You know this flower?"

"Yes... it feels like this smell was... the first thing I experienced when I was born..."

"Wait!" Mormo exclaimed, "So Kanonno's home is the Lavacleft?"

Philia shook her head, "No. The conditions there are too harsh. There have also been now records of any human beings having lived there before."

"Oh..." Mormo wilted. Orpheus had been gazing at Kanonno the whole time. She looked troubled by this new development, "Why...? Why do I know about the yunanate blossom?"

"Is this something you know?" he asked. She nodded, "Mm... but I... I feel scared for some reason..."

Orpheus blinked his red eyes, "... You're not happy?"

"I am but... it suddenly feels like there's a whole new me that I don't even know." Mormo spoke up, "So you're scared that you're meeting yourself for the first time? Don't worry about it, just take it as slow as you want."

"..." That seemed to make her feel better, "Thanks you two."

"If I may, Orpheus," Philia started, "While you were away, Raine sent us a response letter that was addressed to you."

The Yaoon Descender flew over to her and read it. After a bit of reading he looked over to Orpheus, "I'll sum it up for you, Orpheus: "We are proud of your exploits in Doplund. Back here, there have been a lot of requests popping up, some of them even asking for you by name. When you have the time, we'd love for you to come back." And that's all it says."

Orpheus smiled behind his scarf. Their reputation preceeded them.

"We should go back when we get a break from work here! It'd be nice to see everyone again!"

"Yeah."

Kanonno left, saying that she had to go back to take care of the kids. That left Mormo and Orpheus with Philia and Garr. The musician settled down on a bench to rest for a bit. As he did, the other persona surged forward. The Hierophant-oriented ones prodding him to talk to Garr. The whole time, he didn't realize he'd been staring until said person spoke up, "Hm? Is something amiss?"

That snapped Orpheus back to reality. He quickly shook his head, "No. Nothing's wrong."

"How do we put it... You're very refined and formal," Mormo said as best he could.

"Not at all. It's just common courtesy."

"And modest too! It doesn't sound fake at all!"

"Of course, Garr _is _of royal lineage after all," Philia joined in the conversation. Garr frowned, "Hrmph..."

The scholar continued, "It's not as if your station is a secret."

"That may be true, but my station does not overrule that I am a person dedicated to helping the people."

Both Mormo and Orpheus listened, "Royalty, huh? He fits the part to a T."

"... Yeah." He never would've guessed that high. Then again, Orpheus learned new things the more he interacted. But somehow, he felt as if he was moving further away from something the more he nurtured his bonds.

His musings were cut off by his stomach growling rather loudly.

"Uh..."

"Hahaha," Mormo laughed before his stomach growled as well, "Looks like we both could use something to eat."

"Mmhm..." Orpheus's face was slightly red from embarrassment. Of all the times for his stomach ot ruin the moment. But the idea of food was very, very appealing at the moment. Especially after being in a natural furnace like the Lavacleft.

"Excuse us," Orpheus said to Garr and Philia.

* * *

"Mmmm!" Mormo was enjoying a sandwich that had lettuce and several kinds of meat in it. Orpheus had just finished eating his croquette a few minutes ago, sating his stomach. They were both sitting in the plaza and enjoying the view of the place. It was always peaceful here.

"You hick!"

Except for that.

Both Orpheu and Mormo turned their heads to see Stahn and Leon standing off on the side.

"Aw, not that again!" the blonde groaned. Both he and Mormo came over, "What? What are you two arguing about this time?"

"There's no arguement," Leon said, "I'm merely pointing out the truth to this hayseed."

Stahn bristled, "What part of my outfit is so out of style?"

"The fact you can't even tell proves your a hick."

"Oh shut up!" he yelled, "I look good in this... Right?" He turned to Orpheus. The white-haired male wondered why he was being brought into this. Still... Stahn was looking at him expectantly, "You're just... unique."

The magic swordsman looked pleased, "There, see?"

Leon scoffed, "That's just saying the same thing."

"No way! It's totally cool, I'm my own man!"

"..."

Stahn rounded on the other, "And what about you is so hot, Leon?"

"My clothes were either picked out by my parents or with the help," he said, "They don't reflect my taste."

"Isn't a bit weird to rag on other people when you can't even dress yourself?" That question hit the mark. Leon bowed his head, "Uh..."

"Heh!" Mormo laughed, "So you're like your parents' dress-up doll, huh Leon?"

"B-be quiet!" he shouted, "I... I'm leaving!" Orpheus had to step out of Leon's way as the other stormed to a nearby building. Mormo observed him, "There he goes, into the tailor's."

"I better hit them up too," Stahn mused. A dry look was sent his way, "I thought you said you liked your outfit."

"Yeah. But I think something more city-like would be nice too."

Orpheus decided he'd never truly understand the obssession with fashion from that statement. He blinked in surprise when Stahn grabbed his arm, "C'mon! You too!"

"Ah-wait!"

Too late. He was dragged away by the blonde. Power and Virtue became known to him, signaling his bond with Stahn had grown. Now if only Stahn would stop draggin him, everything would be fine...

* * *

End chapter.

Review.


	15. Node in the Lavacleft

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Orpheus kept himself busy doing requests for the Doplund Chapter and it didn't look like they'd be getting a break anytime soon. He had checked up on Kanonno a few times, just to make sure she was okay. The yunanate blossom was connected to her in some way, yet she had looked very spooked about the remembrance. As a friend, he felt the urge to make sure that nothing was bothering her too badly. That, and the Aeon persona nudged him to make sure.

Speaking of Kanonno, the inn Rutee and Nanaly were running seemed to be doing worse. With all of the earthquakes going on, the building's structure was getting weaker and weaker. He massaged his forehead and opened the door to the guild. The first person to meet him was Leon. Orpheus bit his lower lip a bit. The raven-head was grumbling to himself, "Rrgh..."

"What are you grumbling about this time?" Mormo asked.

"I'm not grumbling!" he snapped, "..."

"..." Orpheus spoke up, "Then what's bothering you?"

"Everyone... everyone is holding me back." Mormo didn't like that answer, "Whaaaatttt? But they're just worried about you!"

"I don't need concern from the likes of you," Leon shot back. Orpheus frowned ever so slightly but remained silent. Footsteps alerted them and they looked up to see Garr approaching them. His expression was serious, "Leon, Mormo is correct. At this rate, I feel as if you won't know your own limits."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Orpheus once again moved to the side to let Leon pass. The door slammed closed and he was gone.

"..."

"..."

Garr sighed heavily. Mormo looked dejected, "Leon..."

Orpheus felt the Tower Arcana stir. A man with black hair, and very much like Tam Lin in appearance manifested himself at the edges of his mind.

Cu Chulainn... He shook his head a little then turned to Garr, "Will he really be all right?"

"Leon's been known to act on his own and he never really does listen to others." Orpheus nodded his head. He looked up, "Was there something you wanted me to do?"

"Yes. Philia has the information."

The priestess wasted no time in explaining what needed to be done to them, "Allow me to tell you a bit more about this request. A group of scholars dispatched to survey the hole you found detected som unusual minerals at the site."

Orpheus perked up at that. "Specifically septanite, an ore we've only been able to extract from meteorites."

"Septanite?" Orpheus's furry guide asked.

"It's a valuable and extremely rare ore," Garr clarified, "After all, it falls from the sky."

"Working it produces weapons and armor of exceptional refinement," Philia continued, "Shall I show you an example?"

"Let's take a look-see..." Both Orpheus and Mormo watched as Philia showed them the example. Mormo gasped, "Ah! That's shroomrock! We had those stones in my world!"

"Shroomrock...?" Mormo flew over to Philia and pointed, "Yeah, see there at the end, how it looks like a mushroom's cap? But why would it be there, by that hole?"

"We're still not sure how that septanite or the yunanate blossom came to be by the mouth of that hole. We'd like you to continue to investigate the area. Between that strange flower, and now the septanite, I wonder if you might not find something more, further within."

Garr became serious, "But we've received reports of a further increase in magma activity. Further research may be dangerous. I'd rather you not go alone, Orpheus."

"Yes sir."

"How about if we ask Rutee to accompany Orpheus?" Philia suggested.

"Hmm, yes. An experienced explorer like Rutee would be a great help."

"Then it's settled. Orpheus, please go inform Rutee."

"Okay. Mormo, let's go," Orpheus said as he turned to leave. Mormo flew after him, "Yeah!"

They walked through the familiar streets until they reached the inn. Rutee wasn't that hard to find. Orpheus called out to her, "Rutee!"

"Oh, hey!"

"We need you to goto the Lavacleft with us," he got straight to the point. She looked surprised, "Huh? You want me to tag along to the Lavacleft? Now?"

"Business here is barely staying afloat, and we're short on people," Nanaly said.

"All this stress is going right to my skin! Now you want to drag me into that oven?" the thief yelled. The musician frowned and restrained at making a childish comment. If Garr said he shouldn't go alone, then he wouldn't go alone. He trusted the elder man's judgement and he was his superior. What to do... He shuddered as Incubus murmured to him. The Devil Arcana persona all agreed with Incubus's suggestion, and Orpheus wasn't... against it.

"Want me to show you to the treasure?"

Rutee sighed, "Sure, if we found some treasure, things would be a lot easier around here... Huh?" The information just sank in, "Treasure?" She suddenly became cheery, "Ah ha ha! The Lavacleft was it? Sure! Let's go! Now"

"What... just happened?" Mormo asked. Orpheus shook his head slightly out of bemusement, '_Checkmate.'_

"Hey, Rutee, what about this place?" Nanaly asked.

"Oh, I trust you. I'll come home with a mountain of treasure, just you wait!" Nanaly only groaned in response to Rutee's cheerful statement. Orpheus gave Nanaly a apologetic look, "Sorry."

"Let's go!" Rutee said. She walked out of the inn humming a happy tune.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Tziah)**

The moment Orpheus felt the blast of heat in his face, he could tell the Lavacleft had changed. Rutee was vocal about her observation, "Ugh, it's so hot! My poor stressed skin..."

"Man, is it hotter here than last, or is it just me? Maybe it's the rise in magma activity?" Mormo was fanning himself with one of his paws. Orpheus began to walk down the path, "That's probably part of the job. Come on, it's not good to stay in one place."

"Yeah, let's try heading further in."

"But it's dangerous back there!" Rutee cried.

"That's why we asked you to tag along. Now let's get hopping!" Mormo shot back. Rutee sighed, "Boy, I sure drew a bum lot this time."

"..." Orpheus shook his head. The thief groaned about the heat again but followed after them. They were careful to stay in the middle of the path and away from the edges. Sometimes lava would burst up in a spray, startling them. Orpheus pulled his scarf further up, covering up to the middle of the bridge of his nose. It was a poor attempt to keep himself from burning, but it had some effect.

Further in, they took care of a few Flame bats and Garm wolves that had attacked them. Rutee was apparently proficient in ice magic, and that helped take care of the monster quickly and offer some brief reprieve.

They eventually came to a hole. Mormo flew about, his aqua eyes scanning the area. After a while, he came back to Orpheus, "Hmm, doesn't look like there's anything to see here... Nothing out of the ordinary."

Just as he finished the ground began to shake.

"Whoa!" Orpheus and Rutee swayed, trying to keep their balance. When the shaking stopped, they could stand straight again.

"Ngyah? There's something under us! And it's moving!" Mormo yelled. Orpheus suddenly narrowed his eyes, "There's something down there?"

"Yeah, some tremendous power is passing underneath us!" he, too, became serious, "This is... Wait, don't tell me..."

"Is this bad? Did I get myself into something really nasty this time?" Rutee looked worried. Mormo ignored her, "Orpheus, let's keep searching the area. That thing might be close by."

"Un," he nodded.

"Hello? Answers please! Aww, I knew I shouldn't have come..." Yet she followed the white-haired male as he walked towards the area that had originally been covered by lava. The other persona became agitated and were hissing.

_'The world-eater... The world-eater...'_

_'So it **is **that thing.' _Orpheus picked up his pace. His red eyes darkened considerably when it came into view. The same ominous purple light emitting from it and it's crystalline surface showing no reflection. Rutee was on her guard, "Wh-what in the...?"

"Gilgulim... This is what I felt passing beneath us through that hole," Mormo said.

"Okay, but what IS it?" The third member of their group asked.

"The Devourer," Orpheus answered. She gasped, "This... is the Devourer?"

They walked closer to it. The sound of wings reached their ears and a reptilian creature lowered down in front of them.

"Think fast-monster incoming!" Rutee reached for her dagger. Mormo's eyes were wide, "Wait, that's...?"

He flew forward and studied the creature. He suddenly smiled, "It's fine, Rutee! Don't worry, this is someone from my world-from Yaoon! Hey, buddy... how'd you make it all this way?"

The creature opened it's mouth, "Kraa...aaah..."

"What's wrong? I'm a part of Yaoon, just like you."

"I don't like the look of this. It's staring us down something fierce," Rutee said. Orpheus gripped his harp, his body tense. But... this was someone Mormo knew... Would he...?

"What need have you to hesitate? Strike it down, Terresian Descender."

Screams of rage erupted within his mind. Mormo whipped around wildly, "Who's there? Widdershin?"

A growl came from Orpheus as he turned to face Gilgulim's Descender. Widdershin smirked, "That creature is now part of Gilgulim. Any memories of its former life were long ago cast into oblivion."

"What? That's not possible!" Mormo shouted. The demon roared, "Scyaaa!"

"No, stop! You can't fight for a guy like that! Wake up! C'mon, snap out of it!" he was on the verge of tears, "I couldn't protect Yaoon last time, but... This time. This time, I'll save everyone, I swear!"

"Rrgh..." Orpheus took his harp into both of hands.

"Yes," Widdershin said, "Grant that pathetic beast eternal peace. Unless you would prefer to join it in the all of Gilgulim."

"Please, stop..." Mormo pleaded.

"I fear it doesn't seem intent on listening," the horned male laughed, "Heh. Bury these nuisances. We shall bring them into our fold."

"Stop it! STOP!" The demon roared in challenge, over Mormo's pleads.

"Mormo, move!" He was snatched away by Orpheus as Rutee jumped. She used her arte, "Snipe Air!"

**(Persona 3 OST: Master of Tartarus)**

Orpheus placed Mormo on the ground before turning around. The demon-drake- took a nose-dive at Rutee, slamming into her and sending her skidding, "Augh!"

"Diarama!" his healing-skill got rid of the worst of the damage. He ran forward, "Swift Strike!"

The drake roared in pain from the three strikes. Rutee cast Acid Rain to lower their enemy's defense. Orpheus was forced to go on the defense as the drake breathed fire down upon him. He grunted, trying to hold his ground even though the heat, coupled with the already hot atmosphere became unbearable.

"Orpheus!" Rutee cast Nurse and he felt his wounds heal from the mana. His hair whipped around him as he called for help. The Fusion Spell gathered around him. A chilling cold surrounded him and the two persona left his body. Black Frost and King Frost.

"King and I!" He yelled the name of the spell. Both Frosts shot a powerful ice blast at the drake. It shrieked before it was enveloped completely in ice. As the two persona vanished, he turned to Rutee, "Help me out here!"

"Right!" They both rushed forward toward the frozen monster.

"Bash!"

"Sniper Roar!"

It shattered into pieces from combined attacks. Orpheus sighed heavily, then turned to face the node of Gilgulim. All of the other persona retreated as **he **came forward. Swallowing thickly, he allowed **his **power to surface. The cloak of coffins and chains appeared around him and his harp changed into the wicked sword. He brought it down upon the node and destroyed it.

"..." The sword returned to normal and the coffins and chains faded away. He turned towards Widdershin, his eyes dark with rage.

"How did you enjoy the sight of former kin falling before you, Descender of Yaoon?" Widdershin asked Mormo, "It must have pained you so. Still," he turned to Orpheus, "I am impressed, Terresian Descender..."

With that, he was gone.

"..." Orpheus didn't stop glaring. Behind him, Mormo was downcast, "...Why...? Why did this have to happen, damn it? Just because... Because I was too weak to stop it...?"

Orpheus's face lost it's anger and he turned around, "It's not your fault, Mormo."

"Rrgh... Orpheus... I'm so angry... And ashamed that I can't do anything but sit by and watch," he said. Even Rutee was down, "Mormo..."

"... We can't lose this. At any cost."

"..." Orpheus couldn't say anything. Mormo continued, "I've... We've made real progress. We haven't just been sitting idly by. I found you, Orpheus, and all of the folks with Ad Libitum. I can't afford to sit around crying."

Rutee was silent, "..." Then she finally spoke, "That's right. No dream can ever be realized to make them come true."

"Thanks. Really, thank you, Rutee-oof?"

Orpheus blinked in bewilderment, "...?" Something had just fallen on top of Mormo's head. Rutee asked, "Did something just fall on your head?"

She bent down to look at what it was, "Hmm...? Whaaa?"

"Shroomrock!"

"This is septanite!" she looked up, "It's all over the ceiling here!" Her demeanor became hyper, "Wheee! It's a whole mountain of treasure!" She ran over and began to gather up the mineral.

"Yaoon's shroomrocks... Are these Gilgulim's scattered crumbs?" Mormo was talking to Orpheus, "No, it's possible Terresia itself is changing as it's being eaten away."

Orpheus stayed silent.

"Maybe that yunanate blossom was part of some other devoured world." Rutee came back with a bulging bag of septanite, "This is more than enough to keep the inn going! Those kids are going to be eating like kings, starting tonight! I knew I was right to tag along~"

Orpheus rolled his eyes, "Who was the one that said they shouldn't have come?"

"Details~ Details~"

"... Let's go back to the city. I don't think we have to worry about anymore earthquakes around here," Mormo said. Orpheus nodded. As they left the Lavacleft, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Blue stared back at him.

"..."

"..." A finger raised to thin lips in a shushing motion before they were swallowed up by the darkness. Orpheus closed his eyes, facing forward again. He opened them and walked out. The Death Arcana became stronger.

* * *

Outside of the inn, Rutee was thanking them, "Orpheus, Mormo, you two are the saviors of our inn!"

Mormo laughed, albeit dejectedly, "Heh, really...? You're certainly all smiles, Rutee..."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to rain on your parade..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be just fine."

"Yeah?" she looked at them both, "Well, if there's anything you ever need, just give me a call. I'll come running. We're a team, right?"

Orpheus nodded, smiling, "Yeah. Thanks Rutee."

"All right, then... I guess I've got to give Kanonno back to you two, huh? Heh, I'll see you around."

"Yup, we'll see you later!" Orpheus waved good-bye, then his eyes widened when his heartbeat echoed within his mind. He put a hand over his heart as the sound of a chain falling off was heard. The world became frozen in gray. A blue light materialized before him, leaving a blue card in its wake. Orpheus was enveloped in the blue light and it nestled itself in the center of his heart. The Devil persona cheered loudly, embracing him with invisible arms. The world regained it's color and time moved again. He and Mormo went back to the guild to report their findings.

"Welcome back, and thank you for all of your hardwork," Philia said.

"We ran into Gilgulim down there... I think it's safe to say the weird changes in the area were its fault," Mormo reported, "We took care of it, though. It's gone, at least from the Lavacleft."

"It seems both magma and seismic activity have returned to stable levels. Gilgulim must have been the cause," Garr mused.

"And that weird hole was a tunnel left by one of Gilgulim's nodes..."

"But why did its presence cause such changes in the surrounding area?" Philia asked. Mormo was downcast, "It was probably trying to counter the land's mana to weaken its defenses."

"I did some research into the lands being devoured by Gilgulim... It appears to be consuming them systematically, in order of weakest mana resources to greatest," Philia told them. Orpheus had his arms crossed, "..."

"Terresia's mana must be too much for it to handle," the Yaoon Descender said. Philia continued to speak, "The World Tree's subterranean roots encircle the cities of Ailily, Doplund, and Gavada. That grants them exceptionally potent protection by the rich mana."

"I see," Garr reached a conclusion, "So that creature is changing the composition of the land to make that mana more easy to absorb. Gavada... Hmm, that's right. Efforts to repair the road through the mines are progressing smoothly. And Gavada has Harold."

"That's correct. My master has taken up residence in Gavada. Harold now works both as a scholar and as a member of Ad Libitum. All correspondence ended when the miens were closed off. I've begun to worry..."

"I'm sure there's no cause to fret," the Doplund chapter leader assured her.

"You're right. And my master will surely lend a hand to your efforts."

"So, where does all that leave the other cities in this world?" Mormo asked, "Are there people losing their homes while we sit here talking?"

"Even we aren't out of danger yet. The mine road will be reopened shortly. For now, we can only wait," Garr said. Orpheus nodded. He felt multiple surges; the Fool, the Sun, the Hierophant, and the Priestess Arcanas strengthened. It was disorienting to have all this power flowing into him at a time. He could understand why some people wouldn't want any in the first place. He shot up when the door opened, "Help! I found Leon passed out at the edge of town!"

It was Nanaly, and she was supporting a beaten Leon. Mormo "eep'd", "He's hurt. Looks like he's out cold..."

"Seriously. what could have happened?" Nanaly sighed as she walked over to them, "Don't tell me there's something out there that could take this kid down..."

"Nanaly, we have to treat him immediately," Garr said. Nanaly nodded, "Roger that!"

"We can ask him what happened once he's back on his feet." Orpheus and Mormo could only watch silently as they carried Leon to a medical room. Cu Chulainn was speaking softly to him, in sorrow and worry. Something that, given the other's myth, Orpheus found slightly surprising.

Three hours passed by and Mormo became even more anxious. He looked up when Garr came back out, "Hey, how is Leon doing? Is he okay?"

"He just woke a short while ago," Garr assured them. Mormo smiled in relief, "Oh, good! I'm glad he's back with us." Orpheus put a hand on his chest and sighed, not realizing he'd been holding his breath for a good minute. He could finally breathe again.

"Leon reported spotting Gilgulim in the Weald," Philia said. Orpheus groaned quietly, though Mormo shared his exasperation, "In the Weald now, too? Jeez, that thing is everywhere..."

"It seems our opponents are growing desperate as well in their attempt to harness mana's power for their own."

Philia nodded sadly, "It appears to be gradually consuming mana as it progresses."

"Leon crossed blades with that thing, but apparently came up short," Garr said. Philia looked up at Orpheus, "Orpheus... Would you lend us your power? I know you have already gotten rid of one today but..."

"I don't know about Descenders or what have you, but your power is our only hope of salvation form this threat," his red eyes trailed to Garr. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"I'll do it..." He turned around to see Leon was up.

"Leon? But your wounds still haven't had a chance to properly heal," the female scholar said.

"I'm the one... who's going to kill that thing."

"Out of the question," Garr said firmly, "You're no match for it."

"I'm not accepting...anyone's help with this," Leon turned and ran out the door.

"Leon!" Philia shouted as the door closed. Garr sighed, "I suppose it was little use trying to stop him. So, where does this leave us...?"

Orpheus stared after where Leon had gone. He looked down at his gloved hands. Thoughts swam through his head. Cu Chulainn put a firm hold on him, and Orpheus could fully understand him:

_"Go help him."_

He stood up, "I'm going after him."

"Orpheus?" The musician glanced at Mormo who had said his name.

"I'm going after him," he repeated. Orpheus looked up at Garr. He was silently telling the other that with or without his permission, he was still going.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Don't be," Orpheus smiled wryly, "Leon's... well... he's a important comrade." He didn't say friend because he felt there had to be at least mutual acknowledgement for that.

"I don't imagine he'll listen to reason and return to town even is he's still badly injured, stubborn as he is."

"He's a person of strong conviction."

"Understood. I can't let Leon go after that thing by himself, either," Mormo said. Garr nodded, "All the more so knowing the rage against that creature driving him..."

"Yeah." As Orpheus left, he made a silent vow.

_'I'll bring him back. I promise.'_

_

* * *

_

End chapter.


	16. Node in the Weald

Chapter 16.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Tziah)**

The Weald was a dense forest full of vegetation and tall trees. Orpheus ran down the twisting paths that were covered with dead leaves and the occasional root that stuck out. Mormo was flying next to him, "We have to regroup with Leon and take care of the node!"

"I know, Mormo."

They came to a fork in the path running through the forest. Red eyes scanned both paths, "Mormo, which way do we go?"

The Yaoon Descender flew forward. He moved from the left path to the right, then back and forth for a few minutes. Finally, he stopped at the right one, "Here! It's faint, but Leon went this way."

Orpheus nodded. His legs moved and he was once again running. The further they went, the more aggressive animals and monsters of the Weald began to appear. Growling slightly, Orpheus swung his harp, "Out of my way!"

The group of Lesser Pans were sent flying into the air. Orpheus gasped and was forced to jump back. The large trunk slammed down onto where he had been standing. It was hoisted back over the shoulder of the Great Pan, and it slowly lumbered towards him and Mormo.

"Tch." Orpheus called Cu Chulainn to the forefront of his conscience. The Gaelic warrior heeded, giving him his skill, "Torrent Shot!"

The Pierce skill did its job. The Great Pan jerked and then fell to the ground. Orpheus placed his harp back in its place and he kept running. They were getting close now. Close to the heart of the Weald. The persona paced about with anticipation. A sudden cry from Cu Chulainn made him stop. Up ahead was the person they had been chasing after.

"There, up ahead! We caught up to him..." Mormo yelled. He called out, "Leon, wait!"

At the sound of his name, the raven turned around. He growled, "You people... Quit hounding me-ugh..." Leon winced from his wounds. They were obviously taxing him.

"Look, you're in no shape to be out here on your own," Mormo said.

"Shut up!" Leon snapped, "I won't let you stop me!"

"We're here to help. You'd have a hard time beating Gilgulim by yourself," the Yaoon Descender continued. Leon scoffed, "Don't insult me... I don't need any help from the likes of you."

Orpheus, who had remained silent the whole time, finally spoke, "You can't handle this."

"You think me inferior to a weakling like you? Hmph, you're either blind or stupid..." Leon's voice was harsh. Red eyes narrowed ever so slightly as the other continued, "I have to kill that thing. Even if I go down with it!"

"I know how you feel," Mormo said, "But if you keep thinking like that, you'll lose sight of yourself."

"That... thing... took my homeland. I'll bury my people under its corpse."

Orpheus heard enough. Mormo growled and was about to say something when the white-haired male walked up to Leon. He blinked his aqua eyes, "Orpheus?"

"..."

_Slap._

Mormo's jaw dropped. Leon's eyes were wide, his hand coming up to touch his cheek. There was a angry red mark where Orpheus's hand had struck him across the face. The musician glared at him for a moment, before sighing and lowering his still raised hand, "... I'm sorry. But you need to get over yourself. You lost something precious; many people have to Gilgulim, so you're not the only one."

Mormo recovered from his initial shock, "T-that's right! Nobody wants you to go down with that thing! Garr and Philia are waiting for you to come home to them!"

"..." Leon stayed silent.

"Stop acting like you're alone! We're a team! Ad Libitum is a family!" Mormo stated. Leon didn't answer him. Orpheus closed his eyes, turning to the side a bit, "Be thankful you have people that care about you. I don't care what you say to me. Call me a fool or an idiot all you like, I'm going to keep my promise."

"...Hmph," Leon sighed, "Just don't get in my way! Don't be a pain!"

"...Huh?"

"Whatever you say," Orpheus replied. Mormo blinked in confusion. Leon looked at him, "You're coming too, aren't you? Let's take that thing down!"

"Leon..." Mormo smiled, "Thank you! I mean, right! Let's do this!"

"Hmph." Orpheus followed Leon down the path. The Tower persona murmured in approval to Orpheus before they went quiet. Gilgulim's node came into view shortly. The trio walked up to it, Leon at the head, "So you are here..."

"Gilgulim..."

Orpheus reached for his harp, "..."

The ground shook and a giant, black beast appeared before them. It roared, shaking the air around it.

"There it is! That must be this node's guardian!" the Yaoon Descender yelled. Leon drew both of his swords, "Enough chatter! En guarde!"

**(Persona 3 OST: Master of Shadow)**

_'Leon's still wounded. In that case...!'_

Orpheus's fingers strummed his harp strings, "Diarama!"

The healing skill enveloped the other, mending his wounds. He stayed behind while Leon dove right in, "Glimmer Dragon!"

The behemoth flinched from the attack and retaliated by swinging its arm. While Leon ducked, Orpheus jumped onto its arm and ran up. The beast bellowed and stomped around, shaking its head wildly. Orpheus clung onto one of its jutting spikes. He found enough time to bring his harp down upon its head before he was flung off.

"Stone Blast!" The weak earth spell slammed into the behemoth's belly. Leon didn't let up. While it was stunned, he struck, "Shining Dragon Swarm!"

Not to be out done, it charged head on for the both of them. The musician growled and threw his harp. The silver instrument flew through the air, fully hitting the behemoth in the chest. It flinched even more, a fearful growl coming from it as it continued to charge. Orpheus turned to Leon, "Cover your ears!"

"Why should-"

"Just do it!" Leon covered his ears, as did Mormo. Orpheus turned to the charging beast. His eyes glowed brightly as he took a deep breath. Then a unearthly wail came from him. Both Leon and Mormo shivered violently from it. The behemoth jerked back and bellowed, clawing at its own ears from the sound. It tossed and jerked about as if that would banish the sound.

Orpheus didn't let up. If anything, the wail got even louder. The behemoth gave a dying shriek before falling over completely. It faded away into mana, leaving nothing in its wake. Orpheus breathed heavily, one hand cradling his throat. He walked over to retrieve his harp, then turned to the node.

"The guardian's gone. Hurry up and take out the node!" Mormo shouted. Orpheus nodded. His harp morphed back into the sword and the cloak of chains and coffins wrapped themselves around his shoulders again. He swung it and the node shattered before disappearing completely.

"Wha-? It disappeared?"

"Awright, Orpheus! Way to go!" Mormo cheered.

"Orpheus... you..."

"..." The white-haired male's bangs were covering his eyes from view. He suddenly swayed dangerously and collapsed. The coffins and their chains disintegrated into black feathers that were blown away in a unknown breeze. The sword morphed back into the silver harp.

"...? What's wrong, Orpheus? You feeling okay?" Mormo shook him. Orpheus didn't respond to him. "Orpheus...? Hey, Orpheus!"

"..."

* * *

_"Again you make your existence a source of vexation, Terresian Descender... This calls for action. But consuming the land takes precedence. Enjoy your final days."_

_"I've returned, Lord Widdershin."_

_"Report."_

_"There was one who was making some noise, but I put her in her place. She's ever so quiet now."_

_"Hurry. That Descender's interference could prove irritating"_

_"Leave it to me, sir. All will be one under Gilgulim."_

_

* * *

___

"Nngh... nn..." Orpheus groaned. Slowly, his red eyes opened. He lifted his head off of the ground and looked around. There was a spotlight on the place he had been laying on. The floor below him had black and white tiles that stretched out into the darkness around him.

"...? Where am I?" He pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees. Not even his harp was here with him and he couldn't hear the other persona. He put a hand to his head, "I... urgh...!"

"Don't strain yourself."

"Who's there?" Immediately on guard, Orpheus turned his head wildly. The voice, undaunted, continued to speak, "Only me. I have been here the whole time."

"Whole time...?"

"Yes." A blue butterfly landed on his hand. He looked down at the fragile creature, mesmerized by its movements. This was... the same butterfly from the Orphic Maze and Ailily. But why was it here?

"Like I said, I've been here the whole time. Just like **he **is here."

"Him..."

"You have no reason to be frightened, you know."

"..." Orpheus felt ashamed, which was odd. He didn't understand why he was ashamed. A sigh echoed around him, "Don't be like that. It's not your fault."

"Who are you?" The musician asked.

"..." The voice didn't answer. Orpheus blinked as his vision began to darken, "Hey! Wait!"

"Sorry. We'll talk again some other time. Good-bye Orpheus."

Something in him screamed and he struggled to stay awake-asleep. For all of his struggling, he was pulled back to reality.

"Wake up, Orpheus... Hey, are you all right?" Kanonno's voice cut through his hazy mind. His disoriented mind began to register his surroundings and his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times, "Are we... back in town?"

"Yeah. Leon brought you all the way here on his back, Orpheus."

_'Really?' _Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and got to his feet. Leon, Mormo, and Garr were there.

"I told you not to be a pain," Leon said.

"Leon talked to you the whole way back to town," Mormo said as he landed on Orpheus's shoulder, "He kept cheering you on."

"Th-that was an attempt to rattle you back awake so you'd walk for yourself!"

"Ah hah hah," Garr chuckled, "It looks like Leon has accepted you, Orpheus."

"This weakling?" Leon scoffed, "Never..."

Orpheus smiled slightly, "He he... Thanks."

"Hmph. You're strong. I'll give you that. But that's it!"

"Ah hah hah, poor Leon," Garr then remembered something, "Oh! I meant to tell you, Orpheus. The rocks blocking the path to Gavada have been cleared."

"Really?" Mormo asked.

"Yes, but the road beyond the blockade is still crawling with monsters."

"So until they're taken care of, people can't use the road... Grr..." he looked disappointed Kanonno spoke up, "But if you get past the monsters and through the mines, then you're in Gavada! I wonder what it's like..."

"Yeah..." Mormo became dejected.

"What's wrong Mormo?" she asked, "You look sad..."

"Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing, Kanonno," He turned his head away, "It's nothing..."

_'I just hope that blackout in the woods was only from exertion... Otherwise, maybe the more Gilgulim absorbs Terresia's mana, the weaker the world's resistance grows. We have to do something fast...'_

Mormo looked up when he heard Orpheus talking, "I'd like to go back to Ailily for a bit."

"Right now?" Kanonno asked. He shook his head, "Of course not right now. I'm exhausted. Destroying two nodes in one day calls for some sleep."

"Which reminds me," Leon walked up to Orpheus and backhanded him across the face. He ignored the gasps, "That's for slapping me back in Weald."

The white-haired male had one eye closed and was rubbing his sore cheek, "Yeah... Now we're even..."

Damn, Leon hit hard.

The bond in his heart grew stronger.

* * *

End chapter.

Review, if you're feeling up to it.


	17. Interlude

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Ailily felt like a breath of fresh air to Orpheus as he stepped into the entrance. He closed his eyes in silent bliss as a warm breeze blew through, carrying the scent of the World Tree with it.

"You're happy," Kanonno said from right next to him.

"Ah." He walked further up the road, his two friends right beside him. After resting in Doplund for two days, they had gone back to Ailily as Orpheus wanted. The town was much more lively than it had been and it looked even better. All around them, people were chatting freely and children were playing in the streets. To think that two month's ago this place was nearly a ghost town was like trying to recall a faint dream.

"O~rphy!" A happy voice sang out. They stopped in their tracks at the familiar voice. A shadow moved over them, making them look up. Arche was waving at them from her broomstick.

"Welcome back~" she said as she landed. Orpheus smiled lightly in response. Neko Shogun purred happily at the sight of the bearer of the Star Arcana. The pink-haired witch noticed this, "And you're smiling! It's nice to see that you don't have one expression!"

"Feh," Orpheus waved his gloved hand, "It's just the way I am."

"So!" Arche said, pulling him into a headlock, "Did you bring me anything?" Of course... It had to be that with Arche. Sighing, he reached into his bag and pulled out two ruby earrings. The silver metal that surround the red corundum were shaped into small, delicate stars. Arche's eyes sparkled, literally, "They're beautiful! Thank you!"

Orpheus felt the wind forced from him as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Mormo hovered close to them, Kanonno walking up to them. The Yaoon Descender flailed when Orpheus went slightly limp, "A-Arche! If you keep hugging him like that, he'll suffocate!"

The pink-haired mage let go of him and he could breathe properly again.

"I mean it though," Arche said with sincerity. Kanonno spoke up, "It's good to see you're doing well too, Arche."

Orpheus nodded, "Yeah... It's good to be back."

"Now that that is done with~" Arche grabbed his arm, "You're going to tell me all about Doplund, Orphy!"

Of all the... He growled, "Don't call me that!"

Arche either didn't hear or was purposefully ignoring him. He sighed and let her drag him away. The Star Arcana strengthened to another level of power.

* * *

Everyone was happy to see them again. Even Chester was there when Arche brought them into the guild.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Mormo announced.

"Hey Mormo!"

"Welcome back guys."

Orpheus nodded in response, "It's good to be back."

Raine came forward, "Philia told me you had passed out in the Weald two days ago."

"Oh, that. I was exhausted."

At least that's what he hoped... The cynical part of his mind sneered at him and said it was more than that. That the reason he fainted was because he used **that **power. Yet the persona born from his bond with **him **whispered assurance; that Orpheus would be okay.

_'I hope so...'_

"So!" Lloyd suddenly said, "Are you guys going to stay around for a while?"

"Mhm," the musician replied, "For a bit. I'll end up going back in three days though. Still have to clear the road to Gavada."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Genis chimed in. Chester joined in, "In the very least, you'll be helping out during you stay, right?"

"Of course!" Mormo said. Raine smiled slightly, "Is that so? Then, would you like a job right now?"

Orpheus walked over, "That sounds good."

"I'll help too!"

"Me too!"

Orpheus felt warmth bloom in his heart. It was strong and turned him away from the dark presence in his soul. All of the persona moved close and they fell silent. The Fool and a different, more firm power grew in strength. Red eyes blinked. The firm feeling felt familiar somehow. But he couldn't remember where he felt it before. He closed his eyes to clear his thoughts. Opening them again, he finally picked out a job.

"Hunting Basilisk? Sounds tasty!" Reid exclaimed. A confused look was sent in his way, while Mormo sighed at Reid's excitement.

* * *

Three days went by quickly. But Orpheus could already see how much Ailily had recovered. His friends (Yes. they were his friends now) were in high spirits. He had taken some time to talk to Chester and got to know him better. Genis even came forward to talk with him and Mormo. It had happened while they were in the plaza, coming back from their job.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Genis."

The silver-haired mage had a bowl and a loaf of bread in his arms, "Could you try this for me? It's a new recipe."

Orpheus and Mormo were handed two pieces of bread, and Genis spread his concoction on the bread. They both took a bite on chewed. Orpheus's eyes widened, "This is really good!"

"Yeah! It's reeeaaalllyyyy smooth too!" Mormo devoured his. Genis swelled with pride, "I added a different ingredient to give it that smoothness. You can use it as a dip for chips too."

"You're an ace chef, Genis!" the Yaoon Descender chirped. Orpheus noticed the mage suddenly become somber, "Really? I was just trying something new. Hmmm..." Blue eyes turned to him, "Do you think that's what I should do when I grow up?"

"Do _you _think it's what you should do?" Orpheus didn't miss a beat.

"Maybe... but I really wanted your opinion on it." Genis looked even more indecisive than before.

"But even if we did tell you our opinion, you're the one who has to decide if it's what you want to do," Mormo stated.

"You're right..."

"Look at it this way," Orpheus put a hand on Genis's head, "You have a talent you can use, but if it's not something you love to do, then don't pursue it... If it makes you feel any better, you put a lot of love in your cooking. Metamorphically speaking, of course."

The Hanged Man persona rose forward. Orpheus watched as Genis gave him a grateful smile, "You're right... I have my whole life ahead of me. Thanks Orpheus."

"Anytime Genis."

That smile widened a little, and the the blue card with the Hanged Man appeared. It condensed into blue light that entered his body. That same feeling of something disconnecting rippled through him. Again, the persona aligned with that Arcana embraced him. The world moved again and he saw Mormo staring at him, Genis leaving the plaza.

"... What?"

"I was just thinking... about how much you've changed."

"Ah..." Orpheus only nodded. They went to the inn, which was their original destination before getting side tracked. What met them was a strange sight. Inside, the patrons and innkeeper were watching a spectacle taking place. Curiously, the both of them looked. Arche was standing at a nearby table with Lloyd and Kratos. They both looked starngely... scared. Something that Orpheus never thought he'd see with Kratos.

"So! Who's up next?"

"I'll- I'll do it..." Lloyd said.

"No, Lloyd! E-even for you this is- urgh!" Kratos collapsed.

"Kratos! Rrgh, I swear I'll avenge you," Lloyd took a bite out of the plate of food sitting on the table. Immediately, he lurched, "*Cough* *Cough* So bad!"

He too fell to the ground. Arche grinned, "Wow! Look at me! Undefeated! Ahahahahaha..."

"...? I can't tell if she's laughing or crying," Mormo whispered to Orpheus.

"You there!" her voice cut across th eroom, "Stop skulking around and come test your might!"

They both came forward. Orpheus looked down fearfully at Lloyd and Kratos. They were both knocked out cold by whatever it was that Arche fed them. Mormo landed next to the food, "I'm not sure what's going, but oh well."

"Wait, Mormo-!"

"Down the ha-ahbbbdd?" No sooner had the food entered his mouth, Mormo too fell to the food... If it could even be called that.

"And another one bites the dust. Your turn," Arche turned to him and he flinched. "Unless you're too chicken~"

His face heated up and he looked down at the food. He could literally see the noxious fumes coming from it and feel Arche's eyes boring into the back of his head. He shook a little and whimpered quietly. Picking it up, he shoveled some of it down.

"Hey, whoa! You don't need wolf it down in one bite!"

"I-it's not that... bad," Orpheus managed to say. Arche glared at him, "Like I'd believe that from someone who's turning green! You can keep your sympathy. Though I have to admit, you have some strong guts."

That did. He turned around and threw up in the nearest trash bin. She sighed in defeat, "Guess I'll just toss out the rest... there is no rest... Where'd it go?"

"You got anymore?" Reid asked.

"You... ate all of it?"

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to?" Arche ignored Reid and looked strangely proud, "And you even licked the plates clean! My cooking isn't so bad after all! Okay, time to whip something up for Chester."

As Arche left, Mormo finally recovered from his... taste test, "I think it's just Reid's unique digestive system."

"Hey, what can I say?"

"..." Orpheus shuddered and vomited again. Now he understood what had happened when Fuuka had cooked for Minato. He hoped to not go through it again, it wasn't good for his health. Symptathetic nudges from the Star, Magician, and Emperor Arcanas were given to him.

Now if only he would stop throwing up his lunch, he'd be okay...

* * *

End chapter.


	18. Can't think of a title

I still don't own anything.

* * *

True to his word, Orpheus once again left Ailily behind, but not before Arche demanded more souvenirs from him. He had only smiled a bit while Mormo groaned in response.

"Come visit again soon, okay?" the pink-haired witch said finally.

"Ah." The Star Arcana's power became warmer. And they were off to Doplund once again. Coming back to the city was strangely overwhelming, something that Orpheus found a bit odd. Thinking on it, he wondered, _'Do I... like Ailily better than Doplund...?'_

A strange attachment he had. Yet both places held people he treasured. Saying good-bye to Kanonno who was heading for the inn, Orpheus and Mormo went straight for the guild. Philia and Leon were there in the main lobby, and they were arguing... again. He went over to the bench and sat down while his companion went over and joined the conversation. He let the conversation lull back as background noise as he entered the fragmented chaos that was his own mind.

Lillith and Attis were two strong anchors within his mind. Strong threads that held him together. A sudden shove from Suparna brought him back, catching the tail-end of Mormo's sentence, "-Leon's got a beautiful light. It's reeeaaalllly bright and sparkly. Stahn's is similar, just not as sparkly, but I think it's beautiful too."

"...? I'm not sure I understand," Philia said.

"You're shining from head to toe," Mormo responded, "Can't you see it?"

The former priestess shook her head, "I'm afraid not. It is rather peculiar though... could it be you are seeing the person's inner soul?" When she said that, Orpheus set his mouth into a thin line, "..."

"I wouldn't know," Mormo blinked when Orpheus got to his feet and headed for the door, "Orpheus?"

"Sorry... I... I need some air," he stated before exiting quickly.

"Orpheus!"

The pale youth didn't stop. He speed walked through the city, no destination in mind. Mormo saw people differently, saw the lights they held within their bodies.

_'If that's so then... what does Mormo see when he looks at me? Does he see-' _His train of thought was cut off as he collided with something. Hard.

"Aah!" Orpheus brought a hand up to his forehead, the cool fabric of his gloves giving some relief from the pain. He cracked one eye open to see who it was he had walked right into. It was Garr.

"Orpheus?" the elder asked.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't paying attention," he apologized quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

"..." Orpheus bowed his head a little. Did he want to talk? Hokuto Seikun put a hand on his shoulder. The Hierophant persona held him in place but didn't push him. Getting the message, Orpheus sighed inwardly in defeat. He looked up at the Doplund chapter leader, "Yes..."

Garr frowned a bit at the confirmation, "What is troubling you?"

_'"Troubling me?" Yes, I suppose you could say that,' _the musician thought in his head. Plenty of things were troubling him, but he didn't feel comfortable with outright stating them. What was he supposed to say? "By the way, I'm only a mask?" or better yet "Did I mention I'm **dead**?"

...

Shaking his head, Orpheus paced around a little, trying to find the right words to say. He could feel Garr watching him, waiting in anticipation. His red eyes wandered up to the sky. The endless blue stretched above without a cloud in sight. Blue...

_Velvet. The sound of a piano. Waiting endlessly. A man with a long nose and a woman by his side._

"..." He bowed his head, his snow-white hair hiding his eyes from view, "... What do you think is the hardest thing for a... person to say to another?"

"..." Garr remained silent. Orpheus didn't dare to look at him. It was an odd question, he knew it. It was something he himself should have the answer for, but he just couldn't find it for himself. It was frustrating. So frustrating that it made him want to scream at the top of his lungs, yet he couldn't.

"You ask a difficult question and I'll be honest: I can't answer that."

_'I knew it...'_

Garr's voice was firm as he continued, "Though if I had to guess, I think telling someone good-bye for the last time is the most difficult."

Orpheus jerked up, looking at Garr with a startled expression. It then melted back into a emotion that he wore sometimes. One of silent understanding laced with sorrow. He swallowed a bit, "I... I see... Thank you for answering my question."

"Of course, Orpheus," a hand patted his shoulder, "You're important to all of us."

"..." Orpheus nodded. He should've felt happy, but instead he felt guilty. He felt guilty for having to hide the details about himself. He didn't want them to have to know. Pushing them away, he walked back to the guild with Garr, the Hierophant link growing closer to completion.

* * *

Orpheus laid on his side in bed. The blankets were pulled up to his chin. He couldn't sleep, so his red eyes were left to stare out blankly into the darkness of his room. Outside the window, the moon was full. He groaned in frustration and sat up.

"Mm... 'pheus?" Mormo's sleepy voice caught his attention. He turned to look at the furry creature who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Mormo yawned a bit, "Not really. Are you okay?"

"..." Orpheus took a deep breath. He had to know or else he wouldn't be able to sleep. Mormo blinked up at the other. The male's voice was soft, almost... afraid.

"You said you see people differently... when you look at me, what do you see?"

"Huh? Uh..." the Yaoon Descender was a bit taken aback. Aqua blue eyes looked up into deep red that were watching expectantly. Mormo cleared his throat, "You're like moonlight with these blue sparkles around you. Like stars, though some of them are very oddly shaped."

Not stars... Glass shards. The fragments of a mirror. Orpheus could've laughed, instead, he smiled slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not as bright as Stahn, Leon, or Philia, but I think it's very pretty. You're very pretty!"

Orpheus stifled his laughter in fear of waking anyone up. Instead, he laid back down and pulled Mormo close to his chest, "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome!" Mormo squeaked. The Yaoon Descender was too stunned to move for a while.

_'Orpheus is really warm...' _"Hey, Orph-oh..." Mormo stopped mid-sentence. Orpheus had finally fallen asleep. He stared for a bit, then curled up against him, "Good-night Orpheus."

He never noticed the butterfly that was sitting on the white harp.

* * *

End chapter.

Sorry! It's almost the end of the year and school likes to dump projects and more work on you at those times.

Review.


	19. Road to Gavada

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Another day in Doplund, filled with work and the like. Orpheus looked at his rather heavy bag full of Gald. Because he only spent it on food and the like, it steadily got fatter rather than slimmer. Still... it was starting to weigh him down a bit...

_'I wonder if I should leave some for Nanaly and Rutee...'_

"Hey, Leon!" Mormo shouted. He suddenly gasped, "Hey! Are you eating ice cream without me?"

Orpheus's eyebrow rose slightly at that. The raven-haired young man in question jolted, "Mmph? *Hack* *Cough* D-don't startle me like that!"

A bowl was in his hands with very large scoops of ice cream in them. Mormo noticed this and pressed further, "I'll say, you have like ten scoops in there! Hehe, that means there's enough to share, right?" He never noticed Orpheus roll his eyes at that.

"Y-you must be joking, stay back!" Leon snarled, hugging(to Orpheus's shock and amusement) the bowl protectively. The Devil Personae giggled mischievously while the Tower Personae murmured warningly to them. Mentally, he asked them to hush, which they did.

"Isn't that a lot of whipped cream?" he asked.

"This is just right!" Though off to the side Leon muttered to himself, "No, maybe it needs a bit more..."

"Either way," Mormo said, "Are you sure you're okay with eating that much?" Philia came into view, a bowl in her hands, "Here you are Leon! Refill number three!"

"Refill number THREE? Meaning this is your fourth bowl?" Mormo exclaimed. The raven stayed silent. Philia spoke up, "Oh yes. On a normal day, Leon can get through at least five of these. It's rather a challenge to keep up with sometimes."

Huh... Who would've thought.

"Philia... I've had enough for the day. Let's give that one to those two."

"Yaaay~!" the Yaoon Descender cheered. Leon gave the both of them a hard look, "In return..."

"We know, we know," Mormo interject, "The secret of your crazy sweet-tooth is safe with us."

"Hmph." Orpheus held the bowl in his hands while Mormo helped himself to the frozen treat. A small smile danced on his lips as he looked at Leon who was pointedly looking away from him. He really was a nice guy.

_'Or maybe he's just... tsundere. Is that the word? Yes, that's the word.' _Not that Orpheus would ever say it outloud. He _liked _having his head on his shoulders...

His head...

Orpheus stopped eating. Thinking about it made his neck tingle, like a bunch of tiny spiders were crawling all around on his skin. The feeling up being torn apart from the inside and having _his _form emerge from the fragments of himself. Even in this form, he could still remember the pain.

And still that power lay within him. Even as the Tower strengthened, the cold feeling of Death wrapped around him. They didn't say anything among the multitude of voices. They never did. They only surrounded his being and accepted his agitation.

"Orpheus? Are you going to eat your ice cream?"

"Huh? U-un..." Orpheus ate another spoon full. It tasted of ice and... blood. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the giggles of a child.

* * *

Back in the guild, Orpheus waited for Garr to brief him on the next mission he was to do.

"A dangerous monster has made a home of the path through the mines. Gavada is almost within reach, but with that creature in the way, we can't pass through safely. I'd like you to head down there and exterminate that monster."

"I understand," Orpheus nodded.

"Understood!"

"Hold up, I'm coming too!" Both of them turned their heads to look at Stahn.

"Stahn...?" Mormo asked.

"It's payback for that time you saved my skin in Ailily," he grinned broadly, "You don't mind, do you, Garr?"

"Of course not," Garr replied, "I trust you'll be a fine escort for these two, Orpheus."

The albino swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet. If Stahn wanted to help... Oh, who was he kidding? To his right, Stahn spoke, "you heard the man. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, kids!"

"Heh, okay. Thanks, Stahn," Mormo turned to the door, "Well, let's head out!"

Orpheus looked at Stahn as they walked down to the gates of the city. He was smiling in anticipation. Suddenly he felt bad. He had realized that he never did speak to Stahn much.

"Stahn," he said, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"How... how did you join Ad Libitum?"

"Well... I ran away from home to come to the city," Stahn's expression became downcast. Red eyes blinked twice, "Why?"

"I wanted to do great things and become a hero. I'm a little jealous of you. You're a Descender and you have to save the world."

Ah... Orpheus knew what this was. Truly, when Minato was young, he too dreamed of being a hero. Then again, he supposed that all kids wished they could be heroes at some point. Orpheus cocked his head to the side a bit. The rhythm of boots crunching on the dirt path that led to the mines did little to deter his thoughts.

"I'm not that special."

"Are you kidding? You're plenty special. I really wish I could be you right now."

"No. You **don't **want to be me."

Stahn was taken aback by the harsh tone. Orpheus wasn't looking at him. His eyes were dark and hard with anger.

"You don't... want to be me..." his tone went soft.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," the musician cut him off, "I... I didn't mean to snap at you." Stahn nodded. They continued to walk in silence.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Block 3 Yabbashah)**

The mines were just as dim-litted as Orpheus remembered them. Even if he had overcome that part, it didn't change the fact that he kept eyeing the shadowed areas. Shaking his head, he focused on the mission to remedy his paranoia.

_'Monster. Mines. There's a monster here in the mines and we need to get rid of it.'_

That helped a little. The Justice and Sun personae murmured soothing words. He'd be okay. Mormo and Stahn were here with him.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Mormo asked.

"The deepest part of the mines is this way," Stahn gestured to the path, "That's where the road to Gavada is."

"Cool!"

At least Mormo was enjoying himself. Orpheus sped up his pace so he could catch up. They entered a large room and stooped. The ground began to tremble as a large beast came before them. Almost as big as the Behemoth, the antlers making it look taller.

"I-is that the monster we're after?" Mormo squeaked.

"Well, then I guess it's time for action! Here we go, Orpheus!" Stahn drew his sword. Orpheus brought his harp out, "I'm right behind you."

**(Persona 3 OST: Master of Shadow)**

"Masukukaja!" Orpheus called out the support skill. Stahn felt lighter and he could run quicker than before. The Graelhorn reared up and charged them both. Orpheus was quick to dance out of the way with Stahn. He ran to the other end whil Stahn fired up a spell, "Fireball!"

"Mazionga!" Dominion came to the forefront his mind. The fire and lightning barraged the monster, making it reel in pain. It bellowed and stomped hard on the ground. Orpheus lost his balance and fell, "Oof!"

Again, it charged, intent on trampling the musician who was desperately scrambling to get out of the way. Stahn ran between them and lifted his sword, "Burn!"

The Dragonslayer arte pierced right through the Graelhorn. The monster roared with pain and bucked, one of it's large hooves catching Stahn by the side.

"Eyagh!" The blonde was sent flying and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Stahn!" Mormo flew over to him. Orpheus gritted his teeth and strummed his strings again. Light danced from the metallic surface. A circle of white light appeared underneath the monster and paper charms flew out of it.

"Hamaon!" the light skill flared brightly and seared all across the monster's body. He quickly healed Stahn with a Diarama as the swordsman staggered to his feet, "All yours."

"Right..." Stahn ran forward and stabbed the Graelhorn's torso. It gave one last dying shriek before falling over. Orpheus brushed the dust off of his pants, while Stahn breathed in deeply to get his airflow back.

"All right, another one down! Folks should be able to pass through here safely now," Mormo cheered. Stahn smiled broadly at them both, "Nice one! Well, now we're even." Orpheus laughed a little, "Yeah..."

"I appreciate it, Stahn," Mormo agreed. But the Yaoon Descender was somber.

"Any time!"

"Ever since I got to this world... People have been going so far to help me," Mormo began to quiver, "I'm just... I'm so grateful, I can't..."

"Whoa, no crying!" Stahn exclaimed, "We're friends! Friends help each other out, right?"

"Thank you. Thank... Bawww!" Mormo burst into tears.

"Jeez, Mormo, I didn't know you were so emotional..."

Orpheus smiled fondly, "Heh..." Then he turned back to Stahn who spoke again, "Let's head back home. We've got to report back to Garr!"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"We're baaack," Mormo announced, coming through the doors to the guild. Stahn was the first one to tell Garr, "We took care of the mine monster."

"Good work. Thank you all," the elder spoke, "Now people will be able to travel safely to Gavada once more."

"Gavada is not the richest of cities, but it has enjoyed the protection of mana from ancient times," Philia said, "My master Harold lives there, researching mana and its uses."

"Gavada..." Kanonno repeated the name. The Aeon personae waited, and Orpheus asked, "Coming along to Gavada?"

"You bet!" she exclaimed, "I want to see more of the world. I want to see new cities with you, Orpheus. Learn more about this world, and learn to love it even more." She smiled, "Terresia... my world. And yours, Orpheus. And yours too, Mormo. I'm having a blast. Even without my old memories, I can still make new ones. I know I'll find my home. I just have to keep on looking."

Orpheus didn't say anything. Mormo nodded, "Yeah... You're right, Kanonno. As long as you've got hope, you'll find a chance to turn the impossible possible. I really believe that now." He grinned, "And you're not the only one rarin' to go! Orpheus, Kanonno, we're off to Gavada!"

"Sounds good," Orpheus said. The Sun and Aeon Arcanas became stronger but he wasn't paying attention to that. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Terresia was his world? No. No it wasn't. He didn't even belong here.

_'But you want to.'_

Wanted to? When did he start thinking like that? How could he think like that? Minato...

He covered his eyes with a gloved hand and sighed.

_'Am I... Have I abandoned you? Or... Was I the one who was cast away?' _He didn't know anymore. A call of his name made him look up. Kanonno and Mormo were waiting for him. He turned to Garr and Philia, "Thank you for helping us..."

"No. Thank _you_." His lips twitched to a strained smile, but it vanished. He bowed his head, "We'll come visit again when we can."

"Of course!" Philia smiled, "And please, give my regards to my master."

"I will." He walked over to his two companions after saying his farewell. Rutee and Nanaly were next ones to say good-bye to, and of course, Rutee was moaning about losing Kanonno. Something that Orpheus found amusing in a rather mean way. Stahn and Leon were the last two, both ofthem waiting at the gate.

"So you're really going to Gavada?"

"Yeah... Stahn, about what I said earlier..." Orpheus bit his lip a little. He honestly did feel bad about lashing out the way he did, "I... I wasn't telling you to give up on your dream."

_'I wasn't trying to say that at all.'_

"Don't worry about it. I said something I probably shouldn't have," Stahn patted his shoulder, "You'll come visit again, right?"

"Of course." Orpheus turned to look at Leon. Red met violet and held for a few minutes. Finally, Leon said, "Don't go getting yourself killed."

"You don't need to tell me that," he replied evenly.

"Hmph." Orpheus shook his head; Leon never changed. Much. He walked over to Mormo and Kanonno, "Let's go."

"All right!" The trio walked down the road. Doplund began to grow smaller, and smaller, and smaller as the distance became wider. Orpheus stopped to look at the city one last time, "..."

Terresia... Terresia would never be the place he was born of.

_'But...' _he thought as he began walking again, _'Maybe I... maybe I can learn to love it... just like I learned to befriend Ad Libitum.'_

He sincerely hoped he could.

* * *

End chapter. I'm sorry if it feels rushed. Wanted to get it done before leaving to see a movie.

Orpheus is conflicted. It's very fun writing conflicted Orpheus for some reason.

Review.


	20. Welcome to Gavada

Next chapter. We're getting closer to the end.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

_He was back in the desert but something was different. The door looked different. Two patterns were glowing white. He looked at both of his sides and saw two people standing there._

_"Genis? Rutee?" They didn't respond. Orpheus took a step forward._

_"They can't hear you because they're not really there," a voice said from behind him. There was no one there. A small, blue glow appeared and from it emerged the butterfly._

_"..." He held his hand out for the frail creature to land on, "... Is this... my mind?"_

_"No. But this is your dream; the world within the depths of your heart," the butterfly said. It's wings twitched once, "With what little of it you have left anyway."_

_"What are you saying?" Orpheus asked fearfully. Panic welled up in his chest and spread throughout his form. The silence that surrounded them was suffocating, with only the low hum of the glowing runes. The butterfly lifted itself from Orpheu's glove and came closer to his face, "Death was dealt to you, but it is not **you."**_

_... What?_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You will. In time." The soft feeling of a butterfly' kiss was placed upon his cheek. "Is there something else you wanted to ask me?"_

_"Do... do you have a name?"_

_"Hm. You can call me... Hamuko."_

Orpheus opened his eyes with a gasp. He relaxed and focused on taking deep breaths of oxygen.

_'That dream again...' _He sat up and looked around. Kanonno and Mormo slept on a nearby bedroll, unaware of everything else. Orpheus got to his feet and walked over to what was left of the fire and roused it back to life. As the orange flames licked the twigs and small sticks, he thought back to the dream.

Hamuko.

Odd. He felt like he should know that name. The first rays of dawn began to color the sky, turning it a very pale silver. Orpheus settled for watching the sun rise, waiting for his companions to awaken.

* * *

Gavada was... different.

It was different from what other people had described it as being. Orpheus could feel it as they entered the elaborate city gates and into the plaza. In the middle was a giant flower he had never seen before and all around, people were chatting.

"So, this is Gavada... I'm glad to see it's still in one piece," Mormo said.

"It looks a lot more affluent than I'd heard," Kanonno looked around, "The soil is so dry here, but look at all those crops growing."

Just as she pointed out, there were all sorts of grains, fruits, and vegetables growing all around. Mormo noticed too, "You're right. Seeing this, it's like the whole your-world-is-in-crisis thing is all a dream."

"We should go to Ad Libitum chapter. to find Harold," Orpheus said.

"Right." Orpheus led the way to the guild building. All around them, people were living in luxury and hardly doing any work. Something about that didn't sit well with him. Determined to ignore it, he pushed on through the crowd. The familiar sign of Ad Libitum appeared and they entered the building.

At the desk were two people. A girl and a humanoid panther. The humanoid was the first to speak when they appraoched, "Travelers, all the way out here...? What's this all about?"

Mormo took the initiative, "I'm Mormo, and this is my partner, Orpheus. We're with Ad Libitum in Ailily."

"I am Eugene Gallardo," Eugene replied, "I'm the head of the Gavada chapter." The girl was next to speak up, "I'm his assistant, Annie Barrs. Did you say Ailily? You've traveled quite a distance."

"It's nothing personal, but you should head back home." Orpheus stayed silent.

"Why?" Mormo asked.

"This city is on the verge of falling to the Devourer," Eugene explained. The Yaoon Descender's response was one of shock, "Whaaaat? But it's so full of life..."

The feline bowed his head, "It wasn't always... Gavada used to be a poor town in a harsh enviroment."

"All that changed after the chief took Aurora as his aide," Annie explained.

"Now we live in false peace and prosperity."

"Aurora? ... False peace?" Mormo echoed them like they were foreign words.

"Aurora is using the city's mana to boost crop and livestock yields to unnatural levels."

"It's a method known as magicology," Annie said, "The results look promising, but mana levels have dropped alarmingly."

Eugene's mouth curled a little in a snarl, "At this rate, the land's mana will run dry, and we'll lose everything. A land devoid of mana's blessing invites monsters to invade. The Devourer won't be far off..."

"And you are sending travelers away because of it," Orpheus finished.

"Wait, that's right!" Mormo looked at them both, "We came here to see a person named Harold. Couldn't Harold do something to fix all that?"

"I'm afraid Harold is missing."

"If something catches Harold's attention, then... well... Harold tends to just... fly off... so to speak." Annie frowned slightly, "This is an awfully long time to be gone, even for Harold, though..."

Mormo sighed, "Great..."

Orpheus gazed at his companion, "..."

Seeing no other reason to stay, he turned back to the doors, "Let's go."

* * *

Outside, the three of them stood at the side of the walkway. Kanonno broke the silence after awhile, "How about we walk around and talk to the people here. We've got to keep at it!"

"You're right. Let's go hear the buzz!"

They all wandered across town, asking and listening to the gossip going around. The whole consensus was that Harold wasn't a very well-liked person among the civilians in Gavada. One old man was kind enough to give them directions, "Didn't Harold go off to the Aelderwood? That's a dangerous place that no one ever goes near, but Harold should be there."

"Thank you, sir," Orpheus said. The three of them returned to the plaza to mull over what they had heard.

"From the sound of it, this Harold person is a real character..." Mormo mused.

"All these people look so happy, surrounded by this luxury," Kanonno said, not looking happy.

"But all this luxury will end," Orpheus said, "Nothing ever lasts forever."

"But who knows how long it'll last. At any rate, we got some info!" Mormo said, "If we're looking for Harold, we need to head to the Aelderwood."

Orpheus put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a nearby wall, "..."

"Aww, man! What's up with this lame town?" a familiar voice yelled. Both Orpheus and Mormo turned their heads to the source. Luke and Tear were standing there in the plaza.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Luke?" Mormo asked as they came over. Tear wasn't impressed by his whining, "Is it time for a tantrum again?"

"Don't treat me like some kid! Look around," Luke gestured to emphasize his point, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"What do you expect us to do about it?" she sighed.

"Yeah, seriously," Mormo agreed. The red-head continued to rant, "I'm on vacation here! Would it kill these people to have a few seedy attractions?"

"Seedy attractions...?"

Orpheus massaged his forehead, already feeling a headache coming, "The country is nice, too, you know."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Luke shot back, "It's like they've never heard of entertainment!"

"Well, how about the romance of traveling to foreign lands and seeing new sights?" the Yaoon Descender suggested. Tear smiled a little, "(That sounds kind of nice...)"

"Pft, what are you, like, a hundred years old?"

"..." Tear frowned again. Orpheus only shook his head, "I'll leave you two alone now."

He turned on his heel and walked back to Kanonno, leaving the duo to have a one-sided rant. But Kanonno looked troubled. She wasn't smiling like normal, "Ah..."

"What is it, Kanonno?" Mormo asked. The Aeon personae shifted and crowded around Orpheus, waiting in anticipation.

"..." She didn't respond.

"Kanonno?" What's wrong?" Mormo pressed.

"A voice... I can hear it. Someone is calling me..."

"Are you all right?" Orpheus asked. She was hesitant to respond, "... I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Kanonno..."

Her green eyes met looked up to meet Orpheus's red gaze, "Hey, Orpheus. Promise me... Promise me you'll remember me as I am now. Promise me! Even if I change, remember me the way I am now. Make me remember the way I am now, please, Orpheus!" Her voice rose in pith and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her form was visibly shaking, "I'm scared. I hear so many voices... Why...? Who could they be?"

Orpheus patted her head, "You'll be okay."

_'You'll be okay...'_

The Aeon personae all hummed and grew in strength. But there was no warmth.

* * *

Mormo and Orpheus returned to the guild, leaving Kanonno by herself.

"So, where is this Aelderwood?" Mormo asked Eugene and Annie. Eugene replied, "It's just a ways out from the city. Why do you ask?"

"A elderly man told us Harold had gone there," Orpheus said.

"The people here know all of us are Ad Libitum members, and clam up around us..." Annie looked at them both, "I suppose they let it slip when talking to you."

"Wait, what?" Mormo asked.

"To the people of Gavada, Harold is the cruel person trying to deprive them of all this luxury," her expression became one of sadness, "To this city, Ad Libitum is little more than a pack of handymen. The people don't require anything more than that of us."

"They're afraid of stopping mana use?" Mormo gasped, "But that's like digging their own graves!"

"We don't intend to just watch this happen, either. We have to put a stop to this mana hemorrhage somehow," Eugene's voice was firm and resolute.

"The Aelderwood... It's a place even we're hesitant to approach."

"What, it's that nasty?" Mormo asked Annie. Eugene elaborated for them, "Only since Aurora's arrived. Strange plants have sprung up there and started pumping out airborne toxins."

"Eugene is particularly sensitive to them," the assistant said, "Venutring too far in makes it almost impossible for him to breathe."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but there are only a handful of Ad Libitum members here."

"then let us help. We'll take on anything that's got you down," Mormo eclaimed cheerily. Orpheus nodded silently, not really bothering to feel annoyed by his Sun. Annie smiled, "Thank you very much! I'll set you up with requests any time you're willing."

"Just leave it to us~"

Orpheus looked back and forth between them, "Yeah... we'll take care of anything you need done."

The Fool Arcana became stronger.

* * *

End chapter.

Gavada for the next chapters which means Harold and the heavy stuff.

Told you guys Judgement would be a suprise. (I hope I made the right decision. *orz*)

Review.


	21. First Trip to the Aelderwood

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Orpheus yawned and rubbed his eyes to get the grogginess out of them. Mormo had woken him up early in the morning so that they could go to the Aelderwood. Eugene and Annie were up and about in the guild's main room.

"Morning, Annie! Morning, Eugene!"

"Oh! Good morning... Mormo, right?" Annie greeted them, "Did you and Orpheus sleep well?"

"We did," Orpheus said. Mormo proceeded to strike up a conversation with Annie, Orpheus listening and speaking up when he was spoken to.

"I'm currently studying to become a doctor," she explained, "So if you feel unwell you can tell me."

"Wow, that's awesome! Now I can gorge myself at every meal and not worry about tummy aches!" At the exclamation, Orpheus discreetly rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little.

"I'm sorry, but veterinary medicine isn't my speciality."

"...Gah." The look on Mormo's face made Orpheus laugh slightly. He got a glare in response but he only semi-smiled back in response. Orpheus turned back to Annie, "It really is nice to meet you, Annie."

"Likewise!"

As Orpheus looked at her, he saw a blonde male superimposed against her slender form. The black fan in his hand and his distinct accent with a bright smile.

_I am thou and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Temperance Arcana_

_'Bebe...' _Orpheus wondered if the blonde was ever able to return to Japan. He actually missed hearing the blonde's enthusiastic talk of how wonderful Japan was. While he mused to himself silently, Mormo sneezed, "Choo!"

"Hey."

"That's weird. All of a sudden I'm snee... snee... choo!"

Orpheus looked at his furry companion, "Got a cold?"

"Well," Mormo started, "Gavada is a little on the cold si...side...ahCHOO!"

"Oh, uh... Sorry about that," Eugene apologized. The musician turned to face the beastman, one eye brow raised slightly. Mormo voiced his question, "What are you apologizing for, Eugene?"

"I occasionally run into people allergic to my fur. You may be one of those unlucky few," he explained. Ah... so Mormo had allergies to dandruff. Cat dandruff. That made sense to Orpheus.

"S-still, that's not anything you'd have to apolo...apologize...fowaaCHOO!"

"... Sorry."

"BwaaaCHOO! ... Huh?"

"That was a big one. you all right?" Eugene asked. Mormo was staring at the object that had flown out from his sneeze, "Whoa! I just sneezed out a piece of my lunch! Wonder how that got back up there?"

Orpheus stared at the object with a blank face.

"I... see. Then you're not allergic?"

"*Sniff* *Sniff* ... Nope, not a thing! I'm fine!"

"Well, that's good then."

"I didn't think that was even possible," Orpheus murmured to himself. He then turned to Eugene, "About Harold's wherabouts..."

"I appreciate your help on this," Eugene said gratefully, "There are no guarantees that Harold is even in the Aelderwood... But the rmors you heard from the townsfolk are the only lead we've got."

"Okay! We'll take care of everything!" Mormo stated.

"Thank you, and good luck."

Eugene's words were sincere. The voice echoed again.

_I am thou and thou art I_

_Thou shalt be blessed with the power of the Fortune Arcana_

_'Fortune, huh?' _Orpheus thought sadly to himself. He turned on his heel and left with Mormo close behind.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Harabah)**

Going into the Aelderwood was a very sporadic experience. It was like moving from a nearly-arctic enviroment straight into the rainforest. That and the air was heavy with pollen and other things.

"All right, this is a scouting mission. We've got to find Harold," Mormo said. The creature looked around more, "Still, there's something weird about the smell of this place. Something familiar..."

"Mormo?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, Orpheus, let's get a move on." As Mormo led the way, Orpheus could only narrow his eyes slightly. Mormo was not okay, the Sun personae could sense it as much as he could. Regardless, they had a job to do.

Further into the forest the air began to feel even more suffocating.

"Urgh..." Orpheus scrunched his nose up before quickly pulling the red fabric of his scarf up to act as a mask. Annie and Eugene were right; this place was not to be approached at all.

_'Damn it... where are you?' _Red eyes roamed the inner area, trying to find some kind of life that was not wild or a monster. A object came into view on the floor. The duo looked at each other then approached it. Orpheus knelt down to look. It was a staff with a giant purple orb.

"It's a staff. But they said nobody comes here...?" Mormo flew closer, "I wonder if it's Harold's."

"Maybe," Orpheus's voice was muffled by his scarf.

"Rragh... muhh! Man, my nose is going all wonky from this stuff! I can't go any further. Let's take this and head back for now."

Orpheus nodded. He reached out and picked up the staff. They left the area as quickly as they could.

* * *

"We're back! And we found this in the woods..." Mormo trailed off as Orpheus handed the staff over to Annie. Eugene inspected it, "That's Harold's, all right."

"Woohoo, bingo! Still, we can't get too excited over just a staff..."

"You didn't find the person that belongs to this staff?"

Mormo turned his head a little, "Those plant toxins were too much. We couldn't go any further. But I'm almost sure Harold is back there. There is no sign of anyone else having been through there."

"Plant toxins..." Annie looked worried, "Those have us stumped, too."

Orpheus pressed his lips into a thin line, "... So what next?"

"What next?" Mormo repeated, "How about you try running back there while holding your breath? I'm not going back there again..." A thought became known to Mormo, "Heeey, wait! Let's ask Philia! Can you guys contact Ad Libitum in Doplund?"

"Certainly. I'll draft a letter right now."

"I know Philia will be able to think of something to get us back there!" Seeing Mormo's optimism made Orpheus feel better. Annie and Eugene wandered off, the former going to draft the letter. Orpheus walked over to the nearby bench and sat down with a small sigh.

The doors swung open to reveal Senel.

"Hm? Hey, Senel!" Mormo waved.

"I didn't find her in Doplund either... Shirley."

"..."

"Shirley? Is that your sister's name?" Mormo asked.

"Yeah. I heard there was a girl who had lost her memory here, so I came running," he explained. Orpheus opened his mouth but was cut off by Kanonno walking in, "Hey, Mormo. Orpheus!"

"Great timing!" Mormo smiled, "Senel, this is Kanonno, the girl who lost her memory."

Senel breathed sharply, then wilted, "She's... that's not Shirley."

"You can't just give up," Orpheus said. Mormo nodded, "T-that's right!"

"I know... but I'm tired, let me rest." With where Senel was going, it didn't look like it was to rest.

"S-Senel!" Mormo cried.

"I haven't given up on finding Shirley. I'll start again... tomorrow." The male left. Kanonno looked worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not your fault, Kanonno," Mormo reassured her, "It's no one's fault..."

"..." Orpheus got up, "I'm going."

"Wha?" Orpheus was already at the door.

"Wait for me!" Mormo shouted, flying through the crack right before they closed. Orpheus walked down the half-empty streets, ignoring the vendors that shouted out to the few people that were there. The plaza came within sight, Senel standing close to the large flower.

_'I knew it.'_

"Senel," he said.

"..." Senel was too lost in his thoughts to even acknowledge him or Mormo. The Yaoon Descender didn't like that one bit. He bristled, "Ugh, will you get over yourself?"

Senel's head snapped up and he glared, "What did you say?"

"I said to get over yourself! This whole city- this whole world is in danger!" Mormo exclaimed.

"That's got nothing to do with me."

"Oh really? Fine! I guess you can figure out what a dope you're being after the whole world gets destroyed!" Orpheus didn't interrupt Mormo's rant, only watching silently. "You'll have plenty of time to find your sister once we're all dead, huh?"

"... What do you mean?"

"I understand that your sister means a lot to you, but this whole world is on the brink, Senel!" Mormo's severe look lightened, but his point was clear. Senel looked uncertain, "Still... Shirley's..."

Orpheus stepped forward and his gaze held Senel's.

"You can find Shirley afterwards. When there is no world-devouring being to threaten you or your sister," he said softly.

"That's right! The whole world is going up in smoke," Mormo added, "Neither you or your sister is going to make it at this rate."

"..." Senel's silence was long.

"We're not telling you to give up on Shirley, just to think about the big picture. First, help Ad Libitum, then..."

"Okay."

"Come on! The world is... Wait, did you just say okay?" Mormo asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Even if I found Shirley now, what life would we have?"

"E-exactly! Do it for your sister's sake," the Ysaoon Descender smiled nervoudly. Senel nodded, "I understand. Sorry, Shirled, just wait a little longer. Once this is over, I promise..."

"Heh..." Orpheus's mouth curled into a half-smile, "Well... let's get you a bed then."

"Huh?" Senel blinked his eyes, only to have Orpheus steer him back to the guild. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

"You haven't been sleeping right, if those circles under your eyes tell me anything," Orpheus said, "You need proper time to rest." He ignored all of Senel's protests and opened the door to a spare room in the guild. He dragged Senel inside and forced him to lie down.

"Quit it! I'm fine!"

Orpheus only shook his head. He brought his harp up and began to play a song. Senel blinked rapidly, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy. He sluggishly tried to pull himself up but the music was doing something to him. His tired aquamarine eyes struggled to stay open.

_'You are so stubborn,' _Orpheus thought. He hummed the tune to the song he played, the words forming in his mind. Slowly, Senel's eyes closed and his body went lax. Orpheus ended his playing when Senel's breathing evened out.

"Is this really okay?" Mormo asked worriedly.

"I'll explain everything to Eugene and Annie. Let him sleep," Orpheus said. He pulled the blankets over the other male before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

The Hermit Arcana became stronger.

* * *

Orpheus and Mormo sat at the inn, having ordered dinner for themselves. This place was... dull. There was absolutely no liveliness in this place and it made Orpheus rather agitated. He couldn't even eat the food, even though it was delicious.

It felt so **fake.**

There had been absolutely no love put into making this food. He sighed and pushed the plate away after having nibbled and poked at it with his fork. Mormo was happily showing away though. At least Mormo was happy.

"-better now that Harold is gone-"

"-had it coming-"

"-Mistress Aurora made us rich-"

"-have everything we want-"

Orpheus laid his hea ddown on his arms as the people chattered with one another. How sad it was for these people. It made him sad.

_'This isn't living... This is not living at all...'_

But among the droning, a voice full of life spoke, "Well what the hell does that mean?"

"..." Tear didn't answer.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging hear! I don't understand anything you're telling me!" Luke's voice rose. Mormo's eyes widened, "Luke, Tear, why are you fighting?"

"We're not fighting!" the red-head snapped, "... She says we might not be able to get home..."

"Is it the Devourer?" Mormo asked.

"No, it's... We're... This isn't our world."

"...!" Surprise flitted across Orpheus's face but it quickly vanished.

"See?" Luke said, "Can YOU understand a thing she's saying?"

"Does that mean you're both Descenders, too?" the Yaoon Descender pressed further.

"I'm not sure I know what that word means, but I never sensed anything like the mana in this world at home," Tear explained.

"So you're saying that this place is a fundamentally different world from your home?"

"..." Orpheus was deep in thought while Mormo spoke with the two.

"... I see," Mormo had a epiphany, "So they're from a different World Tree's... No, maybe a world not created by a World Tree at all..."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Luke semi-shouted, "Don't forget I'm her, too!" Tear rounded on him, "Give it a rest! I'm confused here, too, you know. Complaining about it isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Well it's all your fault we even got into this mess! All of it!"

"..."

"What, more silent treatment? Fine! But let me tell you-"

"Time out!" Mormo yelled. Orpheus ooked at Mormo then to the two who had fallen silent by his outburst, "This is not the time for bickering."

"No kidding!" His companion agreed, "This isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"..." Both of them were silent. Mormo continued, "I'm sure you've heard bits and pieces, but this whole world is in danger right now."

"Yeah, but..."

""How is that MY problem?"... Right?" Tear said, "But it is. If something happens to this world, we may never get home."

"Yeah, but it's still not my responsibility," Luke shot back. Tear sighed, "No, it's not. It's all mine. I'm sorry... But it's not like I've given up. I still want to go home too, you know?"

"Everyone cares about their home. We're no different," Mormo said.

"Okay, fine!" Luke relented, "If we don't fix up this world, we can't even keep looking for our way back, right?"

"... Right," the brunet female confirmed. Luke groaned, "All right! I guess I'll help." He became determined, "Looks like it's do or die time. Let's do some damage!"

"Lose your cool and you'll be an easy target."

"Do you ever let up? I swear, I'm about two steps short of...!"

"Of what?"

Orpheus turned away and tuned the ensuing, one-sided arguement.

"Oh, boy. They sure are a lively pair," Mormo said. Orpheus closed his eyes, "Hrm..."

The Chariot and Empress became stronger.

* * *

My reverse birthday present to all of the people who are reading and sticking to this fic. Thank you for your support everyone, especially you ShiroiIyasu.

Review.


	22. Waiting

Next chapter. Summer vacation is almsot here, so I'll be able to update more. And I've gotten my inspiration back for this series, after playing through Okamiden(my new favorite game) and getting through Pokemon Black a bit more.

I'll say this now: Playing a Priest and getting the Healer's Radiant equipment is a pain.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The hours ticked by into days that stretched on forever. For lack of better word, Orpheus was bored. There were hardly any requests in this town for Ad Libitum, and the townsfolk did nothing but chat and sing praises for this Aurora lady. He sighed and went back to strumming the strings of his harp. He would play idle tunes and the songs he had memorized from the music sheets Philia had dug up for him. The people of Gavada would flock to him and whisper to one another.

Orpheus would tune them out then and there. Near the end of the day, Orpheus had a good-sized pile of money sitting at his feet. He could only stare with a semi-worried expression. So much money that just kept piling up.

_'What do I do?' _He thought as he added them to his wallet. Maybe send some to Nanaly and Rutee? By souvenirs? There were a million things he could do and all of them sounded very, very appealing. Anything to aleviate the growing burden that was his pocket money. The Persona bound to the Empress Arcana pushed their ways to the forefront of his mind and he turned his head, "Tear?"

Tear was standing a few feet away, watching him with her visible eye. For a minute, he thought he could see Mitsuru there in her place. The resemblance was almost frightening, actually.

"I'm sorry. I just heard the sound of music and I came to see what it was," she spoke without missing a beat.

"You... don't need to apologize."

"..."

"..."

Silence became dominant between the two. Orpheus let his gaze wander to the orange-tinted sky that was fading to deep blue. The stars would be out soon and Mormo would be coming to get him for dinner.

"Luke's not with you?" he found himself asking.

"He's at the inn."

"Ah," he nodded once. Tear stared at the white harp in his hands. The silver metal gleamed without a blemish or scratch despite the rough battles it had endured. It couldn't have been a regular harp with the way it could sound like a piano at times.

"... You play it beautifully," she said. Orpheus looked at her with subdued surprise. Tear smiled slightly, "Your music. It almost reminds me of the hymns."

"Do you play a musical instrument too?" he found himself asking.

"No, I sing."

Orpheus paused briefly, then smiled thinly, "I do too."

It made him happier to know there was another that was well-versed in music. Tear took a step forward, then slowly moved to sit on the opposite end of the bench, "Could I listen? If it's okay, that is."

The Empress Arcana strengthened the moment he nodded his head again. He brought his harp back up and strummed his strings. Tear watched the white-haired male become focused in his playing, letting the music consume him. After a minute, Orpheus closed his eyes and took a deep breath:

_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity_

_What's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

Was Minato alone? Was **he **alone? Even when surrounded by Ad Libitum and all the people in the towns he had been in, Orpheus still felt as if there was a thin wall between him and them.

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy, aching feet?_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

_Something is pulling me_

_I feel the gravity_

_Of it all..._

He ended and opened his eyes. They were clouded over with a emotion Tear couldn't identify.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine..."

It was a lie.

* * *

Mormo and Orpheus waited in the lobby of the Gavada chapter for most of the morning the next day. Both of them were not looking forward to another slow day and it was starting to grate on their patience. Luckily, Mormo decided it was a good idea to strike up a conversatuon with Eugene.

"Your fur is awfully silky, Eugene."

"I'm actually pretty proud of it," the humanoid grinned, "A guy's got to take care of his loocks, right?"

"I... guess so..." For some reason, this felt like Keiji's pep talk about fashion all over again. Mormo nodded cheerfully, "I'm with you there! Let you in on a little secret? I'm super proud of this mark on my head!"

"My tail cover's formal, so I'm ready for any occasion, and I get my coat trimmed once every month." Orpheus blinked multiple times, completely bewildered.

"Wow, you've got it all worked out," Mormo was in awe.

"Yeah. Beautiful and manly, that's my motto," Eugene was certainly proud of it too.

"I'm sure you'll live up to it, Eugene!" The Fortune Persona hummed in a pleased manner as their strength grew. The Aeon Persona suddenly pushed at him, _"Kanonno, Kanonno."_

...?

Was something wrong with Kanonno?

"Hey Mormo, where's Kanonno?"

"Kanonno? I think she's at the plaza-ah wait!" Orpheus strode out of the door and towards the plaza. Kanonno was standing there in the plaza and her back was to them. Mormo bumped into the back of Orpheus's head, "Oof! Why'd you stop?"

"..."

"Orpheus?" Mormo asked. He and Orpheus approached Kanonno. The pink-haired girl was in low spirits, "This is... I..."

Immediately, Mormo was concerned, "What's wrong, Kanonno?"

"I know this place... I think I've seen Gavada before," she turned to face them.

"Wait, could this be where you're from, Kanonno?" Orpheus doubted that was true, even as Mormo exclaimed it. Kanonno only shook her head, "These people... It's prosperous here, but... They've lost something... I can almost remember, but it's not coming back. Do I... Am I trying not to remember it?" She bit her lip, "It's like my memory... My mind is ready to go out of control."

"..." Orpheus could feel it. There was something wrong here but he didn't know what, "... Just... try to accept it as it comes." Because that was all that could be done at this point, regardless if they were good or bad memories.

"Orpheus... I'm going to be okay, right?" She looked up at him with soulful green eyes, "Even if my memory comes back, I'm not going to lose anything right?"

He didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so nervous," Kanonno smiled lightly. The Aeon Persona murmured unhappily, even as the bond grew. Orpheus put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it," It's not your fault."

_'It never was.'_

* * *

End chapter.

Song used: Wolf's Rain Ending, Gravity, sung by Maaya Sakamoto, I do not own.

Filler, filler and more bonding time. I'll stop following the game dialogue at a certain point when Orpheus's version of "gaining the Radiant" happens *hint: there is no Radiant for him*end hint

This may be a bit aimless, but next chapter, I'll hopefully have more focus and we'll be back on track.

Review.


	23. Gaining Fluorite

Next chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Leaving Kanonno to herself, Orpheus and Mormo returned to the guild. When he opened the door, they were met with a surprise.

"There's someone here to see you," Annie said.

"It's been a while," Philia greeted them as she turned around.

"Philia!" Mormo grinned, "Thanks for coming all this way!"

"It's the least I can do after what you've done for all of us," her expression became worried, "I was just told that Harold's last known whereabouts are the Aelderwood."

"Philia just returned from those woods,"Annie explained, "She found high Mana density there. We're convinced that the abnormal plant growth there was created using magicology."

Orpheus crossed his arms, "..."

"Foliage characterstic of tropical plants pervades the toxified area of the wood."

"Now that you mention it, the most noxious area did seem kinda steamy..." the Yaoon Descender trailed off. Philia continued, "The rootstock appears to contain a heat-producing structure of some sort. That must be the cause of the tropical climate."

Annie frowned, "If that's the case, the only way to clear the toxins out is to deforest the area."

"Whaaat? That'll take forever..." Mormo groaned.

"And we don't have anytime for something that huge," Orpheus agreed.

"If we could reverse the tropical climate, we might be able to contain the toxins, but..." the brunette stopped there.

"So it just needs to go back to being as cold as Gavada used to be?"

"If I may," Philia spoke up, "I recall recieving a letter from Harold in the past. It was about an experiment in infusing stones with nature's energy. Something about having found the perfect spot to test it... The "Frosthollow," was it? The letter said that sealing the cold there into stone was to be the first test."

"...? So... what's the experiment for?" Mormo asked. Orpheus was to know curious as well.

"Harold proposed a new non-mana energy source that people could use throughout their daily lives. these experiments sought to seal natural energy into stone for later use."

"Into stone? What sort of stone?"

"I believe it was fluorite."

"The mines in Gavada's Frosthollow do hold fluorite," Eugene said, "If we could recover the fluorite Harold used in that experiment and bring it to the Aelderwood..."

"You could use the cold stored inside it to suppress the toxic plants," his assistant finished. The Gajuma turned to Philia, "Philia, you have our gratitude for taking time away from your research to come out here."

"It was my pleasure," she replied, "I hope I was of some help to you all. I'm afraid I must return to Doplund now. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Philia," Orpheus nodded his head.

"Please, be careful," Philia smiled, "I leave my master's safety in your capable hands."

"Thanks, Philia!" Mormo said. From Philia's encouragement, the Priestess Personae gained a little more power. Once Philia left, Mormo spoke up, "All right. :Looks like getting that fluorite is our only hope if we want to nix that toxic junk."

"Yes," Orpheus agreed.

"I'll go with you," Eugene said, "I know the place, I should be able to help."

"Lead the way," the musician said.

* * *

**(Persona OST: Harabah)**

Eugene led them to the Frosthollow, which was north of the city. Orpheus shivered from the cold breeze that blew through and pulled his scarf closer around his face. Mormo crawled into the red fabric, "Brrr! J-jeez it's c-c-c-cooooold..."

"It's dangerous to stay here for long," Eugene said as he walked further in, "This cold will sap the energy right out of us if we're not careful."

"If we make the Aelderwood this cold, those p-plants are g-goners..."

"A lot of fluorite is mine here, but we're not after just any stone."

"What are we looking for?" Orpheus asked as he quickened his pace.

"We've got to find the specific one Haorld used in that experiment..."

Orpheus wrapped his arms around himself and nodded, "I understand."

The monsters that ambushed them radiated the same cold that surrounded them. Eugene was quck to dispatch them with his lance, and the ones he didn't get were burned by Orpheus's Maragilao skill. The fire he cast offered a brief bit of warmth, and kept them going. The further they went, the more cold it got. Orpheus coughed and flexed his fingers to get the blood circulating a bit more.

_'How much farther?' _he wondered.

Eventually, they reached a giant mineral deposit. Mormo slipped out of his red scarf and flew up to it. Eugene went up and knelt down, his eyes searching for the specific fluorite. Orpheus waited by the side and watched. Eventually, the Gajuma found what he was looking for, "This fluorite has Harold's signature on it. This must be the one."

"This is fluorite?" Mormo asked, "It's like it breathed in all of the cold around here. So hurry up and grab it and let's get out of here. I'm cold, cold, cold!"

"Mormo..." Orpheus groaned. The Yaoon Descender shook, "Ah... Nghaaa... Ah-choo!"

The moment he sneezed, a blue flash came to life. Orpheus's eyes widened, "...!"

"Wh-what the?"

"It looks like the fluorite's indweller has awoken," Eugene was immediately on his guard.

"Indweller?" Mormo echoed.

"Yes," his eyes never left the growing form, "The cold held within the stone. It's taking material form... Here it comes!"

Orpheus took hold of his harp and took a stance.

**(Persona OST: Master of Tartarus)**

Eugene roared and charged two of the Ice Spirits. Orpheus bashed another with his harp and sidestepped a Turbulence spell. He cold stung his face and made him squeeze his eyes shut, "Urgh!"

Dancing away, he cast a Marakunda and lowered their defenses. The Ice Spirits shuddered and charged up another Turbulence spell.

_**"Hee-ho!" **_Pyro Jack crowed within his mind. Orpheus strummed his strings, "Agidyne!"

The strong fire skill caused his two opponents to burst into a thousand pieces. Mist floated from their remains, releasing a chill into the air. From behind them, Eugene finished off the last of them.

"Looks like that shut it up. Time to make yourself useful, stone."

"That's nature?" Mormo mused, "It was like some kind of spirit... And am I the only one who feels a little sorry for it?"

"..." Orpheus looked at the remains of them. They looked like mirror shards... Mormo brightened up, "In and case, let's get these back to town fast. Ah-choo!"

"Yes, that would be wise," their guide agreed.

"..." Orpheus turned away and began to have a coughing fit. Mormo and Eugene turned to him, "Orpheus...?"

"I-I'm fine. We should go."

It was only after they reached Gavada that his coughs died down.

* * *

"Welcome back," Annie said.

"Hey, check this out! We found it!" Mormo gestured to the fluorite cluster. Annie inspected it, "My, it's beautiful. It really does seem to breathe out cool air, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I wonder how you're supposed to set it off."

"Hmm, yes... How about I look into it for you. May I borrow the stone for a while?" she asked, "I'm sure Harold must have left notes on its use somewhere. Why don't you see how things are back in Ailily and Doplund while I check over the experiment logs?" Annie smiled kindly, "They're sure to have requests waiting for you, and more than that, they'll surely be glad to see you, Orpheus."

Orpheus's smiled was strained, "Yeah-*cough* *cough*"

He covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Are you all right?" Eugene asked, "You were coughing the entire way back."

"Yeah. Are you sick?" The moment Mormo asked that, Annie walked over, concern etched on her face. She placed her hand on his forehead, "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Orpheus gently waved her off, "I'm fine, really."

"If you're sure..." she didn't look convinced. The Fortune and Temperance Arcanas became stronger.

* * *

Orpheus and Mormo were with Kanonno, talking to her about what had transpired. It then turned to the current situation of Gavada.

"Still, it looks like Aurora's got a lot of influence in Gavada."

"Brr..." the pink-haired girl shuddered.

"Kanonno?" Mormo asked.

"That name... why does it terrify me so much? Wait, here come the voices again..." her expression morphs in one filled with terror, "No, no NO... I'm scared! Orpheus, help me, I'm so scared!" She flung herself at Orpheus and clung to him. He stumbled a bit, mostly with not being prepared for that reaction.

"Kanonno, calm down!" Mormo sighed, "Man... I wonder if you wouldn't be better off not getting your memory back. What do you think, Orpheus?"

The white haired male was silent. What could he say? The Aeon Personae only murmured sadly, in response to Kanonno's distress. Taking a shaky breath, he spoke, "you can't just run away."

Kanonno nodded against the fabric of his clothes, "I know, I know but still... I'm scared it's going to break me."

"..." Orpheus had no response. All he could do was let Kanonno release all of her fears to him.

* * *

End chapter.

Next one, I'm really looking forward to writing.

Review.


	24. Revelations

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Following Annie's suggestion, Orpheus went to visit Doplund and Ailily. Kanonno had chosen to stay behind in Gavada, so it was just him and Mormo. They stopped by Doplund briefly to say hello, and for Orpheus to deliver his presents. They were now on their way to Ailily and had currently made camp for the night. Mormo was curled up by the fire, next to Orpheus's sleeping bag.

"... Ngh..." Orpheus's face contorted into one of pain and he began to cough again. Within his mindscape, the spotlight that shone down on him was gradually getting smaller. Orpheus was on his knees, trying to block out the horrible sound of rattling chains.

"No... no, no, NO!" He screamed and curled up even more as Death's specter appeared before him. The shadow floated closer and closer to his shaking form.

_"Leave."_

Hamuko appeared before it. The shadow stopped, then retreated back into the darkness. Hamuko fluttered over to Orpheus and hovered close to his face. His eyes were squeezed shut from pain and fear. Slowly, his red eyes opened, "Hamuko... what is happening to me?"

_"... You're-" _A small light materialized above them. A voice was coming from it, _"...pheus..."_

Hamuko vanished and Orpheus found himself being pulled towards it.

"Orpheus, wake up!" Mormo yelled. He opened his eyes and found the Yaoon Descender hovering over him. Mormo's aqua blue eyes were filled with worry, "Are you okay? You were crying out in your sleep."

Orpheus swallowed and sat up, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, "I... It was just a bad dream."

"I'll bet. With the way you were tossing and turning," Even though it was meant to be light-hearted, Mormo's face was serious, "You okay now?"

Orpheus nodded. Mormo's concern strengthened the Sun Personae, who were currently murmuring softly to Orpheus. He got up and began to pack up camp with his companion.

* * *

The moment Orpheus and Mormo set foot in Ailily, they were both attacked by Arche, "You're back!"

"Hey, Arche."

"Orpheus, Mormo, you're both back," Chester appeared, followed by Reid, Genis, and Lloyd.

"Yep. Man, it feels like its been forever since we last came here," Mormo grinned, "This place is much, much more lively than Gavada!"

"Soooo," Arche drawled, "What did you get me this time, Orphy?"

"Oh for crying out- don't call me that," Orpheus growled. Regardless, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his gifts for everyone. For Arche, it was a ruby brooch, for Chester, a skinning knife, for Genis, a book on magic, for Reid, some dried local delicacies, and for Lloyd, a carving of a falcon in flight.

"Whoa! Thanks," Lloyd grinned, pleased with his present. Orpheus smiled from the looks of delight on everyone's faces. It made him feel warm, seeing everyone happy. The group followed them back to the guild, chattering excitedly with one another. Kratos and Raine were in their usual places.

"Orpheus, Mormo! Where have you both been?" Raine asked.

"Hey Raine," Mormo greeted, "Orpheus and I just got back from Gavada."

While Mormo talked to Raine, Orpheus walked over to Kratos, "Hello, Kratos."

The elder male nodded in recognition. His gaze was just as calculating as always, "You've improved."

Orpheus was slightly taken aback by that statement. He wasn't expecting that to be the first thing to be said to him, "C-compared to before... I suppose I have."

"Yes... I can scarcely believe you're the same person as the one I gave that entrance test to."

Orpheus nodded, "I remember you saying I didn't look like much of a fighter."

"Heh," Kratos smile was a slight one, "Guilty as charged."

The musician fiddled with the red fabric of his scarf, "... Were you worried?"

Kratos didn't speak. Slightly disappointed, Orpheus apologized, "Sorry. You don't have to respond if you don't want to."

He left Kratos, heading towards Mormo and Raine, the Yaoon Descender waving him over. The mercenary watched him, "... You really have improved, Orpheus. I'm sure I needn't worry."

Orpheus reached Mormo and Raine, "What is it?"

"Raine asked if we could go with her to the Orphic Maze," Mormo supplied. Raising a eyebrow, Orpheus turned to her, "Why?"

A scary, fanatic look was immediately on her face. Instinctively, Orpheus stepped back a little, "To study them, of course! Kratos has said the Orphic Maze is too dangerous to go to alone, so I was hoping you two would guide me."

The Orphic Maze...

Orpheus pondered over the subject. What could be there that would have Raine all excited? He'd have to remember to ask Genis if his sister had any obssessions he should be wary about.

"Uh... Sure we can. Right, Orpheus?" Mormo looked over to him, equally disturbed by the sudden mood swing.

"A-ah..." Orpheus sighed, "But could we go tomorrow? I feel tired..." And his head was starting to hurt.

"Of course. But I expect you to be up early," Raine said, "Ohohoho... I'm coming, my precious ruins."

Orpheus wondered if there was something wrong with her. He massaged his temples to lessen the pain and failed miserably. He walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. He felt so tired.

"Orpheus?" Mormo's voice was far away. He didn't answer and allowed himself to slip into reverie.

* * *

Orpheus waited at the entrance to Ailily for Raine, Mormo perched on his shoulder. Raine eventually appeared, her expression one of contained excitement, "Let's shake a leg! I'm ready to go."

"All right then..." Orpheus led the way to the Orphic Maze and tried to ignore Raine's giddy mumbles. Mormo looked back every now and then, "Orpheus... Raine is kinda scaring me."

He could only shrug in response.

**(Persona OST: Arqa)**

The walls of the Orphic Maze glowed faintly, just as they did when Orpheus first came here. Raine looked around, absolutely thrilled, "I knew it... This place reeks of ruins! Heh... Hoo hoo... Ahh ha ha ha ha!"

Orpheus edged away from her.

"Splendid! It's bursting at the seams with unknown technology! The wisdom of the ages was waiting for a humble pilgrim like myself..."

_'I don't know about that...' _the musician thought to himself.

"I must unravel its mysteries. This maze will speak its secrets to me, like it or not..."

"Uh... yeah. Anyway, let's go on in," Mormo said, flying on ahead. Orpheus and Raine followed in suit. Every now and then, Raine would stop them and go on into a spiel about the walls, or how smooth the floor was, and the movement of the lights.

Orpheus and Mormo would wait patiently everytime, then continue on. This place reminded Orpheus of Tartarus. Even though it wasn't the Tower of Demise, it didn't stop Orpheus from looking around and listening. Relief flooded through him when they reached the room where Gilgulim's node used to be. Raine walked forward, "This appears to be the heart of the Orphic Maze... Marvelous!"

She walked around, inspecting everything until she came to a stone slab, "Hmm, is this some sort of monument? No, it looks like a device..."

"Is that writing on it?" Mormo asked, "Can you read any of it?"

"No, there are no scripts like this recorded in Terresia's history. The forms are irregular."

"I guess there's no deciphering it then, huh?"

"Bite your tongue!" The sudden outburst sent Mormo scurrying to Orpheus, "Ruins exist to pass along the wisdom of ages gone by! What are ruins if not teachers, crossing the bounds of time? This place was waiting here for my arrival."

Mormo peeked out from behind Orpheus's scarf, "I don't know about that..."

"..." Orpheus's eyes flitted all across the room. There was something in here...

Raine turned to the walls, "And how about these walls? The flickering light along them almost looks like it's alive. Truly fascinating. ...Ngh?"

She twitched slightly and Orpheus was on guard. Something in had passed through the air and into Raine's body.

"Raine?" Mormo asked. Raine's eyes had a strange look about them, "Who... are you?"

This wasn't Raine.

"Raine...? No," Mormo came to a realization, "It's not... Who are you?"

The being possessing Raine replied, "We are retainers to the Descender's throne... though you are not... Our Descender."

Orpheus's eyes went hard, "Why are you possessing Raine?"

"We have no other means of contact," the being stated, "This vessel invited our wisdom in of her own will."

Mormo studied the possessed Raine, "... They don't seem to be dangerous. But they know about us Descenders?"

"You are a Descender of a world foreign to us... Though formless, our spirits recognize your resplendent aura," the being said. Mormo became somber, "You all are part of a world consumed by Gilgulim, aren't you?"

"We are called the Niata, meaning ancestor. It is a term from our world," the being, Niata, looked straight at Orpheus, "Now... who are you?"

Orpheus felt his throat constrict and his voice betray him. He couldn't speak and he felt frozen in place. Mormo blinked, "This is Orpheus, the Descender of Terresia."

"He... is not a Descender."

Mormo blinked and Orpheus bowed his head, "Not... a Descender...?"

"..."

"Wh-why aren't you saying anything? It's not true, right? Orpheus?" Mormo pleaded. Orpheus only turned away, "..."

"We have witnessed countless worlds along our journey, and heard the voices of myriad Descenders," the Niata said, "Descenders are the dream seen by the world and its mother tree. Our Descender awake each time to share in the experience of their world's people, and that the tree may bear fruit. Descenders flirt with the mortal world, then return to the World Tree..."

Niata's eyes never left Orpheus who pointedly refused to look at them.

"But you... You are unlike any being we have ever seen. There are many within you, different voices, different dreams that blend together. What... are you?"

Orpheus gritted his teeth. These spirits, the Niata, they knew what he was. Mormo recoiled at the frigid look he had when he finally faced Niata, "I am many but I am also one."

"Then... you are...ah..." Raine's body fell to the ground. Mormo momentarily forgot about the revelation, "Raine! Let's get her back to town, Orpheus!"

He nodded mutely and picked Raine up. The rest of the way back, he felt Mormo's eyes on him, as if trying to see into his core. Orpheus could no longer hide what he was.

He... He needed to tell them the truth.

* * *

"U...ungh..." Raine groaned and woke up. Orpheus and Mormo were sitting by her.

"Back with us?" Mormo asked, "Looks like you're back to yourself again, too," Mormo said.

"I was... at the Orphic Maze... I met somone... I know I did, but..." Raine was struggling to remember what had happened, "I met them, and... they told me something. Was that all a dream?"

"It was not," Orpheus said, "The Niata did speak to you."

"That's right!" Raine's eyes became starry," The Niata! That's what they called themselves. So it really wasn't a dream!"

"..." Mormo looked at her, "Raine, sorry the ruin exploration didn't quite go according to plan."

"It was more than successful for me. I've learned quite a bit. I think I'll write a book all about this..." her enthusiasm dwindled when she saw the expression on Orpheus's face. She looked at him for a long, long time, "... What did the Niata mean when they said you weren't a Descender?"

"..." Orpheus looked towards the sky. It did little to ease his heart and mind. And for once, all of the other Personae were silent. He sighed heavily, "Thou art I, and I am thou... if only that was still true..."

He turned to them both, "I'll tell you the truth... but I want everyone to be present when I do."

"... All right. Let's return home for now and I will call everyone together," Raine walked off towards the guild. Mormo and Orpheus were left alone. The Yaoon Descender looked at him, "Orpheus-"

"Don't... Please... Just don't..."

Mormo complied.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the plaze, Orpheus sittiing on the rim of the fountain. They were all looking at him expectantly.

"Where do I start..." he mused, more to himself.

"The beginning would be nice," Raine suggested. He nodded. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at them all, "I'm not human. I'm only the shadow of a human; a Persona."

"Not... human?" Genis repeated. Arche frowned, "C'mon Orphy, this isn't funny!"

"What _is _a Persona, anyway?" Lloyd asked. Orpheus continued on, "A Persona is the facade you wear to endure life's hardships. We are manifestations of the heart and mind. We are everything you are. We embody all of your emotions, all of your fears, all of your sorrows, all of your hopes, and all of your dreams."

Orpheus's voice pierced the air, "We _**are**_ you."

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't say anything. Mormo recovered, "But, if you're not Terresia's, then why...?"

"I don't know. I just... don't," Orpheus fell back and sat down, "I'm not even supposed to be here... Minato..."

_'Minato?'_ "Who is Minato?"

"My other self. The one who I am. My Animus."

"I don't understand," Reid said.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Orpheus said, "And I wasn't expecting you to understand."

"..." The silence that fell over them was suffocating. Was this true? Was this even real? Orpheus had said he was a shadow, a Persona, but here he was in the form of a human. Mormo was having a hard time believing any of it. But it all made sense as to why Orpheus adjusted well. He had been born once already. Orpheus got up and turned away, "I... I need to be alone for a bit.

"Orpheus-"

"Mormo," The Yaoon Descender looked up. Orpheus turned his head back slowly, raw sorrow evident on his face, "... I'm sorry."

He left everyone there.

On the outskirts of town, he sat down and curled up into a fetal position, his head resing on his knees.

"..." More coughing fits over took him. He could feel his eyes water and his chest ache from them. It had to be **his **power trying to surface.

_'I can't control it for much longer...' _Orpheus put a hand over his heart. That had to be why Hamuko said that he had very little of it left. Death's power was eating away at him. He brushed a strand of white hair out of his eyes and stared off into the sunset. It was beautiful. But it did nothing for him. All he could do was think about everyone in Ad Libitum. What would happen now? Would they still accept him?

Did Mormo hate him for hiding the truth?

"... Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He mumbled angrily to himself. Orpheus then lifted his head, "..."

Someone was behind him.

"... How long have you been following me," Orpheus fully faced who it was, "... Ryoji."

"Nice to see you too, Orpheus," the human form of Nyx's Appriser smiled.

* * *

End chapter.

And the truth comes out! Hahah, poor Orpheus.

Review.


	25. No title

Next chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mormo was still in shock after the confession. Orpheus wasn't Terresia's own but another's; a human's protector. It all made sense now. Everything made sense now. The Ailily guild members and Mormo were back in the guild, trying to absorb this new revelation.

"All this time... Orphy's been..." Arche wasn't in her usual cheer. She could only stare at the brooch in her hands and finger the earring on her right ear.

"He's been keeping this secret from us," Genis finished for her. He was downcast as well, thinking back to the night he caught the older on the roof. It wasn't until now, looking back on it, Orpheus had been sad at the time.

"That idiot..." Lloyd growled lowly.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Chester asked. To everyone's surprise, it was Reid who answered, "Maybe he was scared and maybe he didn't want us to know because he didn't want to trouble us with his own problems."

At the stares he got, the swordsman shrugged, "It's just what I think."

"You seem awfully lax about this," Raine said. Reid leaned back against the wall behind him, "It's not like I'm not bothered by it, but Orpheus is our friend, right?"

The red-head smiled, "Besides, I know he's a good guy."

"You do?" Chester raised a eyebrow.

"Yep! After all, he makes good food!" Genis sighed in exasperation at that, "There you go again, thinking with your stomach."

Arche laughed a little, "Haha... You're right, Orphy is our friend."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed, "Even if he is this Persona thingy or a shadow, Orpheus is still Orpheus."

Kratos and Raine watched as the younger members voiced their agreements to accept Orpheus. Raine looked at him, "What do you think, Kratos?"

"..." the mercenary closed his eyes, "I can accept him. But does the one who has been with him the longest," his eyes opened and trailed to Mormo, "Still do?"

Mormo's eyes blankly stared at the wall. The Yaoon Descender murmured to himself, "Why? Why did he keep it from?"

"Mormo..." Arche came over to him.

"All this time... Orpheus kept this from me. Doesn't he trust me?" Mormo turned to face everyone, on the verge of tears, "Did he not care at all?"

"It was his burden," Kratos said. Mormo snapped, "That's not good enough! He should've told me! He didn't have to suffer in silence, I would've helped him!"

"By taking the place of the one he cares about the most?" Raine asked.

"Yes! ... No... I don't know anymore," Mormo wilted. The others looked at Mormo sadly. Seeing him crushed like this made them feel bad. Kratos shook his head, "You can't replace what he's lost, Mormo. And I don't think Orpheus wants you, or any of us, to replace Minato."

"Why?"

"That person was special to him," Kratos said simply. He knew the feeling of having someone special being torn away. Mormo made a frustrated noise but then slowly floated down. Chester caught him in his hand and Mormo just laid his head down, "Why did this happen?"

While the Yaoon Descender pondered this, everyone waited for Orpheus to return. After twenty minutes, the door swung open.

"Orph-" Genis stopped, and his eyes widened. A unfamiliar young man was supporting Orpheus and walked inside.

"Orpheus!" Mormo looked up at the shout. Orpheus's eyes were closed and his face was deathly pale. A dark substance was dripping from his mouth and onto the floor. The smell of iron hit his nose.

_Blood._

"What did you do to him?" Arche demanded. The male supporting Orpheus shook his head, "I did nothing. Could you please help me move Orpheus to a bed?"

"Bring him over here," Raine directed them both down the hallway. Mormo sat there in Chester's hand, watching the musician 's harp disappear behind the door, "..."

It was too much, he could feel his head spinning.

_"Mormo!"_

His world went dark.

* * *

Ryoji watched the silver-haired woman work her healing magic on Orpheus. It wouldn't heal the wounds being inflicted upon him, but it would ease the pain. Seeing Orpheus this way was what he had expected, but it didn't stop him from feeling bad.

"All right," Lloyd started, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Now, now," Ryoji smiled and put his hands up in a appeasing gesture, "There's no need for the hostilities, Mr. Irving."

The glower turned to a full on death glare.

"To answer your question, I am Ryoji Mochizuki, a friend of Orpheus's."

"What kind of friend are you to hurt him like this?" Arche growled, "You obviously did something."

"Miss Klein, I assure you I didn't hurt him," Ryoji calmly stated, "But I am somewhat responsible for his current state."

"That just contradicts what you said first!" Genis said.

"Maybe so, but it is the truth," Ryoji's smile faded and his expression became serious, "Orpheus's body can no longer handle my power."

"What does that-"

"Ngh..." A weak groan came from the bed. Raine didn't stop her healing, "Orpheus, are you awake?"

Orpheus's face was contorted in pain and he didn't open his eyes, "Ryoji... Mormo..."

Ryoji strode over to Orpheus's side and knelt down. Kratos had been watching the whole time and not saying a word until now, "How is he?"

"Not good," Raine didn't look up from her work, "It's strange. My healing artes can't do anything."

Orpheus moaned in pain and fisted his hands into the sheets. Sweat was beginning to bead on his face and making his bangs stick to his forehead. More coughs wracked his body, making more blood seep from his mouth and dribble down his face. Raine swore under her breath and began to push more mana into her spells. Arche pulled at her hair, "What do we do?"

"Damn it! Orpheus, don't you dare die on us!" Lloyd ran over. Ryoji watched Orpheus carefully, his blue eyes almost glowing in the light. Orpheus's eyes flew open"Kuh! Gyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

He lurched up, the cloak of coffins wrapping around him. Orpheus wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, "Stop... stop..."

"What's happening?" Arche yelled. Ryoji didn't answer, only looked at Orpheus, "You can't hold it back any longer."

Orpheus struggled to breathe, "Not yet... Mormo..."

"What's going on in here?" Chester and Reid came running inside. Mormo, who had been unconscious, was roused awake, "Mmm... Orpheus?"

Pained red eyes met his own aqua blue and the Yaoon Descender flew over to him. Orpheus winced, feeling Thanatos trying to claw his way out, "Mormo... I really am sorry."

"I don't care about that right now!" Tears gathered in Mormo's eyes, "You're in pain, and if you die here I... I... I'll never forgive you!"

Orpheus's eyes widened as the Sun reached its full power. The blue card fell into his hands and his expression became one of determination, "All right... Ryoji."

Ryoji nodded and took Orpheus's hand. A bright light erupted from them, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light, Mormo being the closest, "Aaahh!"

"What's happening?"

The light died eventually, and everyone lowered their arms. Mormo looked up at the lone figure on the bed, Ryoji nowhere in sight, "Orpheus?"

"... In this form, I am called Messiah."

* * *

End chapter.

I have to go now. Next chapter might take a while.

Review.


	26. Leaving Again

Next chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

_"... In this form, I am called Messiah."_

Even if he had changed in appearance, Orpheus -Messiah's- voice was still the same, soft-spoken tenor Mormo and the others recognized. No longer was his hair snow-white, instead turning to silvery blonde. His scarf had changed to one very much like Ryoji's only it was silver and white instead of red. Messiah's clothing was completely comprised of a white coat, tunic, and pants, while the gauntlets, greaves, and hair ornament were metallic. Attached to the back of his coat on the shoulder blade area, small silver wings were outstretched, poised to take flight.

Lastly, wrapped around his right arm was a chain.

"You... changed," Arche managed to get out.

"I had no choice but to merge with Ryoji if I wanted to prevent Thanatos, his own power, from tearing me apart... again," Messiah surmised.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked. Messiah closed his eyes, "Ryoji is a shadow, different from myself because he represents the Death Arcana. A incident back in our world occured... and he had been sealed within Minato. When I was summoned for the first time, he tore me apart from the inside out."

Lloyd made a face at the thought, as did some of the others. Mormo openly gaped, "I-if that's true then-"

"Don't worry," Messiah gently picked up the Yaoon Descender, "Thanatos won't try to hurt me any longer."

Raine, bless her, had gotten over her initial shock of the transformation, "This is a lot to take in... Do you mind if I write a letter to the other guilds, letting them know about what has transpired here?"

"I don't mind," the blonde shook his head, "It's better they knew the truth anyway."

He got up on his feet and raised his head, "Let me reintroduce myself; I am Messiah. From this day forth I shall walk by thy side."

* * *

Messiah spent the next couple of days recovering and talking with Raine and Kratos. Mormo had been a bit iffy about the whole Persona thing at first, but he reminded himself that Orpheus was Orpheus no matter what. Messiah himself didn't act like nothing hadn't happened, though he was gracious enough to not "brood" as much.

Messiah started taking on requests again, helping out at the inn, and going out to recover things with the others. Eventually, Messiah and Mormo decided it was time to leave soon. They had to get back to Gavada and rescue Harold after all.

The night before they left, they were at the inn, eating with the others.

"Sooo," Arche drawled. Messiah regarded her from the corner of his eye, "... Yes?"

"Messiah, huh?" Arche grinned mischieviously, "Since I can't call you Orphy anymore, I guess this calls for a name change~"

His eye twitched at that, "I'd rather not."

"Too bad," her grin widened, "Messy~"

"Rrrgh..." Messiah put his head in his hands, "Why me?"

"Hehehehe!"

"C'mon Arche, leave him alone, "Chester intervened. Arche stuck her tongue out at the hunter, then leaned over to the blond, "You think you could do something for me before you leave tomorrow?"

"I don't know..."

"Awww, come on, pweaty pwease?" Arche was doing her best puppy dog expression. Messiah stared right back with a blank expression, "..."

"Pwease? Messy?"

Again, his eye twitched and he sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright."

Arche hugged him, "You're the best, Messy!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

The next morning, Messiah was up early and in the kitchen. He was absolutely, 100% focused to the task at hand of cooking the Mabo Curry Arche had requested from him. From behind, Mormo hovered inside, rubbing one eye, "Morning... what are you making?"

"Mabo Curry," Messiah said without turning around. He cut the carrots in quick succession and added them to the pot, "Arche asked me to make some for her before we left."

"Huh... I wonder why," Mormo mused. The lid to the pot clanged softly and Messiah turned around. Mormo was in deep thought and not in his usual chatty mood.

"... What's wrong?"

"Huh? N-nothing's wrong."

Messiah took a deep breath, then exhaled, "Mormo."

"All right, fine..." Mormo turned his head away, "... I'm sorry I tried to replace Minato."

Messiah remained silent.

"It was wrong of me. You always looked so sad all the time and had to suffer alone because of it," aqua eyes looked up at him, "So... I'm sorry."

"Mormo..." Gauntlet covered hands reached out and gently plucked him from the air. Messiah smiled softly and hugged him close, "Thank you for your concern."

Mormo rested his head against the white fabric, feeling the warmth radiating from his friend. Underneath it, he could hear Messiah's heartbeat pulse strongly, like a soothing lullaby. Messiah turned back to his curry to check on it, Seeing it was done, he grabbed a plate and put a serving of rive on before putting the curry on top. He wrapped it in plastic wrap and headed for the door, "Time to give this to Arche."

The pink-haired witch was waiting for them in the plaza, as usual. Messiah handed her the Mabo Curry, "Here you go."

"Alright! Time to give Chester Arche's super special Mabo Curry!" she giggled gleefully to herself.

"Whaaaatttt?" Mormo yelled, "Your curry? Messiah was the one who made that for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Urgh..." Mormo frowned. Messiah rolled his eyes discreetly, "Well, if that's all, we'll see you later."

"Sure thing! Oh yeah, Messiah," he stopped in mid-step, "Whether or not you're only half a person... you're still my friend."

The sincerity in her voice strengthened the Star Arcana. Messiah watched her run off to find Chester. In his head, Ryoji was chuckling softly, _"She's a lively one."_

_'You have no idea.' _Messiah and Mormo both continued walking to the gates of Ailily. The whole way, Mormo was grumbling angrily about how Arche had the nerve to cheat Messiah out of his hard work. Just as the passed the gates, Chester came running up from behind them, "Messiah, wait!"

Both ofthem stopped and turned around, "Chester?"

Chester slowed to a stop in front of them and held out the Mabo Curry, "Here."

Messiah stared at it wordlessly. The pieces fell together and he looked back up, "Arche didn't mean any harm."

"I know that, silly," Chester laughed.

"How'd you know it was Messiah?" Mormo asked. The hunter snorted, "Come on, we all know there is no way Arche could cook this."

"Oh..."

Messiah took the curry from Chester's hands and eased it into his bag. He looked up again, "Chester..."

"I know. I can't keep chasing after my sister forever," he sighed, "Amy wouldn't want me being this way."

Pain was evident in his eyes. The death of his sister still fresh in his mind.

"Will you be all right now?" Messiah asked.

"Yeah. Say hello to Kanonno for me. And Messiah... Stay safe, okay?"

Messiah half smiled and nodded. He caught the blue card that formed in his hand and waved good-bye to Chester.

* * *

End chapter.

I feel out of it. Sorry if it's sloppy, guys. Hopefully youguys have a clear image of how Messiah looks now.

Review.


	27. Saving Harold

Next chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Messiah's change in appearance was a bit of a shock to the rest of the Gavada chapter. Expected. But still a shock. Thankfully, Annie and Eugene had informed Kanonno and the others so it wasn't too bad. Right now, Messiah and Mormo were listening to Eugene's run-down of their mission.

"I think we're all relieved that you're the one who took this request. Proceed to the Aelderwood, find Harold, and effect a rescue."

Simple enough. But there was one other thing that they had to take care of and Mormo made it known, "What about the plant toxins?"

"They'll be no problem. We've figured out how to use the fluorite," Annie said with a smile of assurance. Mormo was pulled out of his somber mood, "Really?"

Annie nodded and continued, "In its current state, it's set to its storage mode, to hold in natural power. You see the words written on it here?" She held the mineral out and gestured to the engravings on its surface, "Engrave a few more onto the fluorite, and it will change over to usage mode. You'll be able to unleash the stone's cold whenever you wish that way."

"Sweet! So we're finally ready to go in!"

Messiah managed a small smile. Ryoji commented on his happiness and Messiah "kindly" told him to shut up. The Death Arcana representative only laughed in response, _"Of course."_

The ground suddenly began to shake and everyone struggled to keep their balance. The shaking stopped after a minute, "Oh...!"

"Another quake...?" Kanonno looked around. Messiah steadied himself when the seismic activity subsided and blinked his eyes a couple of times. Something was wrong. His vision went dark and everything went numb. He felt weightless and disoriented, the Personae chattering wildly, their voices ringing in his ears. Ryoji's voice echoed plainly against them, concern lacing his tone.

"Messiah? What's wrong, Messiah?"Mormo's voice cut through the darkness and the world came back into focus. Messiah was on his knees, most of his weight on his hands that had kept from face planting on the floor.

"I... I feel dizzy," the blonde shakily got back up on his feet. Mormo panicked, "Pull it together, Messiah! You can't let this beat you!"

Annie, Eugene and Kanonno were looking at him with concern. The Gajuma stepped forward, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... I'm fine now."

On the inside though...

_"Ryoji, is...?"_

_"Yeah," _Messiah could just feel Ryoji bow his head so his chin disappeared into the warm, yellow fabric of his scarf. They both knew what was wrong, and they both knew they had to pick up the pace.

* * *

**(Persona OST: Harabah)**

They entered the Aelderwood and stopped once inside. Mormo flew oveto Messiah, "Okay, let's do this. I just carve this and this..."

The Yaoon Descender engraved the scrawl and blue mist seeped out of it. Messiah felt ice-cold breezes burst outwards, making his blonde hair flap before settling down. The tropical weather suddenly dropped to slightly chilly temperatures.

"Shazam!" Mormo was surprised, "It got cold! With this, those plant toxins won't bother us now!"

"Good. Now we can advance further." Mormo's expression faded from joy to something else, "Still... what is this smell?"

"...?"

"This place smells so familiar. I just can't figure out why..." Mormo confessed. Messiah gave him a concerned look, then began striding down the path that led deeper into the forest. Any native wildlife that strayed too close and attacked the two of them were taken out by well-aimed Mahamaons and Mamudoons from Messiah. Reaching the deepest area of the forest, the air was fresh and cool unlike the previous time where it was noxious and suffocating. A shape was on the ground nd Messiah and Mormo ran over to it, Messiah's chain rattling noisily.

Upon closer inspection, it was a pink-haired femal in very colorful clothing.

"This is Harold?" Messiah said in disbelief while Messiah knelt down to check her vitals, "But this is a girl!"

"Nn...gh..."

"She's conscious! But she seems pretty weak... Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" The Yaoon Descender asked.

"...n..gry..."

"Huh?" Immediately, Harold's eyes shot up and she pushed herself up, "I smell food! MINE!"

"Ah, my lunch!" Mormo yelled when she took his food, "That's my sauerkrat and sausage sandwich! Get off it! Stop! Noooo!"

The girl didn't listen and proceeded to devour his food. Mormo sulked, "*Sniff*... I hate her already..."

"Ahh..." Harold sighed in contenment before falling back onto the ground. She was asleep.

"She fell asleep..."

Mormo groaned at the blonde's observation, "We have to carry her back now? Forget it! I'm not lifting a finger for her! She stole my lunch!"

Messiah turned his head and just stared at Mormo, "..."

"Ugh...fine. I'll help already, jeez," the Yaoon Descender relented. Mormo hoisted the girl onto Messiah's back, mindful on the ornamental wings, and they existed the forest.

* * *

Back in Gavada, Harold began to come around. She opened her eyes and got to her feet, "Nyuh? Who're you?"

Mormo scowled, "The lunch-thief lives."

"How rude!" she scoffed, "I have a name you know! Scientific super genius, Harold Berselius."

"She just called herself a genius..." Mormo couldn't believe this, "I can't believe this lunch-thief produced Philia..."

_'... I can,' _Messiah thought to himself. In a round-about way... Sort of. They headed back to the guild with Harold. Kanonno was there to greet them, "Welcome back, Messiah!"

"I'm hooome," Harold trilled. Annie walked up to her, "Harold! What were you thinking, running off to the Aelderwood like that?"

"Oh please," Harold wasn't deterred by the other girl's chasitising tone, "the place was swarming with unknown organisms! The queen of research simply HAD to check it out. Which reminds me, I ran into hideous viper lady out there."

"Viper... Lady?" Mormo repeated.

"You meand Aurora?" Eugene surmised. Harold nodded, "Of course I mean Aurora! She's set up this mana lab back in the heart of the woods. It's where all of the city's food is made... Along with a host of monsters and toxic plants. And can you believe the viper lady has the gall to order me to help her create new organisms? I told her I'd rather drink a beaker of acid, and she threw me in that terrible toxified place! Arrgh! Just wait, viper lady! One of these days, I'll bash that tiny hairy head of yours in, so help me!"

The whole time, Messiah had his eyes closed during Harold's rant. Inside his head, Ryoji was laughing, _"What a charming young lady."_

"... So the newly engineered organisms are hastening the loss of mana?" Annie asked.

"Yes, all the food and crops and livestock. The people are living it up at the cost of mana's protection," Harold responded, "And that mana itself is being altered. It's steadily being remade into something other than Terresian mana."

Eugene's face was grim, "The mana lab... Do you think we could stop that mana leak if we shut that place down?"

"Probably," Harold said, "If the mana here gets any weaker, this whole town is going to be a quick snack for the Devourer."

Kanonno, who hadbeen silent the whole time, spoke up, "The people in my homeland also used mana left and right. They were fighting constantly..."

Mormo looked at her in surprise, "Huh...? Kanonno, you remember it?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure... but there's something. I'm close to remembering it..."

Annie turned to Harold, "Harold, Kanonno has lost her memory."

"Amnesia, huh?"

"Hey, what about that retrograde hypnotherapy? To make her remember. You can do it, can't you?"

The scientist nodded, "Of course I can. But if her past was traumatic enough to make itself scarce, why drag it all back now?"

"... She may be right," Mormo agreed. Messiah didn't say anything, but he did glance at Kanonno. She was shaking with fear and anticipation, but she had resolved to find her past, "... Please. I'm looking for my home. I need to know who I am. Everything."

"Okay, that's fine with me," Harold smiled, "We'll need some quiet. How about my house?" She then turned to Messiah, "I'll be borrowing this one fo a bit. Don't worry, i'll try not to do anything too funny to her. Probably."

That didn't reassure him in the slightest. Kanonno looked at him, "... Orph-I mean Messiah, I..."

"Well, it's off to my home sweet home. It's been so long! See you all later~"

"Wait!" Kanonno said, making Harold stop, "I... I want to talk to Messiah outside for a minute. Do you mind?"

They walked outside and out to the plaza. Kanonno bit her bottom lip while Messiah waited patiently for her to speak.

"I... um, I..."

"Are you worried?" he asked softly.

"I wonder if I'll change... If I'll stop bein me once I get my memory back... But I can't go thinking things like that. This is what I wanted, after all..." Kanonno sounded as if she was still trying to convince herself this was what she wanted. Messiah felt the Aeon personae murming sadly in response to her morose feelings.

"You're one of our best friends, Kanonno. No old memories could ever change that," Mormo tried to comfort her. It work, and she smiled again, "Thank you..." She then looked at Messiah, "How about you, Messiah? Still no memories of your home?"

This question...

Messiah bowed his head, and Mormo did as well. His eyes were sad, "Um, Kanonno... You see, Messiah doesn't really have amnesia."

The pink-haired girl was confused, "Huh?"

"I'm from another world," Messiah said, "My home is... is where Minato is. These memories are imprinted onto my very being and I never can truly forget them... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You and everyone else."

"Oh... Oh," Kanonno was downcast once again. She shooke her head, "No, I'm sorry. I was the one who kept projecting my own feelings on you. I wanted company, so I wouldn't be all alone without my memories. Thinking that you were in the same boat as I was let me stop worrying about it all so much..."

Hearing this from Kanonno made his heart ache. Messiah, in a rare display, let his guilty expression show, "..."

He still hadn't told her, Mormo, or the others about the one thing they wouldn't understand. His darkest secret. What would surely break their hearts. He... didn't want them to know, yet he would have to say it sooner or later. A image flashed in his mind. A woman, her face somber yet resolute and her eyes sparkling with gratitude. Mrs. Kamiki, Akinari's mother.

"We'll always be a team, Kanonno. You're our best friend," Mormo said cheerfully. Kanonno nodded, her radiant smile once again in place, "Thanks... I think I'm ready. I'm going to go see Harold now. I'll see you both later."

"You know it! See you later!" Kanonno smiled one last time before running back for the guild. Messiah watched her back become smaller and smaller, before it disappeared completely. The parting words of Mrs. Kamiki echoed within his mind:

_"Take good care of the ones dearest to you. If you wait until their time has come, and you're clinging to their cold bodies... then it's too late... Everyone who's born will die someday. Not just Akinari, or me, or you. It happens to everyone... So before that happens... It doesn't take a grand gesture. You don't have to make a big production of it, but... If you love someone, let them know it. We all go through life with the same struggles, the same heartbreak... We should be able to prop each other up with the same love and kindness as well... I'm sure you have something precious you can share with people... Always remember that..."_

She had then walked off into the sunlight. Never again would Minato see her. Messiah's heartache intensified with guilt and sadness. What she was true, but it would never help lessen the pain of that heartbreak.

It was a wound on the soul. One that cut deep and bled for a long, long time. A snide voice in the back of his mind said the wound would hurt more if he didn't tell them. He thought about it, about the precious thing he, not Minato, that he himself could share with the others.

Maybe at the end of it all... it would reveal itself.

That. He decided. That was when he would tell them.

* * *

End chapter.

I'm alive! We are getting closer to the end, probably ten more chapters to go. Yes, Messiah still has that one secret he never told.

Review.


	28. The Mana Lab and Aurora

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

Messiah spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Luke, Tear, and Senel. It was mostly just to make sure they were doing okay and to socialise a bit. Of course, Luke's first observation was that his huge harp was gone. Then Tear had asked Mormo if she could pet him and another side of her was exposed. Apparently, she was obssessed with cute things. Ryoji pointed out that if they had Jack Frost dolls in this world, she would probably be gushing over them.

The blonde's bonds grew even closer to completion. But at the same time the Aeon Personae were silent, they're strong and steady voices no longer audible. But the Lovers Arcana, Harold's bond that had formed a few hours ago, was quick to fill the void. Did something happen?

"..." Messiah entered the guild, his face set in a stony mask. Annie, Harold, and Eugene were already there. The female doctor in training looked up, "Oh, Messiah."

"It looks like Kanonno's got her memory back, but..." Harold trailed off.

"... What's wrong?" Mormo asked.

"She seemed pretty shocked. She tore out of my place as soon as it all came back to her."

Messiah suddenly felt as if the warmth of his body had been sucked dry. Worry became evident on his face, "Where is she now?"

Harold smirked, "Who knows?"

"Who..." Mormo became angry, "she was in your care, Harold! You didn't look to see where she went?"

"I thought I'd give the poor girl some room! Don't want to go rubbing salt in the wound now, do you?" the pink-haired scientist asked. Messiah bit his lower lip, "..."

Mormo on the other hand wasn't amused, "I could see you doing just that."

"You want to become a guinea pig?

"Hells no! Keep your mitts off me, you quack!"

"Anyway, she'll come back once she's calmed down a bit. I'll look after her then, I promise," Harold said, "You two can go take care of your work."

"Just make sure you actually give her some support this time, lunch-thief!" Mormo glared. While he ranted angrily to Harold, Messiah felt another presence in his mind.

**_"She won't come back."_**

_"Hamuko?"_

**_"She won't... come back."_**

Just as quickly as she came, the female voice was gone from his mind. He blinked his eyes slowly. What did she mean, Kanonno won't come back?

He was left to ponder her cryptic words.

* * *

Evidently, Kanonno did not return to Gavada. Weeks had gone by and there was no sight of her at all. Even though Messiah went about his business, doing requests with Luke, Tear, Senel, and even occasionally Eugene, he could find no trace of her. Asking around didn't reveal anything either. Unconsciously, he still strived to learn about his new-found friends and build his relationships with them.

He even helped Annie and Eugene make peace, while learning about the incident that had started them off on rocky terms.

Then there was Harold...

Unfortunately, for him, she was absolutely fascinated by him being a Persona. Harold bombarded him with many questions. What was a Persona? How did one use one? All kinds of things as such. He answered as much as he could; telling her that only certain people could actively summon their Persona, usually to combat the collective negative emotions of humanity. Then he usually became a subject to certain experiments that he would rather not remember. Either way, the Lovers Arcana grew stronger from the "bonding time" he spent with her.

Then came the day to shut down the mana lab in the Aelderwood.

Messiah stood before Eugene, ready for his orders. The Gajuma looked him over, concern in his eyes, "Did you hear the story on this one, Messiah? It's an awfully big job."

"I know. But someone has to do it," He replied. Eugene nodded his head, "True enough. I'll move straight to the details. Bring the Mana Lab in the Aelderwood down for good. We'll stay here and work to minimize the panic once people find out they can't use mana any more." A broad smile appeared on his face, "Heh, this is the biggest operation since the Gavada chapter's inception. I can't wait..."

"We've received word that Aurora has left the city. There's only one place she could be headed..." Annie said. Mormo finished her sentence, "The Aelderwood. What could she be thinking, inciting folks to speed along the loss of mana? I guess we'll just have to ask Harold's viper lady ourselves."

"I guess this is the end of Gavada's prosperity..." Eugene sighed, "I just hope the people will agree to return to the days when we were prosperous in spirit."

"I'm sure they will..." Mormo reassured him, "Well, Messiah, let's get going!"

Messiah nodded, "Yes. Let us hurry."

They left through the door, their destination pictured perfectly in their minds.

**(Persona OST: Harabah)**

Arriving at the Aelderwood, Messiah and Mormo carefully maneuvered their way deeper into the forest. Further and further, down the winding the dirt paths that would surely take them to the Mana Lab. Once again, Messiah used Mamudoon and Mahamaon on any and all monsters that tried to get near them. They eventually came to the heart of the forest.

Scientific equipment was propped up everywhere, along with a few empty cages.

"Is this the Mana Lab?" Mormo looked around. Messiah watched his companion as hysteria and confusion became apparent on his face, "What is this place...? Those bugs... that plant... they're all from my world! So this is that familiar scent I caught back in the woods. Are these other things all from different worlds, too? But how?"

Messiah's expression softened, "..." He then turned his head at the sound of voices, "...?"

"Aah! Quick, hide! There's someone in here!" Mormo cried. They both ran to a nearby tree and hid behind it. A earthquake shook the ground once again, jostling everything on the surface. A scientist looked around, "This one's big! Is this... No..."

It died down eventually, and another scientist ran over to the first, "I-impossible... All regions aside from Ailily, Doplund, and Gavada are..."

"They've all been consumed by Gilgulim?"

"Ailily, Doplund, and Gavada... So the areas richest in mana survived... Though they're hardly rich in mana any more."

"But the being Mistress Aurora created will protect us from Gilgulim. Gavada will be fine, even with this mana drought."

"...No. Nothing can stop that ravaging monster. Gilgulim is devouring every land in sight as soon as its mana defenses are lost. Maybe it's not too late, though. Stop all mana use immediately. We've got to conserve what we have left here."

"But..."

A new voice entered the mix, "What seems to be the matter here? Think you could get yourselves back to work?"

A woman, most likely Aurora strode right up to them. Both scientists turned to her, "Mistress Aurora..."

"We're stopping all mana use. If we use anymore, the World' Tree's roots here in Gavada will die. We... We must protect Gavada."

"The take your mana from Doplund and Ailily," Aurora drawled, "Surely I'm not the only smart one here. Think, boys."

The first gasped, "Mistress Aurora... What? What did you just say?"

"We're saying that further mana use is dangerous," the second cried, "Enough of this. We'll go back to the simple life, and hold on to what we have."

"Now? Hah hah hah hah!" Aurora laughed, "Do you really think you can return to your sorry old lives without these toys and the power of mana? ... Well, you performed nicely for a while. Thanks to you all, Gavada is all but ready for the plucking for Gilgulim."

"Y-you mean all this using mana was... That all we've been doing was all..."

"You tricked us! You ruined Gavada!" the scientist looked are her fearfully, "You... Wh-what are you? You're definitely not just a scientist!"

"Now, now, calm down. You were so happy, living the good life up," Aurora turned around, "Now it's time to settle up, boys. I'm taking Gavada with me. Ah hah hah hah hah!"

"Before I go," she said, a wicked smile on her face, "Why don't you all spend some time with my newest little friend."

A giant monster then landed on the ground beside her. Aurora gently petted its shell, "A lovely mix of creatures from Terresia and Yaoon, don't you think? Now, my sweet... Why don't you enjoy those two fine gentlemen there. Ah hah hah!"

Both of the scientists backed up and turned around, running as fast as their legs could carry them. The monster stomped after them, close on their heels. Mormo growled, "How dare she... How DARE she toy with the life on my world? She can't get away with that!"

Messiah felt a burning sensation in his belly and in his heart. Rage. Rage for the misuse and violation of life. They both ran out from their hiding place, stoping before Aurora.

"So you're Aurora? What you've done to Yaoon and Terresia's inhabitants is sick!"

Aurora mockingly gasped, "Oh my, if it isn't the Terresian Descender. And the Descender of Yaoon, as well." She mockingly bowed to them, sweeping her arm out to gesture to the lab they were in, "Welcome, welcome. It's a bit small, but I think you'll see its charm."

Messiah only sent her a deadly look in response.

"I've heard about all you all, going around making life hard on poor Lord Widdershin," she clicked her tongue in disapproval, "No one likes a troublemaker, you know."

"Why are you forcing these people to use up Gavada's mana? Are you one of Widdershin's thugs?" Mormo yelled.

""Thug"? You have the wrong idea. I'm a part of him... the right hand of Lord Widdershin, master of all life."

"Master of life?" Mormo repeated. Messiah gritted his teeth in anger. Such arrogance. It was absolutely sickening. Aurora nodded, that's right. And Gilgulim will soon swallow the last of these lands. Terresia's World was quite the fighter, so we set to draining off some mana. Of course, it'd be a shame to waste it, so we'll be taking it all straight back from the people themselves."

"Why are creatures from my world living here?"

"I said master of ALL life, didn't I? Every last thing Gilgulim becomes a part of Lord Widdershin. You all are quite fortunate. soon, you will be Lord Widdershin's new arms and legs."

"Arms and...?" Rumbling once again shook the ground, and Gilgulim's node appeared.

"!"

"Gilgulim!"

"Soon, Lord Widdershin. Very soon. I'll just finish these two off, and it will all be over," Aurora smirked, "Have fun with my creation here. It's time to learn the power of disparate worlds fused together. Your bloodied remains will make a lovely gift to Lord Widdershin!"

Behind them, the giant tortoise creature landed. It roared in challenge and charged straight for them. Messiah's back was turned to it and he didn't move. Mormo screamed, "MESSIAH!"

Just as it was upon him, Messiah turned and caught its snout in a iron grip with one hand. It moved its legs ad tried to break free, bellowing in pain as the hand tightened, gloved fingers biting into its skin.

"How sad," Messiah murmured, his eyes shadowed by his hair, "That life was wasted so meaninglessly..."

Mormo felt a chill run up his spine when Messiah's eyes became visble. His sclera was pitch black and black tears streamed down his pale cheeks. But they screamed only one thing.

Rage.

He glared at Aurora, "Master of all life? Don't make me laugh. You created this mockery by using and disrespecting already existing life."

Blue blood oozed from where his fingers had cut the skin.

"It sickens me... It absoultely sickens me... That this... That this..." Messiah's shoulders trembled from many things. Rage and sorrow being the most dominant. The air hummed with energy and Mormo shivered as his fur became static-charged. A scream wrenched itself from Messiah's throat, "MEGIDOLAON!"

From above, white energy flew together and fell upon the patchwork beast. Then a white explosion enveloped the entire area. When it died down, the monster was nothing but black ash. Aurora sneered, "You miserable...! No matter... Gavada is finished. There is no escaped from Gilgulim now!"

Messiah's eyes slowly turned to normal as she continued, "Then it's Doplund, then Ailily, and before long, it'll be picking its teeth with the last splinters of the World Tree."

"Never!" Mormo stated.

"The better part of Terresia is already gone! Your cities are all that's left. The worldless World Trees mana reserves are scraping bottom as we speak. There's not a person alive that can stop Lord Widdershin now!"

"No..."

"I'm afraid so, darling. I told you, there's nothing you can do."

Messiah shook his head, "You're wrong. There is still something I can do and I won't stop. I will never stop."

Aurora chuckled at that, "Ah ha ha... Well, this is farewell, my foolish little Descender." She then teleported away. Mormo flew to the spot where she had been. Hot tears were gathering in his eyes, "Wait! Coward! Stay here and fight! Fight me, damn it! Gaaah! Using the creatures whose lands they've stolen like slaves to fight their battles... Life's not some kind of toy!"

"It isn't," Messiah agreed. He straightened up, "Let's keep fighting unil the very end."

Mormo turned to him, determination in his eyes, "Damn right we will! That's what brought me here to Terresia. To the World Tree... and to you, Messiah. I'm not backing down! I'm going to save everyone!"

Messiah nodded his head. _They _were going to save everyone.

* * *

Back in Gavada, the air was noticabely more chilly. They returned to the guild and were greeted by Annie, Harold, and Eugene. Annie cried out in relief, "You two!"

"We stopped the mana harvesting. Aurora got away, though... Burning through Gavada's mana supply was her plan from the start. She tricked everyone into using magicology," Mormo explained.

"The scientists working in the Mana Lab have returned to the city," Annie was troubled, "They said that only a handful of Terresia's lands remain intact."

"None if the would have happened if everyone would have just listened to me form the start!" Harold sighed, "It's too late for them to come cryingto me now."

"How are mana levels in the other cities?" Eugene asked.

"I'm worried as well. If Aurora had run from Gavada..."

"Wait," Mormo paused, "She said where she was going... Doplund is the next target! We've got to hurry! Ah, but wait, has Kanonno...?"

Harold shook her head, "Still no sign of her here. We'll start looking for her here."

"Yes, you go on ahead, "Annie said, "We promise we'll find Kanonno, and keep watch over her here. The Gavada Ad Libitum chapter is deeply in your debt for all the help you've given us."

Eugene gazed at them both, "Don't worry about this place- we'll protect Gavada with all we've got. The people here are in a state of shock... Our new job is to get them through it."

"Everything else, we leave to you."

Messiah felt the trust and hope in their eyes. The Fool Arcana strengthened, followed by three tarot cards; Lovers, Fortune, and Temperance. Mormo laughed a little, "Heh, then we'll take care of everything else, then be back to collect on that lunch you owe me!"

Harold scoffed, "You need to learn how to forgive and forget, half-pint, because you can fore about getting that lunch back." She then smiled, "... Make sure you come back in piece. We'll be waiting for you."

"..."

"... You got it!" Mormo said confidenly. Messiah smiled and bowed to them all. He then walked out the door, Mormo in tow. Messiah stopped by the inn to say good-bye to Luke and Tear, solidifying the Empress and Chariot Arcanas. They ran into Senel on their way out of the city.

"I hear you're headed for Doplund."

"Yeah! Care to come along, Senel?" Mormo asked. The white-haired teenager shook his head, "No, I'm going to stick around and look for my sister here a while longer."

"She could be in another town, you know?"

"That's certainly a possibiliy, but I haven't finished looking here yet." Mormo frowned a little, "Well, this place gets pretty cold. Bundle up, and don't catch cold!"

"You don't need to fuss over me. Just... If you see Shirley..."

"I know," Messiah smiled, "I'll grab her by the scruff for ya."

Senel fumed at that, "H-hey! Be gentle wih her, will you? Shirley's pretty frail..."

Messiah laughed at that, "Relax. I'm kidding. Of course I'll be gentle with her."

"You... ugh..." Senel sighed in defeat. Messiah's gaze softened, "You take care, Senel."

"... You too."

The Hermit Arcana reached its peak and Arahabaki made his presence fully known.

* * *

End chapter.

Uwaaah! That was long. But I wanna finish sometime soon...

Review.


	29. Heartfelt Cry

Next chapter.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Not wanting to waste time, Messiah and Mormo ran most of the way to Doplund. By morning, after packing up camp, they reached the familiar tiered city. They passed through the gates and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ahh, Doplund! Should we head over to see Philia first, Messiah?" Mormo asked.

"That was the idea. They have to know about Aurora," the blonde replied. Mormo nodded his head, when suddenly his vision went dark. He couldn't see anything, not even Messiah's velvet blue radiance.

"...Huh...? ...My vision's gone all dark. Is... My origin... Yaoon's tree is... It's really dying... Just a little longer. Please, just give me a little bit longer... One last chance!" he pleaded to the darkness. The black abyss before him didn't react, didn't even flicker. Mormo felt tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't vanish. Not now. Not when they were so close...! Messiah needed him, he needed to get back!

_"...mo...!" _a faint voice rang out, _"Mo...mo...Mormo...!"_

_'That voice... Messiah?'_

"Messiah...? Where are you?" Mormo called out. Then something happened. A demonic red-skinned man with four head and six arms appeared before him. Mormo gaze up with wide eyes, "W-waaah!"

"MORMO!" The world came back into focus and Mormo found himself looking up into Messiah's face. He flinched, "Oh! Messiah! I was... I just..."

Messiah shook his head and slumped to the ground on his knees, cradling Mormo close. His breathing was shaky, "You're okay... Thank goodness..."

"Say, Messiah..." Mormo spoke up after a brief period of silence, "I think Yaoon's World Tree is almost gone. I don't have much time left. I'm not sure how long, exactly, but...not long."

He looked up, "Messiah..."

"..." Messiah held a grief-stricken expression in his eyes. Mormo smiled shakily, "Hey, c'mon, don't look so sad. I'm sticking with you to the end. I want to do everything I can. I feel better, though... Maybe it was that red-skinned man I saw."

"... Asura..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. We should go," Messiah got up and Mormo took to the air again. Mormo glanced at Messiah, "... Thank you, Messiah."

"... You're welcome, Mormo."

"Nobody's disappearing today. Not with everyone from Yaoon counting on me. Now let's get moving..." While they continued walking, Messiah regressed deep into his mind. Before him was Asura. The terrible beauty in that form, the one he and Mormo's bond had created. Ryoji was beside him, a care-free smile on his face, "You don't need to worry. The fruit of your bond made sure he had enough time."

"That's good. When the... the light vanished from his eyes, I assumed the worst," Messiah managed out, one hand curling into a fist. The empty gaze of a hollow shell that could no longer move, no longer see. Messiah had been filled fear. Once before, a friend had died in front of them and they were unable to do anything about it. Ryoji placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze, though his eyes were solemn, "He is strong. Do not fret too much about it or you'll lose sight of your goal."

"You're... you're right, I'm sorry."

Ryoji smiled and patted him twice.

They eventually entered the guild and Philia and Garr were there to meet them. Mormo shouted, "Philia! Garr!"

"It's you two..." Garr said.

"We came back fom Gavada to check up on something," the Yaoon Descender said. Garr's expression was serious, "I see. We were just getting to the point where we need your help again here."

"Did something happen?" Messiah asked. Philia answered, "The World Tree's roots are receding from beneath Doplund as a result of the rapidly waning mana supply. It's probably a self-defense mechanism of the World Tree."

"So they've really got us in a corner..." Mormo trailed off. Philia became down-cast, "As a result, monster populations have risen, the soil has grown arid... The list of environmental changes goes on."

Garr frowned, "But Gilgulim's nodes have been eliminated already..."

"Yes, but its core must exist elsewhere. I'm afraid it's still very much alive," the green-haired priestess said.

"So it's eating away at the remaining lands from some unknown location..."

Philia looked Mormo and Messiah over, "I don't see Kanonno. Is she not traveling with you?"

"Ah..." Mormo bowed his head, "Kanonno is... She..."

Messiah responded in his stead, "She got her memory back."

"Has she set off to return to her home, then?" Philia mused, "So little of Terresia remains, though..."

"I think she's still in Gavada. She got her memory back, then ran off on her own..." Mormo explained, "We still don't know where to."

"I see... I hope she's all right."

"..." Messiah remained silent. Mormo then remembered why they were there, "Oh, that's right!" We've got important news! The one who made Gavada burn through their mana supply, Aurora, was headed here to Doplund! She's fter your mana next."

"Then this place won't be safe fore long..." Garr said gravely. Mormo responded, "Wait, you guys can still fight! At first, I had no clue where to begin, but we've met all of you, and gotten this far with your help. Let's keep moving forward. We'll lend a hand, no matter what the job."

"Heh, coming from you, I'd really believe that you could handle any task," the elder man smiled, "We thank you. I'm not about to abandon hope yet, either. Not by a long stretch."

Messiah felt his heart lift up at that. The Priestess and Hierophant Arcanas grew stronger.

* * *

The days seemed to drag by for Messiah and Mormo. The Doplund chapter were mobilizing for the possible assault by Aurora, but there was no sign of vile woman. Messiah took to wondering by himself, leaving Mormo with Philia and Garr. He passed by a house on his little walk, only to be stopped by the elderly woman who lived there, "You're the Ad Libitum member who helped me. I have something for you."

"Huh?" Messiah blinked in confusion. She disappeared into her house, then came out with two plates of flan. She smiled kindly, "There you go, dear. For you and your pet to share."

_'Mormo isn't a pet...' _he sighed in his head. He took the two plates, "Thank you very much, Ma'am."

Messiah continued on his way and stopped by the plaza. He sat down on the bench, putting one plate next to him, the other held in his hands.

"..." Red eyes gazed down at the dessert. He didn't feel all that hungry, but that woman had taken the time to make this for him and Mormo. He raised his head to see Leon, standing before him. The other's amethyst eyes were gazing at the flan that was beside him.

"..."

"..."

"... Are you going to sit down?" he asked monotonously. Leon snapped to attention, the ever-present look of annoyance in place, "Hmph. I'm fine with standing."

Same old Leon. Messiah shook his head, "Suit yourself then."

The silence wrapped around them once again that always happened with their conversations. Messiah ate his flan quietly, and Leon still stared at the untouched one. Messiah glanced up again. Leon seemed to be having some kind of inner debate. Deciding he had enough of it, Messiah held the plate out to him. At Leon's gaze, he said flatly, "Either sit and eat with me or leave. Pick your poison."

The raven-haired man's expression darkened, but he snatched the plate from Messiah and sat on the other end of the bench. They both ate together in silence, not even acknowledging each other. Messiah noted there was some semblance of satisfaction in Leon's eyes as he devoured the sweet food. when they both finished, they continued to sit there in silence, watching the world go by. It must've looked strange to passerbys. That Leon was actually with someone instead being on his own as usual.

"..."

"Yes?" Messiah asked.

"... Thank you for sharing with me," Leon mumbled, a faint blush on his face. Messiah chuckled quietly. He could've been a jerk and poked fun at Leon, but he decided not to. He didn't want Rutee to be influencing too much. Instead, he just smiled slightly, "You're welcome, Leon."

The Fortune Arcana reached its zenith and the card fell into Messiah's hand.

* * *

Finally, a lead came by and Messiah and Mormo were there to take it. Philia had called htem into the lobby to brief them on the mission.

"Thank you for your help. We'd like you to investigate the Weald for us."

"The Weald?" Mormo asked curiously. Messiah remembered that place and it wasn't exactly a highlight on his favorites list. Philia continued, "Mana from all round Doplund has begun to converge there, then disappear."

"Wha? I don't really understand..." Mormo said.

"Simply put," Philia explained gently, "Somethin there is sucking up all the mana. Your task is to discover what."

Mormo became serious, "Gilgulim, again?

Philia shook her head, "We still can't be certain."

Messiah nodded his head, as did Mormo, "All right, then let's go find out! Off to the Weald!"

**(Persona 3 OST: Tziah)**

The Weald was crawling with even more monsters than before. Messiah took care to avoid them as much as he could and weaved though the familiar winding paths. Mormo stayed close, even perching on Messiah's shoulder a few times. Just as they got closer to the heart of the Weald, a figure ran in the distance, then disappeared into the mist.

"...!" Messiah felt his heart stop. He wasn't the only one; Mormo had seen as well.

"Hold it! Was that Kanonno just now?" he looked at Messiah, "That was totally Kanonno... wasn't it?"

"That was definitely Kanonno," he replied.

"But why would she be here? Did she follow us here from Doplund, maybe?"

"I don't know... Let's hurry, Mormo."

"Yeah."  
They picked up their and ran after what had to be Kanonno. Eventually, they reached where the Gilgulim node had been. The scar it had left in the earth was still there. But something felt... off. Mormo flew ahead of him, "This is where Gilgulim's node was before. I can feel mana gathering here, but why? I don't see a thing."

Mormo frowned, "Rgh... It feels like my mana could get dragged off in the flow if I let my guard down."

"Is this place almost out of mana?" Messiah questioned. They would have to leave soon...

"Probably. We can't hope for its protection and longer. We'll have to protect Terresia ourselves. The little mana that's left here has lost its ability to resist Gilgulim. That's probably true with the rest of Terresia as well... That means Doplund is one big buffet for Gilgulim now. Let's hurry back to Philia for now. Who know, Kanonno could have shown up in Doplund on her own."

"Yeah..."

Somehow, Messiah doubted that was the case.

* * *

They came back to report their findings. As always, Mormo was the first to speak, "Hey, Philia, we're back. Mana is definitely flowing to the spot where Gilgulim's node was and disappearing."

"Has Gilgulim emerged anew, then?"

Mormo shook his head, "No, no sign of it. But mana has grown weak. It can't resist Gilgulim any longer."

"What could be drawing the mana there?" Philia wondered. Mormo bowed his head in apology, "...Sorry, we couldn't find that out. It felt like the Orphic Maze. Like the mana was being sucked away into some different world."

"The mana is moving to a different world?"

"Well... Hmm..."

Philia mused, "This will require further investigation. I'm not certain how long we have left, but we'll try what we can."

"Oh, and I'm pretty sure we saw Kanonno in the woods," Mormo reported, "I could be wrong, but... You haven't seen her around here, have you?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her," Garr said apologetically, "If I do, though, I'll be sure to let you know."

Messiah nodded his head, trying to ignore the disappointment that welled up in his heart. He felt exhausted. So exhausted. He quickly said he was turning in for the evening and left for his room. Mormo trailed behind him, and they both fell asleep. Messiah began to dream:

_He was back in the desert with giant door in his way. He looked behind him. Rutee and Genis weren't alone now; Eugene, Annie, Luke, Tear, Harold, Senel, Mormo, and Leon were standing there as well. Messiah looked at them, then up at the door. It was glowing more brightly than before, "This place..."_

_"It's where your power is sealed."_

_Hamuko appeared next to him, her blue wings fluttering as they always did, "The more you solidify your attachments, the closer you are to gaining your full potential."_

_"My full potential..." Messiah whispered. What was it? He couldn't help but wonder what. As if understanding his thoughts, Hamuko laughed a little, "You'll understand when the time comes. Your bonds with everyone, Ryoji, and myself, they will help you."_

_"..."_

_Hamuko laughed again and landed on his nose, making him look at her cross-eyed. He could just imagine a broad smile on her face._

_"Do you remember these words? "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.""_

_"... Yes."_

_Hamuko took to the air again, "Your fate is not Death."_

_"What?"_

_"The next time we meet it shall be the last."_

_"What does that mean? Hamuko? Hamuko!" Messiah yelled as the blue butterfly vanished before his eyes. The Judgement Arcana appeared in his hand and he was pulled from the dream world._

Messiah shot up from his bed and gasped. He whipped around wildly, then realized it was morning. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with back of his hand. Mormo came in to fetch him for breakfast and he gladly followed. When they finished, they sat back in the guild lobby, waiting for any kind of news. Philia approached them slowly, "If I may Mormo, Messiah... I've noticed something I believe may merit further investigation."

Mormo perked up at that, "What's up, Philia?"

"We dispatched a research team from Doplund to that spot in the Weald some time ago," she explained, "Several retunring scientists have reported something strange."

"Something strange?" Messiah repeated. Philia nodded, "Yes. They all say that they've noticed an unfamiliar young owman while walking around the Weald."

"A young woman? Kanonno?" Mormo asked hopefully.

"I remembered you mentioning that you saw her while you were investigating..."

Garr spoke up, "I'm worried about Kanonno, but it's also possible that there's another refugee wandering around lost."

"That's certainly another possibility," Philia agreed, "In either case, it's hardly a safe place. Please head to the Weald, find this young woman, and bring her back to safety."

"Okay, got it. We'd better get a move on this one," Mormo said to Messiah. Messiah nodded his head, but he couldn't shake the troubled feeling in his heart.

Something bad was about to happen.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Tziah)**

_'I always seem to be coming back here.'_

Messiah spun out of the way of another enemy and blasted it with Bufudyne. The monsters were thick, and he had a difficult time steering clear of them. Feeling impatient, Messiah growled and gathered fire within his hands, "Maragidyne!"

Burnt corpses littered the ground before him which he carefully stepped over. Again, he and Mormo came to the heart of the Weald where the node had been. As the ydrew closer, the familiar figure of Kanonno came into view. Messiah felt his heart beat in anticipation and his mouth went dry. There were so many emotions running through him; worry, relief, anger, and joy at seeing her.

"... Kanonno? Is that you?" Mormo called out. She lifted her head and turned around to see them approach her. Messiah saw her eyes. they held a dead look in them.

"..."

"Oh, it's Messiah. And Mormo..." her voice lacked her chipper. Mormo smiled in relief, "I'm glad we found you! Everyone was worried about you... Did you follow us all the way out here?"

An unexpected response came from her, making Messiah's blood run cold, "Why? Why did you come here?"

Mormo was taken aback, "Huh...?"

"I'd made up my mind not to see you again..." she stated. Mormo was shocked, "Not see us again? What do you mean, Kanonno?"

Kanonno turned her head away, unable to meet their eyes. Her look of shame was evident, "I... I remembered everything... I'm... I was the Descender of a world called Pasca."

Messiah's eyes widened, "...!"

Mormo exclaimed, "A Descender? But then... how did you wind up here...?" Then it dawned on him, "Don't tell me... Widdershin..."

"The humans of Pasca squandered the world's mana, and were constantly at war. I couldn't stand the sight of it... so I exterminated them. The balance of life on Pasca was shattered, and the world began to fall apart. But i was too late. Neither I, now the World Tree had the power left to restore humanity... That was when Widdershin arrived with Gilgulim."

"..." Messiah gazed at her, his expression having melted back into a blank mask.

"He told me... "Partake with me the mana of other worlds, and Pasca will see a new dawn of mankind." I wanted to fix my world. To see it full of happy people. So I..." she choked up, "I surrendered everything to Gilgulim, and let it devour Pasca."

"Kanonno... What is Gilgulim?" Mormo asked.

"A world. Widdershin's homeland," Kanonno responded, "Another world that lost its mana and faced collapse like Pasca... Widdershin used his power as a Descender to revert everything to a World Tree seed, then set off. To grow back into a world full of mana, Gilgulim had to absorb the mana from other worlds. I helped him to weaken the World Trees of so many worlds. Just like Aurora..."

Messiah couldn't believe this, yet here was the undeniable proof. Coming from Kanonno herself even.

"You would take the land from Yaoon and Terresia and to restore your own world?" he asked. Mormo joined in, "Kanonno, you'd really help Widdershin do that?"

She flinched and replied in a small voice, "... Yes. But Terresia's tree was too strong... Its power sent me flying, and when I woke up, I'd lost my memory... My home land is gone!" Kanono's voice rose, "No matter how much I look for it, my home is gone!"

Kanonno hung her head, her hands balled into fists, "I need power to bring it back... I have to bring Pasca back!"

From behind her, the familiar purple crystal of Gilgulim's node rose up. Mormo gaped, "Gilgulim?" What are you doing, Kanonno?"

"Feeding Doplund to Gilgulim," Kanonno said simply.

Mormo shook his head vehemently, "Stop! Kanonno, listen to us! This isn't right!"

"..." Kanonno brouht out her two-handed sword, "... Then stop me."

"Kanonno, no..." Mormo pleaded. He turned his gaze to Messiah. Messiah bowed his head, "..."

The blonde male then lifted his head back up, "Kanonno... you can' beat me."

"I know! But I can't stop now!" she cried with determination, "I can't! ... I'll fight. Prepare!"

**(Persona 3: FES OST: Heartfelt Cry)**

_'Kanonno, why...?' _Messiah thought as he dodged her blade. Kanonno gave a battle cry and pursued him with a vengeance. Mormo yelled out both of their names, "Stop! Don't do this!"

Kanonno didn't listen and continued her assault. Messiah winced when a shock wave hit him and he skidded on the ground. The Aeon Persona were scrambling his mind, yelling at him to move, to fight back.

Fight against Kanonno...?

Why?

Why...

He squeezed his eyes shut, "WHY?"

Wind swirled around him, tearing up grass and debris and flinging them about in different directions. Kanonno cast a spell in retaliation, "And don't come back!"

The Burn Strike flew down and struck Messiah. His eyes widened and he screamed, "G-GYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kanonno charged towards him, her sword raised, "This is the end!"

Messiah gasped in pain but laid there, awaiting the final strike. Ryoji yelled, _**"Move!"**_

He rolled out of the way and sprung back up onto his feet. Kanonno ran after him, "Haaah!"

_Clang._

Her sword hit something metal.

"... Fine," Messiah said sharply. He pushed her away, making Kanonno stumble slightly. His chain rattled as he lifted his hand up, his fingers curling around the handle of his weapon. In his other was its twin.

Guns.

"I'll fight... If that's what it takes..." His sclera bled to black and the black tears fell his eyes, "Then I shall fight!"

He aimed and fired. Kanonno and Messiah danced around one another, dodging, attacking, and parrying every strike. Kanonno brought them into another deadlock and they both struggled for the upper-hand. Messiah gritted his teeth and with a burst of strength, Kanonno's sword flew from her hands. It stabbed into the ground five feet away. Kanonno fell to her knees, "I... lost..."

"..." Messiah had one pistol pointed at her head. She closed her eyes, "Messiah..."

She heard the click of the gun and Mormo's yell of, "Messiah, no!"

_'Yes... Please... Messiah, end it.'_

"..."

**Bang.**

Kanonno gasped, "...!"

Behind her, Gilgulim's node shattered and vanished. Messiah lowered his arm and his guns disappeared. He knelt down in front of her and her eyes burned with tears, "...Why...? Why won't you finish me?"

She balled her hands, "I was going to use this world to rebuild mine!"

Mormo flew over to them both, "You're not wrong to love your home, Kanonno. We're no different in that."

"I don't know what to do... What CAN I do now...?" She looked up, "I want to see my world reborn, but... But I love this world, too. I'm sure your world was a beautiful place, too, Mormo. And your home, Messiah... it must be beautiful too. I know it's not right to sacrifice other worlds just to bring my own back..." tears fell onto the ground, "But still! Still...I can't..."

"It seems like the core of my existence, the World Tree of Yaoon, is nearing its end..." Mormo revealed, "Terresia's isn't far off, either. I... I may fade away into nothing before long. But we can't just sit around waiting for that to happen! We'd lose everything. My world, Yaoon, and this world... OUR world, Terresia."

"If Terresia's tree dies... I will most likely return to the Great Seal," Messiah gently placed put a hand on Kanonno's head.

Kanonno didn't flinch from the tender gesture, "I want to go home to a peaceful Pasca, but... I love this world, too. Thank you for the happy memories..."

"Kanonno..." Mormo said. She sighed, "... Gilgulim's core is under Ailily."

A gentle smile graced Messiah's lips, "Kanonno, you are a part of Ad Libitum-our friend-and you always will be. Forever."

"Thanks... I'm so happy," she trembled, "You all are... I'm so happy... Waaah!"

Messiah held her in a embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. She cried and wailed, letting loose all of her pent up sorrows and regrets. The Aeon Persona all murmured happily as Metatron rose forth from their unbreakable bond, the tarot card falling into his hand. When Kanonno calmed down enough, Mormo spoke again, "Let's go, Kanonno. Philia and the others are waiting for you."

"How can I face all of them now...?" she asked. Mormo grinned, "I think your normal face is cute enough, Kanonno."

She laughed a little, "Hehe, thanks."

"All right! Now that that's settled, let's go report to Philia and head back to Ailily! We don't have a lot of time left..."

Messiah got up to follow Mormo. He held his hand out to Kanonno and she took it. He gave her a reassuring smile and they both followed the Yaoon Descender.

* * *

"Philia, Garr! We found Kanonno!" Mormo announced.

"Everyone, I'm so...so sorry," she said. Garr smiled, "Kanonno... I'm glad to see you're safe. We were all worried for you."

Kanonno bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I'm so..."

"Hush, don't cry," Philia shushed her, "Smile for us like you always do. You can't know how many people have been saved by that smile."

"..." Kanonno looked up at Messiah. He nodded his head and she spoke up, "Thank...thank you."

"Okay, report time!" Mormo began, "We figured out where Gilgulim's core is-underneath Ailily."

"The core... Not just another node," Garr trailed off. Philia had a sorrowful expression on her face, "Messiah, Mormo... Kanonno..."

"Hmm? What's the matter? Why the long face?" Mormo asked her.

"You're going there, aren't you?" But it felt more like a statement, rather than a question. Messiah nodded, "Yes... We have to. Is there anything strange about it?"

Philia shook her head, "No... No, it's just that I'm afraid. I can't shake the feeling that you'll all just disappear once this is all over..."

"..." Kanonno was downcast.

"I'm sorry. I have no reason to believe it, but... I just can't stop worrying..."

"I was planning on heading home after I win Yaoon back..." Mormo trailed off and looked at Messiah, "And Messiah... you need to return to Minato, right? I'm sure he's worried about you."

Messiah's eyes were shadowed. He closed them and sighed, "... Minato... Minato is dead." He ignored their wide eyes, "And by association... so am I. But..."

He looked down at his hand.

"... I don't know what will happen to me. Even then... I was planning on going back to his soul when I was done here but now... I just don't know anymore. All I know is that right now, at this moment, I am alive."

Resolve was in his gaze as he looked up, "I will finish this. So Philia... don't be sad. It's your turn to smile, for everyone else."

Philia met his eyes. They were resolved and apologetic. Nothing but sincerity in his ruby gaze. Slowly, she smiled, "... Understood. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Philia... Please tell everyone else. I'd rather... not leave loose ends if the worst should occur."

"I will."

Messiah nodded, then turned to Garr. Garr had a look of understanding in his eyes, "That was why you asked me that question."

"You remembered?"

"I did. But you are right. Right now, you are alive and that is all that matters," the elder man said. His eyes still held the same kindness, but there was also sadness at the revelation, "You all take care."

"We will," Mormo assured them.

The Fool strengthened, and the Hierophant and Priestess Arcanas reached their full power. All three of them left the guild, their sights set on Ailily. Just as they were about to exist the gates, a voice yelled after them, "Wait!"

"Stahn?" Messiah exclaimed. The blonde magic swordsman stopped to catch his breath. When he finally did he straightened up, "So you're going to fight Gilgulim?"

Mormo nodded, "Yep. We know where the core is now."

"Did you want to come with us?" Messiah asked curiously. Stahn shook his head, "Nah. I wouldn't want to take your heroic moment away from you. I just wanted to wish you guys good luck."

"Stahn..."

The infectious grin was on his face, "Don't worry! We'll make sure the place is still standing for you guys. Seriously though... stay safe, alright?"

"..." Messiah nodded, "Un. We will. Thank you."

"Heheh. Thank me by defeating that monster!"

Mormo smiled, "We will!"

The Justice Arcana maxed out, followed by the emergence of Melchizedek.

* * *

End chapter.

Messiah's weapons are based off of Death who, may I just say, even being lvl 99 with a lvl 99 Messiah, that shadow is a nightmare to fight.

Review.


	30. Aurora Battle

Next chapter.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

They wasted no time in getting to Ailily. As soon as they entered the town, they could already see the effects of the waning mana. The once bulging roots were shriveling away, and the tree was becoming gray.

"Terresia's World Tree has begun to die..." Kanonno said sadly.

"Yeah... But it's not over yet," Mormo was determined. They still had enough time to act on. That statement cheered Kanonno up, "You're right. There's still something we can do."

The Yaoon Descender nodded, "Just look on us now. There's no way we can lose!"

"... This reminds me of the day you passed your Ad Libitum entrance test," the pink-haired Descender said fondly, "You two were always looking forward... I believe in you. You always came through for me. Always helped me."

"C'mon, we're part of Ad Libitum! It's our job!"

"No." Messiah's voice made Mormo look at him. The blonde gazed straight into his eyes, "Kanonno is a important friend. Saying we helped her because it was our job as Ad Libitum members cheapens our friendship. I don't think of it like that. I helped her because I wanted to."

"Hee hee, that sounds like something you would say, Messiah," Kanonno giggled. Mormo smiled as well, "Well, let's head to the guild. We've got to decide where to go from here!"

Messiah nodded and the trio headed straight for the guild building. All around them, people were panicking because of the World Tree's slow corrosion. They whispered to one another about the Devourer and that maybe it was too late.

_"They're scared," _Ryoji mused.

_'That's to be expected. The thing that is protecting them is dying and they can't do anything to stop it,' _Messiah replied. He could just feel the solemn look in Ryoji's eyes. Mentally, he sent reassurance to the shadow.

_'Don't worry. I'll see everything through... I did it once before, after all.'_

_"Heheh. I know."_

The moment they passed through the doors to the guild, Raine was upon them, "You're safe!"

"Uh... yeah, what's wrong Raine?" Mormo asked. The silver-haired woman took a deep breath, "With only Gavada, Doplund, and Ailily remaining and now that the World Tree is dying, I didn't know if you had all made it safely back here."

"We know," Messiah replied, "We could see that much when we entered... Is there anything we can do?"

Raine nodded, "There is actually. Your mission is to survey the World Tree. One look at it should tell you all you need to now about its condition. If the tree keeps withering at this rate, Terresia will die with or without Gilgulim's help."

Her expression became hard, "Are we clear? Our top priority here is to stop the weakening of the World Tree! You're going in there to find out how. Now, move out!"

"Roger that."

"Understood."

"I'm going with you..." Kanonno said firmly. Mormo and Messiah both looked at her but she did not waver. The Yaoon Descender spoke first, "You should wait here. It'll be dangerous."

She shook her head, "No, let me go with you. Please..."

"...Mmm," Mormo crossed his tiny arms. Messiah had a bemused smile, "Well, Mormo?"

"All right, but stick close to Messiah," Mormo said finally.

"Okay!"

Messiah turned to the door and opened it for the other two. He glanced back at Raine and bobbed his head before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Thebel)**

How long had it been since he had last set foot in this place? Messiah couldn't even begin to... Okay that was a lie. He knew exactly how long. To think he had been on this world for almost a whole year. It amazed him greatly.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts out. He needed to focus. Kanonno stayed close to him as they moved to the second layer of the World Tree. The Linails and Chirpees didn't even bother to attack them. Instead, they and the native animals were fleeing the place in droves. They knew something was wrong and they had to get out of here.

"Oh!" Kanonno ducked as one nearly rammed into her head. Messiah carefully placed his feet so as not to step on any unsuspecting squirrel or mouse. Eventually, they came to the third level where the main roots lay. Messiah manuevered through the maze until they came to a giant one.

_'Found you.' _His eyes hardened at the person who was there. Aurora turned around and ighed when she saw them, "Are you all still around?"

"Aurora!" Mormo announced, "We're taking this world back!"

The darkly dressed woman ignored him in favor of Kanonno, "Kanonno, dear, don't think for a second Lord Widdershin will forgive your betrayal. This settles Pasca's fate. That just means more mana for the rest of us to enjoy."

"I don't care if my world or I has to die," Kanonno stated. She drew her sword, "I won't let you take this place!"

Aurora laughed shrilly at that. a wicked grin was on her lips, "Oh my! Aren't we resolute? What pity... But this hardly comes as a surprise. Anyone with eyes could see you'd turn on us once you knew we wouldn't bring Pasca back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanonno demanded.

"Gilgulim evolves into a mor powerful, more perfect being with every world it consumes. Your Pasca's long become a part of that being," Aurora explained, "As it downs the final world, Gilgulim will be reborn, undying. Eternal."

"So that's what Widdershin is really after?" Mormo exclaimed. Messiah felt like laughing at the absurdity of it all, instead he just glared. Of all things, it had to be eternal life. Ryoji scoffed as well at the reason.

"Not exactly the sharpest knife, are you?" the female said mockingly, "All in one, and one in all... What reason could a perfect world have to return to its imperfect pieces? All life will cycle through Lord Widdershin forever without end. I'll grow strnger, and richer for it. As will Lord Widdershin, and all of Terresia..."

"That's wrong! We won't let that happen!" Mormo shouted.

"I was Descender minding after my own world, once," Aurora said. Mormo fumed, "Then you had a world you were charged with protecting! How could you give that up to Widdershin?"

Aurora's face darkened, "The people of my world used up mana until the soil went rtten. then they got fed up, and left for a new land. The place wnt downhill even faster after that... I tried rebuilding it into someplace livable many times but..."

_"She lost hope," _Ryoji's voice murmured to Messiah. The blonde remained silent as Aurora continued, "With nothing living there, the mana couldn't flow. It just bled right out of the land. I didn't have the strength left to make a worthwhile world and its inhabitants. I grew to hating myself, and the tree that created me to save that worthless world even more... So I stopped trying. That was when Lord Widdershin came."

"So, what, you just let Gilgulim eat your world?" the Yaoon Descender asked.

"Who'd bother much over a lifeless world? No, worse-a world with just me alone..." Aurora was shaking. Messiah could feel it; the despair, the anger, the sadness, all of it.

"It was all I could do to just survive. I was all too happy to accept, and be free of it all. then I felt how every world Gilgulim consumed gave me a rush of mana. That's when I realized that Lord Widdershin is trying to save everyone, just the same as he saved me."

Mormo flapped his wings indignantly, Save everyone? That power has buried Yaoon, and half the life on Terresia!"

"..." Aurora frowned, "Tha may be. But you can still be saved. How about it, dear? Let's enjoy eternal life, together under Lord Widdershin."

"I'll pass," Kanonno was quick to answer. Messiah huffed when Aurora turned her gaze to him. He closed his eyes, "That which does not change is doomed to wither a die. A unchanging world... That is not the kind of world I want to be in. It isn't living. We may as well be dead if that's the case."

His pistols materialized into his hands, "Before that happens... Well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't now, won't we?"

"Right!" Mormo and Kanonno shouted at the same time.

Aurora crossed her arms and sighed, "Then you all will die. Terresia's World Tree has lost all its fight. Now all that's left is to harvest that mana. That includes you. It's time to join us, willingly or not! Have a taste of your own world's power!"

**(Persona 3 OST: Battle Hymn of the Soul)**

"Hah!" Kanonno swung her claymore at Aurora, only for the other to teleport away. Messiah stood back and raised one pistol into the air, the pulled the trigger, "Matarukaja!"

Strength flowed into their bodies, and was follow up Marakukaja and Masukukaja. Aurora appeared on he other side of the wall and a black magic circle appeared at her feet, "Demon's Lance!"

The dark spell was aimed at Messiah who rolled out of the way. He was weak against dark-based attacks, but maybe the Death Arcana could make up for that. One in particular wanted to play. Smiling none to nicely, he called that one to the forefront and straightened up again.

"Beast!" Kanonno called out the name of her arte. The lionhead rammed to Aurora, not fazing her in the slightest.

"You'll have to do better than that, dear!"

"How about this then? Primal Force!" Messiah aimed his pistols and fired. The Pierce skill grazed her, but the force of it did damage. Aurora growled and butterflies flew from her and around Messiah. A burst of light sent him flying into the air, "Gah!"

"Burn Strike!"

Aurora spun away from the fire-spell. She spun around in a ballet-like way, butterflies ringed around her, "Here I go!"

"Kyaahh!" Kanonno screamed as she was hit. Aurora laughed mockingly at that, "Does it hurt, dear?"

"Vorpal Blade!" The Slash skill knocked her off her feet and onto the ground. Messiah quickly ran over to Kanonno and used Recarm on her. She staggered back to her feet and took a stance again, "I'm okay..."

"I know."

"Such a stubborn lot, you are," Aurora sneered. The butterflies gathered in her hands again, "Can't you see it's useless?"

Messiah chuckled darkly, "Yes... for you."

"What-" Aurora was cut off by Messiah moving close to her and backhaning her with his left gun. She fell to the ground, clutching her throbbing cheek, "Y-you-!"

"A friend of mine has something she wants to say to you," Messiah said in a sing-song like voice. He knelt down and smiled, "She says... **"Die For Me."**

The moment he uttered those words, red and white cards with spears rained down from the sky. Messiah got back up to his feet, face neutral once more. When the dust cleared, Aurora was barely keeping herself up, her clothes torn and blood seeping from open wounds. She looked up at them, "This world can't last forever... All we wanted was some permanence. A world without end..."

She reached out, her finger brushing the chain that hung from Messiah's arm, "Why... can't you..."

Then she was gone.

"..."

"..."

The ground began to tremble, alerting them to the other threat. Kanonno's face was hard, "Gilgulim has finally made a move on the World Tree itself. It's going to start the mana harvest..."

"What? Wh-what can we do?" Mormo was at a loss.

"..." Kanonno looked up, determination in her eyes, "I'll do it. I'll stop the flow of mana from the World Tree at its root."

"Kanonno..." Mormo trailed off.

"I can do it," she insisted. Mormo paused, looking her over. She wasn't shaking or having second thoughts. finally, he nodded, "... Okay. I believe in you, Kanonno!"

"Widdershin is inside Gilgulim. You have to get in there while I'm holding back the mana's flow."

"R-right. We're on it."

Messiah waited for Mormo to come over to him before he took the first step to leave. He only took five steps before Kanonno's voice stopped him, "Messiah... I'll see you soon, right?"

He paused, "..."

See you soon... The other Personae waited for his response, neither encouraging nor discouraging. It was his decisin, after all.

"... Yeah. Real soon."

"That's a promise, right, Messiah? I'll see you soon!"

She sounded so sure and hopeful about it. Messiah only nodded his head once, then took off running down the hall. Mormo flew by him, "... All right. We can't let Kanonno do all the work here! Let's talk to Raine and figure out a plan."

"Right!"

* * *

Back in the guild, Raine and Kratos were waiting for them. Immediately, the elder woman was checking on them, "You two! Were you all right in that earthquake?"

"We're fine," Mormo replied, "But the World Tree is..."

"Yes. We've seen from here. The Devourer has finally shown itself," Raine confirmed.

"Only death will stop it now..." Kratos began, "We should view this as good fortune. We finally have a clear target"

Raine looked at Messiah and Mormo, "Are you planning on taking it on headlong? It's too big, there's no way."

Mormo was discouraged, "Then we'll have to take it out from the inside."

She shook her head, "Ridiculous... That's suicide."

"We have no other alternative, "Kratos reasoned, "Someone has to do it."

"It's fine," Messiah said. Raine looked at him with wide eyes, "But-!"

A small smile was on his face, thogh his eyes were sad. He poined to the letter that was sitting on her desk but didn't say anything. Raine bit her lip then sighed, "I... understand."

"Thank you, Raine."

Messiah walked over to Kratos, "I'm ready."

Kratos's eyes were searching his for any sign of doubt but there was none to be found. He then spoke, "We-this world doesn't have much time left. Messiah, intercept Gilgulim, and take that thing down! you can't allow it to steal Terresia. Our freedom is our alone!"

"Right!" Mormo said. The red-haired man nodded, then gazed back to Messiah, "You'll be coming back to us after this, right, Messiah?"

Red eyes widened, and the pale young man opened his mouth then closed it again. He wasn't expecting that... Good-bye, perhaps. But this? A sense of deja vu washed over him, and the faces of SEES flashed in his mind. They had made a promised; that on Graduation Day, they would meet together on the school roof.

Minato had stayed alive long enough to fulfill that promise.

But for himself...

"I..." Messiah struggled to speak. Kratos waited patiently for his response, as did Mormo. Messiah squeezed his eyes shut to stem the flow of tears, "E-even though I...? Kratos... Don't... Don't ask me to do this. Don't ask me to make a promise I may not be able to keep. Lloyd, Arche, Reid, and everyone else... I'd just end up breaking their hearts."

Even though he tried, they just kept falling from his closed eyes. Not black tears like when he had fought that beast and Kanonno, but clear water. Real tears. In a surprisingly tender and father-like gesture, Kratos wiped Messiah's tears away. Messiah looked up at that, "...?"

"You'll always have a place with us here," Kratos said gently. Messiah felt a fresh new wave of tears fall, and he wiped his eyes, "T-thank you... I... I... Thank you..."

"You're our beacon of freedom, Messiah. Now go."

Messiah nodded, "Right! Let's go, Mormo!"

"You got it!"

They both left the guild, heading towards their fnal destination, and final battle. Odin rose forth from the completed Emperor Arcana, unwavering, unyielding. Waiting for them at the entrance of the town was Reid, Arche, and Lloyd.

"You're going there... aren't you," Arche said. It wasn't a question but it was a statement. Messiah confirmed it, "I have to. It's the only way to stop it from devourering anymore of Terresia."

"Then we're going too," Lloyd stated. Mormo gaped, "What? No! You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"We've been in dangerous situations before," Arche countered.

"But this is different!"

"Look, Fuzzy, we-"

Messiah cut Arche off, "He's right. You three are needed here. In Ailily."

"Messiah..."

The blonde didn't budge one bit, "Keep this town safe. If I... if I don't come back, then you can come running."

The three stared at him and he met them evenly. Finally, Reid spoke up, "On one condition: You cook the celebration feast."

At that, Messiah laughed nervously, "Ahahahaha... Anything you want, Reid."

"You just come back in one piece," Arche said. Lloyd nodded, "I agree. And if you don't, I swear, I'm going to kill you all over again."

He could see Lloyd doing just that. But their was worry in their eyes, along with hope and trust. The Magician, Star, and Strength Arcanas reached their zeniths, followed by one other.

The Fool.

_'Everyone is counting on me.'_

Messiah and Mormo walked away, leaving the other three standing at the gates. Messiah's eyes landed on the huge crystal that was Gilgulim. Resolve burned in his heart and he steeled himself for the coming confrontation.

This would be the end.

* * *

End chapter.

Review.


	31. Burn My Dread

Second to last chapter. Here it is, guys.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Gilgulim's ominous form towered high above Mormo and Messiah. The Yaoon Descender looked up at the skyward spikes, "Gilgulim... the patchwork world. Widdershin is here."

"Are you scared?" Messiah asked. Mormo shook his head, "No... Okay, a little. But it doesn't matter. I am going to win no matter what. And besides, I have you with me, Messiah."

Messiah laughed softly, plucking Mormo out of the air and hugging him close, "Oh Mormo... You never cease to amaze me with your positive attitude." He leaned down and kissed the top of the Descender's furry head, "Thank you for that."

**(Persona 3 OST: Adamah)**

They both entered the structure and found themselves in a distoreted space. Everything was broken and meshed together like a poorly-sewn ragdoll. All the worlds that Gilgulim had consumed had converged here, awaiting the finaly pieces of Terresia to join them. The air was foreboding and cold, making Messiah shiver. This place reminded him of Tartarus more than the Orphic Maze ever could.

The winding paths formed a walkway that twisted and turned every single way. Many times, they came to a cut off road and had to turn around. Fianlly they came to a intersection when a familiar voice spoke, "Hyeh heh heh, it's been a while."

Messiah was immediately on guard and he growled, "You..."

Ganser's smug form rose out from the dark violet ground. Mormo gasped, "Ganser? But we watched Widdershin destroy you!"

"That's right. but Lord Widdershin has granted me anoher chance!" Ganser smiled evilly, "He's left me to harvst Terresia's mana, and to destroy you."

"What a sad little man you are..." Mormo said, pity and disappointment in his voice, "Terresia's mana belongs to its inhabitants."

Ganser continued his tirade, "Once in Gilgulim's belly, the people of Terresia will all be granted eternal life. I make no guarantees of their freedom, however! Hyeh heh heh, they'll enjo a eternity of torment!"

Messiah had his arms crossed and his eyes closed the whole time. Finally, he opened them to reveal his black sclera, "Are you done? Because I have had just about enough of your speeches."

He pointed his pistols at Ganser and shot the two monsters that had appeared with him, "I'm in a hurry. I have no time for people who have given up on life!"

"Wh-why you! Meddlesome fool!" Ganser yelled out. Messiah's smile was predatory and not at all nice, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Ganser did that ear-grating laugh of his and poison mist came out of his staff. Messiah stayed out of range and yelled, "Garudyne!"

The wind skill hit and he followed up with a swift Pralaya. Ganser fell to the ground and Messiah pointed his gun at his chest, "..."

He pulled the trigger. Ganser coughed, "As long as Widdershin lives... I will be reborn. I'll return to harvest your freedom... another day..."

Then he was gone in a flash of light.

"You're not fit to steal the freedom from anyone else!" Mormo yelled out to the space around them, "Just take a look at how you've wasted the freedom you were already given..."

Messiah walked over to where Ganser had been and picked up the key that had fallen onto the ground. They kept walking until they came to two huge doors. Messiah inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. The doors slid open, revealing the altar room.

"Are you ready, Momo?"

"Yeah."

In his mind, all of the Personae voiced they're agreements, and for the first time, he could clearly hear their spoken words.

**_"We are with you, brother."_**

Messiah focused on Ryoji, _'You're going to stay with me too?'_

_"Of course. Till the very end. We merged together, remember?"_

_'Yeah. I remember.' _Messiah broke off the conversation and returned to the real world. Together, they entered the room. All around, the mana from different world swirld around the giant platform. Messiah and Mormo came to the center and stopped, waiting for Widdershin to reveal himself.

They weren't disappointed.

The Gilgulim Descender's voice echoed all around the two of them, "Deluded inferiors, straining against my will... Mortals, haunted by death's specter..."

"Get out here, Widdershin! Give me back my world... all the worlds you've taken!" Mormo demanded.

"What meaning can your transient existence hold in the shadow of death? Come, join my world."

"I won't let you have Terresia," Messiah said with finality. Nothing would change his mind. He had resolved to fight until the bitter end after all; it was all part of the contract and his own free will.

"Nothing can save the final crumbs of this land from succumbing like the rest," Widdershin spoke again, "Do not confuse defeat with idiocy. Accept it, and live on. Heed me, and choose wisely."

"Every world dies! Every person, every life, they all die!" Mormo cried, "It's sad to think of a world ending, but there's no such thing as a flower that blooms forever! It's because life is so fleeting that we celebrate its birth! That's why we laugh and cry and fight and shine!"

"And you'd stand by idly as that shine is needessly lost to the darkness?" the Gilgulim Descender shot back, "Did you not bemoan your powerlessness as you saw you kind die out on Yaoon? Gilgulim came into existence a fragile and unstable world, its lands wastes, devoid of verdure. I could only watch as life there raised a dying moan upon its first breaths. I could hear the lamentations of World Tree. Mana... if only there were mana."

"I don't need a world tht can't live without stripping others of their life! That fate of our world is up to us to determine," Mormo stated, "You're not getting any of it!"

_'Mormo...' _Messiah gazed at him. Mormo's heart was set on this, "I will defeat you, and I will rebuild Yaoon and live with my people again! You think I'm going to leave that to you just because it's hard? Think I'll give you my freedom? We'll create the next link in our chain of mortality ourselves! And if it breaks, we'll do it again! And again, as many times as it takes!"

Widdershin appeared before them, his face twisted in rage. He raised his hand in a threatning gesture, "What folly! All shall be one... All worlds conjoined, my World Tree will sprout anew. Mana will overflow from leaftip to root, and all shall live on at its feet as a single eternal being. The ultimate being. Now, let your blood water the verdure of future life!"

"You misguided fool!" Messiah yelled. He jumped out of the way of a oncoming sword. Widdershin flew after him and Messiah blocked another sword his his twin guns. They spun away from each other and then charged again. Multiple swords were pointed at Messiah's back, while both of his guns rested on Widdershin's forehead.

"..." Messiah jumped back, "I don't need these."

The guns vanished into black mist. He then held his hand out and a one-handed sword appeared. It had six angelic wings outstretched from the handle, but the whole blade was completely black, "This will do just fine."

**(Persona 3 FES OST: Burn My Dread -Last Battle- Reincarnation Version)**

"Come!" Messiah called out to Widdershin. The other flew straight for him, his swords at the ready. Messiah parried every single one of them and moved out of the way of a larger one. He countered with several swipes of his own.

Arrows rained down from the sky as Scathach acted through Messiah, and he attacked once more. Widdershin blocked with his many swords, "Impudent fool!"

He charged up a spell and meteors came beating down upon Messiah with a vengeance. He guarded and endured the heavy-hitting blows. Again they were placed in a deadlock. Red eyes glared at one another.

"What you seek is nothing but a empty world!"

Widdershin put more pressure on Messiah, forcing him to his knees. Messiah hissed and rolled away, narrowly avoiding the blade. Blood seeped from the cut on his arm, staining the pure white fabric of his clothes.

"You know nothing! Submit to me, Descender of Terresia! You cannot win!"

Messiah growled and swung his sword again, the resounding clang of metal hitting metal echoing once more. Sparks flew from the friction of the impact, but Messiah wasn't prepared for the swords that came out of the ground. They stabbed straight through his body and more blood welled up.

"...!"

"M-Messiah!" Mormo cried. Messiah shook and flopped to the ground when the swords retracted. Mormo flew over, tears gathering in his eyes, "No! Messiah! Messiaaaaahhhhh!"

The blonde didn't so much as twitch, his blood beginning to pool on the ground. Mormo screamed with rage and flew at Widdershin, "You bastard!"

Messiah's half-lidded eyes watched Mormo fight with so much ferocity and vigor. He willed his still-shocked body to move, "Mo...r..mo..."

"Raaaaggghhhhh!" Mormo threw several Pow Hammers at Widdershin, followed by several tackles to the chest. Widdershin's brow furrowed in annoyance, "Nuisance! Begone!"

_'No...'_

Mormo saw the oncoming attack and was frozen in place. Everything seemed to slow down and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

It never came.

He cracked one eye open, only to see Messiah's back in front him, the wound completely gone. He gaped, "Wha... Messiah? But how?"

"Salvation," the other responded, "It's the most powerful healing skill I can use."

"You... you...!" Widdershin's eyes widened when Messiah drew close, pushing hard against his sword. Messiah sighed, "This is the end for you."

Energy gathered around him, and coffins appeared in the chain wrapped around his arm. With his free hand he raised it to the sky, "Fall down, fury of the heavens. Rise up, rage of the earth. Come, power that promises to purge the world for a future anew."

The coffins opened up, and the blue ligh that had swirled around him shattered like glass as he uttered the final skill's name.

**"End of the World: Armageddon"**

Everything flashed to white.

When it died down, Widdershin had been blown back and was on the ground. He breathed heavily and coughed up blood onto the ground. Messiah stood there with Mormo, his sword still gripped in his hand.

"Why...?" Widdershin asked, "Why do you oppose me...? How will you sustain this world on that scrap of mana...? Your naivete will..."

The sound of metal hitting the ground cut him off. Mormo looked questioningly at Messiah who strode forward. The coffins on his chain vanished and he knelt down in front of Widdershin, a unreadable expression in his eyes.

"..."

He reached forward and pulled the horned Descender close to him in a loose hug, ignoring the shock from him and Mormo.

"When Man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his fate to the cards, Man clings to a dim hope. Yet the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed," Messiah murmured, "Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are, Death awaits you."

Messiah sighed, "Death comes for everyone, Widdershin. Not just your world, this world, Yaoon, Pasca, everyone. Time never waits. It marches on and delivers us all to the same end eventually. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes... and that's okay. We don't need to."

Widdershin was slowly fading away into mana, "What...?"

"We are born and we die... well, you are anyway. I'm only a shadow of a human, longing for his Other who have both experienced the embrace of death. It's scary and sad because you are leaving behind everything you knew... But it's just like falling asleep, only you never wake up."

A sad smile was on Messiah's lips, his arms tightening a little but never hurting his defeated oppenent, "Death means only the end of a cycle so that something new can be born from it. Living in a unending world breaks that cycle and nothing changes. No new lives are born, everything remains the same and eventually stagnates. That isn't living. It's just being trapped in a cage and wishing for the End to come."

He bowed his head, feeling the fabric of Widdershin's coat underneath his chin, "Do you understand now? That is... why we opposed you."

"I..." Widdershin never finished his sentence. He faded from Messiah's arms, leaving both Mormo and Messiah there. He stood up and retrieved his sword. Mormo flew over, "We did it..."

"We're not through this yet," Messiah pointed out.

"You're right... He's gone, but I wonder what will happen to the world now. Let's hurry back to Kanonno for now!" the Yaoon Descender suggested, "Just like that day we won back the town's freedom..."

"Yeah."

They both left the empty altar room and to the World Tree.

* * *

Kanonno was there waiting for them. The moment she saw them walk up, she ran up and hugged Messah, "You did it, Messiah! Terresia's safe!"

"Yeah, but...what happens now?" Mormo asked. Kanonno didn't know either, "I don't know... You stopped the drain on mana, but Terresia's still in bad shape."

Mormo was just as discouraged, "I wonder if Yaoon can ever be rebuilt..."

Messiah bit his lip, not knowing what to say. Then lights began to float upward from the ground, maing him look up, "...?"

"Ah..." Kanonno gasped in awe. Mormo noticed as well and sniffed the air, "That smell... it's Yaoon's mana. And that one's Terresia's. and I don't even know where that mana is from... Tge worlds have broken free from Gilgulim, and now they're rising up as mana..."

"They're all looking for their homes...for the World Trees they're meant to nourish," Kanonno said.

"Without a home, they'll just disappear... What can we do?" Mormo asked. Messiah became thoughtful, then gasped when he remembered Hamuko's words. He ran up to the tree, startling Mormo and Kanonno. He stopped just in front of one of its roots and looked up, "..."

He closed his eyes and the tarot cards appeared around him. They began to spin in a fast circle before flying up and shattering, Judgement being absorbed by himself. Susano-o, Surt, Scathach, Alilat, Odin, Kohryu, Cybele, Thor, Melchizedek, Arahabaki, Norn, Siegfried, Attis, Byakko, Beelzebub, Chi You, Lucifer, Sandalphon, Asura, and Metatron all appeared. Next to Messiah, Ryoji materialized smiling calmly, "You finally figured it out."

"Yeah... Mormo, Kanonno, help us out here."

"R-right!"

The other two ran up to them and began to channel their energy with Messiah and Ryoji. All of the other Persona helped as well and the mana entered the Terresian Tree.

(Ailily)

Everyone was outside, watchin the mana rise up into the sky. the townspeople murmuring to one another. Raine watched with awe in her eyes, "The World Tree...it's bearing fruit. There's so much..."

"Whoa!" Genis breathed, "They're sparkling like stars!"

"It was so withered, but...just look at it now..." Lloyd said. On the other side of the plaza, Reid, Chester, and Arche were all watching too.

"Wow, fruit from the World Tree! Hey, can we eat that?"

"Hey, the fruit! It's taking off from the tree!"

"It's rising into the sky..."

Inside the guild, Kratos watched from the window. He smiled to himself, "So the freedom of the world rests safe... You, Messiah, are indeed our liberty personified..."

(Doplund)

Garr and Philia watched from their places in the plaza, mana rising up all around them.

"All things are free to find their own path, and empowered to walk it. Messiah..." he smiled fondly, "You've more than proven that."

"You finally made it happen, Messiah," Philia said. Inside the inn,Nanaly had a disgruntled look on her face. The muffled shouts of people had disturbed her work, "Man, is it noisy out there..."

Rutee came barging in, a excited look on her face, "Hey, come take a look at this! It's a miracle! The people Gilgulim consumed are all back!"

"What? Are you serious?" Nanaly then turned to where all the kids were, "Kids! Kids, get out here! Your parents are back!"

Stahn was watching the sky as well, a proud look on his face, "I'm so proud to have fought alongside you, Messiah."

Out in the Weald, Leon was walking through the forest, away from all the excitement. A soft breeze blew through and he stopped. He turned his head towards the sky, "The wind blowing from Ailily... Messiah... This scent... This is you..."

(Gavada)

Out in the Aelderwood, Luke and Tear had been wandering about when everyhting had started to happen. Tear looked up, "This resonance... Fonons? No, it's something else... It's filling the sky. Almost like a sephiroth tree. Something major is happening in this world!"

"I feel it, too... What is this...?" Luke wondered. Tear had a excited look in her eyes, "Luke! We might be able to use this to get home."

"Yeah?" Luke was hopeful.

"Focus your thoughts on out world!"

"R-right..."

They both focused and disappeared in a flash of light. In Gavada, Eugene and Annie were watching.

"The lost lands are returning to their former state."

"It's so beautiful. Our world really is so beautiful..."

Harold and Senel were also in the plaza, when a voice yelled out. Harold blinked, "Nyuh? Hey, didn't somebody just call you?"

"Me..?" Senel asked. Harol pointed to the person who had yelled out his name, "Yeah, that chick way over there is waving at you."

"..."

"Friend of yours? ...Helloooo? Why do you look so spooked?"

"...Shirley?" Senel started running, "Shirley!"

(The World Tree)

Messiah and Ryoji stood together, all of the other Persona hovering above them. Kanonno held a small ball of light in her hands, "Thank you, Messiah... This seed is my world. This is Pasca..."

"All right!" Mormo cheered, "This one is mine! Thanks for helping me save Yaoon."

"Heh heh..." Kanonno giggled happily, "A little bit of your power is fixed in with this seed. I can feel it..."

"She's right... I can smell it in mine too. It smells like you, Messiah," Mormo agreed with her, "And soon it will sprout, and become my new world..."

"You're heading home, then?" Messiah asked. Kanonno nodded, "Yeah... I'm going to nurture my world. I'll take good care of it, this time. This seed is like our child, Messiah."

Messiah's face went a bit red at that. Ryoji laughed and recieved a punch to the shoulder, "Hahah-ow! Ahahaha!"

"You're so immature," Messiah groaned, crossing his arms and turning his head away. Kanonno giggled, "Full of all the memories we shared here... I'm sure it will grow to be a wonderful place like Terresia."

"The other world seeds have begun their journey, too," mormo pointed out, "Aurora's world... Even Widdershin's world, Gilgulim... They're all returning home as new seeds... Ishould be going too... Messiah, will you be going back to your place?"

"I'll see you off," he responded, not answering the question fully. Mormo chuckled, "Heh heh, really? When I met you, you were a blank slate... Now look at you, Messiah... You've become your own person... You take care of yourself, now."

They all walked to the entrance together, followed by all of the Persona. The sun shone brightly down on the restored land of Terresia and Kanonno and Mormo walked out into it's warm light.

"Goodbye, Messiah..."

"So long, Terresia... I had a blast! Thanks!"

"I... I love you all."

Kanonno and Mormo vanished together, making their ways back to raise and nurture their own worlds. Messiah watched the last of the lights vanish into the sky, then sighed ad fell back against one of the roots. His eyes felt heavy and they slid close as his body faded away into nothing.

* * *

"Mm..." Messiah moaned and blonde lashes fluttered open. He was in a place surrounded by stars with a door in front of him. He pushed himself up and looked around, "This place..."

"Welcome back, Messiah."

He whipped around, "Hamuko...?"

And there she was, flitting to and fro before him. She spoke again, "Congratulations on your victory. But there is still one final matter to attend to."

"... This is about what happens to me now... Isn't it."

"Yes." The blue butterfly flew past him and over to the door, "You have a choice. This door will lead you back to the Great Seal, and to Minato, where you will remain until both of you are set free from your chosen fate. Or... you may go with them."

"'Them?'" Messiah repeated. He then turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw everyone from Ad Libitum standing there, "Guys...!"

They were apparaitions but they were smiling encouragingly to him. Hamuko landed on his shoulder, "Should you choose to go with them, you will be able to live your own life and fully experience everything for yourself."

"..."

"Whatever your decision, I shall respect it. Don't worry, you have plenty of time."

Messiah stood there, completely torn between the two. This was a heavy decision to make. Either return to or not to Minato. He put his head in hands, "What do I do?"

He felt lost all over again. The world melted away and he saw Minato's face in his mind. The blue-haired teen was smiling at him, trying to tell him something... Messiah slowly walked to the door and put one hand on it. One push. that was all that it would take and he would be back with his other.

But no...

He... made a promise.

He promised he would return to them. flowly, his hand slid off the smooth surface and he stepped back. Messiah looked at the door, "Minato... if you can hear me, I want to be with you still. Even if we're no longer one and the same, I still want to protect you but... I... I have people-friends-that I made a promise with. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Messiah swore he heard Minato's laughter when he said that. His heart suddenly felt lighter and he looked back at Hamuko, "I want to go back."

"Very well then."

As he began to fade back to Terresia, he yelled, "I'll be waiting for you, Minato!"

He was gone, and Hamuko was all left alone. The blue butterfly glowed brightly, then morphed into a red-haired girl wearing a butterfly mask on her face. She wore the female Gekkoukan uniform, complete with a set of red headphones. A hand reached up and pulled the mask off and she smiled, "Don't worry. You will see each other again. Definitely. Good luck, my other selves."

She turned to the dark shadow above her, "Thank you for letting me help him, Nyx."

Even though there was no answer, she understood the message. Hamuko returned to her own Seal, awaiting the day she, too, would be set free.

* * *

Night had long fallen over Ailily, but the whole chapter was out in the fields, yelling out for Messiah. Arche searched from the air, while everyone else searched on foot.

"Messiah! Messiah, where are you?"

"Did you find him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Damn it, where is he?"

Genis was exhausted and sat down on the grass, "We'll never find him at this hour!"

"Don't say that!" Lloyd shouted. Raine was just as discouraged as her brother. Just when they were about to call it a night, the full moon came out and a light descended from it. It landed on one of the hills a little ways away from where they had been searching. slwoly, the white light died down and Messiah was left in its wake.

"..." He opened his eyes at the shout of his name. Everyone was running towards him and he smiled, "I'm home everyone."

* * *

End chapter.

Epilogue is next.


	32. Epilogue: Kimi no Kioku

Epilogue for Tales of Persona.

I don't own anything. And I don't own the song Kimi no Kioku, it belongs to Meguro Shouji and Komori Shigeo.

* * *

"You guys! Wait for me!"

"You're so slow, Genis!"

"Lloyd, that's harsh."

"What? You're taking his side now?"

"I never said that-"

Nearly three months had gone since Gilgulim's defeat and Messiah's return to the guild. His mind was a lot quiter now that there was barely any need to use that power. Even Ryoji was quiet, and he could only assume he had gone back to sleep.

Ad Libitum was still busy, even long after the close call with Gilgulim. Even so, Messiah sometimes found himself missing Mormo's company. He really hoped he and Kanonno had made it back to their world's safely.

He would occasionally go out to Doplund and Gavada to help out when they were short-handed, though he was always wary of Harold during his visits. Right now, he, Genis, and Lloyd were helping the town set up for the festival that was being held today. The whole town was abuzz, and the other chapters had already come to join the festivities. Messiah helped Genis with his burden and hefted it up onto where it was supposed to be, "There we go."

"Man, I can't wait for tonight!" Lloyd grinned, folding his arms behind his head. Genis nodded, "Yeah! There's supposed to be fireworks too!"

"Oh yeah! You're going to be singing tonight before they light them right, Messiah?"

"That's right."

"I can't wait!"

Messiah laughed lightly at Genis's enthusiasm and ruffled his hair fondly. As soon as evening fell, the festival had been going on for a good two hours. People chatted, laughed, danced, and were having fun in general. And of course, Reid had won the pie eating contest with that bottomless stomach of his.

"C'mon! Messy's performance is going to start soon!" Arche yelled, dragging Chester with her. Everyone was there amongst the crowd, waiting in anticipation. Eventually, Messiah came striding up onto the stage and waved to the cheering crowd.

"How is everyone enjoying the festival this evening?"

A roar of excited cheers came from all the pople gathered, making Messiah smile, "I'm glad to here it. As promised, I will sing a song in honor of the festivities this evening."

The crowd quieted down and Messiah took a deep breath:

_The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off_

_I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow_

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go_

_If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again_

_I will hide my distant memories in my breast and sing_

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand_

_Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully_

_Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity_

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you_

_I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry_

_I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted_

_At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours_

_I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing_

_Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone_

_Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting_

_I won't forget the night we ran through_

_That brightly shining moment, I was with everyone_

_I spent that time without knowing it was irreplaceable_

_Now, so that I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling_

_You were definitely by my side back then, you know_

_You were always, always, always smiling right next to me_

_Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you._

"Yeah! Go, Messy!" Arche yelled loudly amongst the crowd. Chester winced at the volume, and Leon twitched, his enjoyment of the music interrupted form Arche's comments.

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand_

_Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully_

_Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity_

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you_

_I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry_

_I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted_

_You were definitely by my side back then, you know_

_You were always, always, always smiling right next to me_

_Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you._

The song came to an end and the entire crowd cheered loudly. Messia walked off the stage and was given a bouquet of flowers from a small girl. He was then swamped by the more hyper members of Ad Libitum.

"E-everyone, please!" Philia said, "Give Messiah some room!"

Messiah was laughing nervously, but thankful for Philia's intervention. Rutee was bombarding him with compliments, most likely trying to sweet talk him into working as entertainment for the inn she and Nanaly owned. A explosion and gasps of awe made everyone stop and look up into the sky. The fireworks show had started.

Messiah discreetly snuck away from everyone else to watch from a quiet spot he had found for himself. He reached it and sat down, looking back up into the sky. All the shapes and colors created a sense of joy, however fleeting they may had been.

_'Beautiful...'_

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice asked. Messiah froze. That voice... He stiffly turned around, afraid that he was just hearing things. The newcomer faintly smiled, tilting his head to the side, one visible gray eye watcing him, "They're pretty, aren't they?"

"..." Messiah's mouth was open in disbelief. Then it closed and he nodded, "Yeah. They're very pretty."

"Heh heh."

Minato laughed softly and sat down with him.

**_Fin_**

* * *

This ends Tales of Persona. Been almost a year, but I finally finished it, yes! *Falls over from exhaustion*

I'm sorry this ending is not as good as it could be *orz* But I can now work on other things. Thank you to everyone who has followedthis fic of mine, and if you enjoyed, I'm glad I was able to make this a entertaining fic for you.

Till next time, everyone.


End file.
